The Story You Didn't Know
by sirius gyal
Summary: This about the marauder mostly Sirius. It starts in 6th yr. About life, love and death. The first of a trilogy
1. Indroduction of characters

**Introducing the character**

Ok users of Fan fiction this is a new fic I have done if you don't like it don't read it. I will accept constructive criticism and suggestions but if you're here to flame I will get a hosepipe and cool you down.

I own nothing except the characters that aren't in J.K's books.

The Groups

**The Marauders:**a group of trouble making guys who play pranks, mess about a yet somehow they seem to get straight A...well most of them

**James Potter:** Arrogant but cute leader of the group who is obsessed with Lily Evans (we'll get to that later.) he's 6"1 hazel eye's and horn rimmed glasses messy black hair (which he ruffle's up to try and impress Lily) very toned and Quidditch star chaser (look in book one say chaser not seeker.)

**Remus Lupin:** Sensible one of the group and he keeps the pranks under control. Remus is a werewolf, which keeps him from getting serious with girls. Remus has light brown hair with a few grey hairs (the stress of transformations) he's 6ft and has honey coloured (which change colour on certain occasions) and a very good student.

**Peter Pettigrew: **The slow one of the group he tries his best to keep up. He's the one who tries to keep the peace and a coward. He's a podgy 5"3 with water blue eye's with acceptable grades.

**Sirius Black: **The hyperactive player of the group. He comes up with dangerous pranks. The only person who can calm him down is Remus. Sirius is he's 6"1 with hair that falls elegantly falls into his almond shaped eyes. His eye's where a beautiful shade of violet with long black lashes (which made girls droll.) He was a beater on the Gryffindor and could pass his exams sleeping.

**Silva Ice:** a group of good-looking girls who names Silva ice because they could be more harsh and evil than the Slytherin's if needed be.

**Lily Evans: **A muggle born witch with apersonality as fiery as her hair,she is what most people would call 'An English Rose', Standing at 5'7her creamy white skin that was prone to freckles startling green eye's the colour of Russian Alexandrite and long dark red hair that cascades in waves down to her back. She has a good figure and gets a lot of attention but that is mostly for her mind because she one of the most brightest students at Hogwarts as it has been said that she has been predicted all O in her NEWT's

**Jade Li:** A pretty half blood witch with a temper that is easy to ignite but hard to extinguish. Jade stands at 5'6 with long wavy dark brown hair with red streaks with light brown almond shaped eyes and a golden complexion. With a well proportioned body (which many guys liked) she does do good in her studies though she has gotten in trouble several times for making her professor cry, she has a lot of attitude and no one like to get on her bad side.

**Takara Li-Carlviér: **A pretty pure blood girl who stood at 5"6 who tends to get along with everyone. She has a nice golden complexion because she likes to stay out in the sun and her Spanish and Chinese heritage; she has almond shaped startling dark blue eyes the colour of Tanzanite and curly golden brown hair that came to the middle of her back. She is a fun loving free spirit but is know to be a bit of a ice queen because it isn't easy for her to open up to people, though she is not as bright as the other girls the thing that can be said for her is that is determined And just in case you where wondering Jade and Takara related cousins.


	2. Default Chapter

It was a nice Septembers after noon at Hogwarts, there where students relaxing on the ground talking laughing and sunbathing, amongst those students where two member of the different groups, one Remus Lupin and the other Takara Carlviér.

"What you doing out of bed any way shouldn't you be resting in bed?" Takara asked putting her hair behind her ear. She was the only other person besides the Marauders who new about his condition.

"Not you too, you sound like Madam P I feel fine." he said rolling his eyes.

"You look terrible and tired Remus you sure your ok?"

"Anyway," Remus said ignoring her comment "we better be getting to class love, we got history of magic." helping Takara to her feet he wrapped an arm around her hips and they walked hand in hand up to their class.

As always with the Marauders it started with a simple prank, the problem was this time is that they couldn't think of a suitable one. It all started in the middle of October in History of Magic… That's where all the plans for their pranks started since Binns was a dead old ghost who droned on… and on… and on… and on about nothing particularly important. The Marauders are passing notes…as usual.

'I'm bored'-Sirius

'What you wanna do today'-James

'How about… here's a good one, it's the best one in the world'-Remus

'What, what tell us.' Sirius

'Let's study. Oi stop throwing papers at me! - Remus

'Moony what are you talking about? We study all the time'-Peter

'No Wormtail you study Prongs and myself are pranking kings does a jig'- Sirius

'Sit down Sirius, this is the last time you drink fire whisky before class what's wrong with your friend Prongs?'- Remus

'Hey he's your friend puts hands up'- James

'Hey you're both my friends' smiles insanely-Sirius

Silence you can only hear owls hooting Sirius stop throwing paper at me-Peter

Seated at the front of the class were Lily Evans and her friends. She flicked her long mane of red hair behind her left shoulder laughing at a joke that Alice had told her. Her smile put James into a trace, staring dreamily James sighed longingly as she talked with her friends.

'What's wrong with Prongs?'-Remus

'I dunno shrugs shoulders'-Sirius

'I know why.'-Peter

'Why?'-Sirius and Remus

'Lily's in font of us'-Peter

'Oh'-Remus

'It figures rolls eyes-Sirius

After a gruelling double lesson of History of Magic with Professor Binns, the Marauders decided to go chill anywhere. Just as they where walking outside, they saw the Silva Ice girls and Alice Clark (Neville's Mum) all laughing and talking.

"Hey Evans can I talk to you?" James asked ruffling his hair.

"What is it?" she asked flicking her hair over her shoulders, there was a little glint in her green eyes. He began to wonder if she remembered that little prank he played on her that went wrong and she ended up in the hospital wing.

"Will you…you know go on a date with me?"

"Drop dead Potter." And she strolled off to the lake with her friends.

"Well at least she didn't say she'd rather go out with the giant squid." Peter said.

"Look like she still hasn't forgiven me, I blame you Padfoot," James said going to get into a rant on why it was Sirius fault, turning around he saw the dark haired Gryffindor walk inside "Where you going Padfoot?"

"I want to get Quidditch threw the ages. I'll meet you guys by the Hadgrids Hut."

Sirius continued to walk to the library. He looked through the window and saw the person he wanted to see. The truth was he didn't want to get Quidditch threw the ages he already had that stashed up in his bed room. The reason he was there was to see her. He watched as she sat down reading her book twisting strands of her hair around her fingers, chewing on her lip in concentration.

Sirius strolled in the library and looked among the many dusty book gathered on the shelves, slowly making his way to her, he grabbed her by elbow and brought her to the history section.

"Sirius what…" she began to protest, her pouty bow shaped lips with a little smile playing on them. Kissing her lips he silenced her argument, deepening the kiss his tongue swept inside her mouth causing a whimper to rise from her throat.

"I've wanted to do that since the start of term." He said smiling,

"You have?" she asked with a dazed looked in her eyes, her focus was gone, whenever he kissed her she couldn't seem to think about anything except the fact she never wanted it to end.

"Um…" he brushed his lips against hers again, looking deeply into her eyes happy that he could get her into this state "You're beautiful." He murmured in her ear.

A chill ran down her spine as his warm breath tickled her ears, resting her head on his chest she asked the question that she had been dying to ask him since they started this….whatever it was "When are we going to tell people Sirius?"

Sirius looked down at her and moved back a little as he felt the walls come around him, he wasn't good at relationships and he had no intention of getting any better "I'm not ready to, not just yet."

She pulled away from him; he tried to catch her hands as she pushed against his chest wanting to get away. "I don't know why I put up with this it's always the same every day it's always the your willing to kiss me, you want to sleep with me but you can't commit. This has been going on since before the summer. 5months of the same bullshit well no more." she span on her heel and stormed off.

'Fuck what wrong with you Black? Why can't you just bed her and leave your growing soft.' He said to himself as he left the library and went to meet the guys.

"Hey where's the book?" Remus asked raising a inquisitive eyebrow as he saw his friends empty hands.

"Someone else has it but I'm next in line. So what we gonna do tonight because it's the last day of the full moon?"

"We'll have to get out earlier than usual because we almost got caught because James." Peter said glaring at him.

"Hey Lily wanted to me?" he said defensively.

"No you wanted to talk to her and she hexed you." Sirius said.

"Moony why don't you go to bed, you look tired and you got to keep your strength up for tonight." James said. And he did he dark circles around his eye's and he paler than usual, he had been doing way too much when he should have been resting.

"I am while you guys are in potions I will be living it up in the dorm sleeping," he said stretching.

"Mr** Lupin**," came Professor McGonagall stern voice from nowhere, Remus winced because he knew that trouble was coming.

"Yes McGonagall." Remus said turning around. McGonagall looked very angry her face was stern and her lips where thin. Looking from one member to another they gave each other weary looks, The Marauders smelt trouble.

"What are you doing out of bed? **_Have you forgotten what tonight is_**?" she said ending the last part in a harsh whisper.

"But Professor McGonagall I had to go to History of Magic it was a very important lesson and there will be a test on it next week, I felt it was my duty as Prefect to set an example to the students."

"Very well Mr Lupin up to bed this instant or 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor."

They watched as the stern faced teacher walked away James leaned towards Remus' "How the hell did you do that?"

"Easy throw the prefect card gets them every time, though I have no clue why they made me prefect."

"They though you'd be a good influence on us." The boys looked at each other then burst out laughing at the thought of them behaving.

The day trod along very boringly for the rest of the Marauders that is until they hex Nott turning his whole body green for a week. They ate dinner quickly so they could go meet Remus by the Shrieking Shack.

When they got back they headed up to the dorm room but Sirius was too restless to sleep. He kept down the stair and saw someone down there. It was her and she looked gorgeous the firelight flattered her appearance more beautiful than ever.

"What you writing?" Sirius asked grabbing her diary.

Her eyes widened as the diary flew from her hands "Sirius give that back!" She demanded fall on top of him. "Give it back."

"'He's a really good kisser' I wonder who that could be about?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Sirius I'm not joking gives it back. What's in that diary it private and personal and you have no right to read it." She looked down into Sirius's lavender coloured eyes.

"Hey has anyone ever told you, you have a ring of silver around your eyes?" Sirius asked getting lost in her orbs.

"No ones ever been close enough to tell me before." She said in a quite voice.

Sirius lifted up his head and kissed her. His tongue was roaming around her mouth and her hand where in his hair. She got up "We can't do this anymore Sirius. We've been doing this since the end of last term you can't keep messing with my head. It's not right."

"What do you want me to do about it? We have been going out for five months what's your problem? You should be happy" Sirius asked angrily his arrogance raring its ugly head.

"What do I want? I to be able to go out with you in public instead of hiding every time someone see us. I wanna be able to go to Hogsmeade with you I wanna be able to tell my best friends who I'm going out with but I can see we don't want the same thing." She snatched her diary she sent him one more murderous glare and stormed up stairs.

"Ahhhhh… why are women so complicated?" Sirius went up to the boy's dorm there's only one person who would understand.

**Please review**


	3. what's going on here then?

" Ahhhhh… why are women so complicated?" Sirius went up to the boy's dorm there's only one person who would understand.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The next morning Sirius, Peter and James got ready for school.

" What we got first?" Sirius asked yawing.

" Transfiguration with McGonagall, we got test today?" James asked putting on his school jumper.

" Yeah, I spent last night studying for it. I *yawn* haven't figured out how to transfigure a book into a parrot yet." Peter said flicking through his book.

" Hey I'm staving let's going and get some grub." James suggested ruffling his hair.

" You lot go down, I'm coming in a sec I can't find my book." Sirius said.

" K bro see you downstairs." James and Peter.

When they left the room Sirius headed over to Remus' bed. " Moony hey Rem wake up I need to speak to you."

Remus put the pillow over his head. " Remus I know you can hear me WAKE UP!"

" Pissoffi'msleepingyoustupindgitforfucksakeareyouainsufferableleavemeALONE." Came Remus' muffled reply. 

" Dude please I need your help." Sirius said pleading.

" Fine. What is it?" Remus asked angrily.

" It's about this girl I'm seeing, no it's a girl I've been seeing for five months."

Remus sat up " Five months how come no one knows? How comes we don't know? How comes I don't know?"

" Because I wanted to keep it quite and now she's huff and wants to tell everyone. I don't know what to do." Sirius said sitting on his bed.

" Well it's pretty simple she wants people to know. Have you slept with her yet?"

" No."

" See if you had it would be because she thinks your using her. She thinks you're ashamed of her."

" But I'm not."

" So why don't you want to tell people? How do you feel about her?"

" Well I'm a player aren't I. Just gonna fuck her then leave her. You know how it is." Sirius said smugly.  

" I think you're in love."

" Me falling in love. I'm Sirius Black the biggest player there is. I don't fall in love." He said laughing. Remus gave him a don't-bullshit-me look. " Fine I like her a lot and that's it."

" How would you feel if she left you?"

" I don't know." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

" Close you eye's and imagine this girl not in you life. How do you feel?"

" Empty."

" Well that's how your gonna feel if you don't tell people."

" Your right, I'll send her a singer (like a howler except it sings) and she'll know I like her." He said leaving the dorm " Moony," he said turning back

" What?" Remus asked.

" You drool," Sirius, said dogging pillow.

Great Hall 

Lily, Jade Alice and Takara sat in the great hall.

" Well if it isn't the Silva Ice chicks," James said standing behind Lily.

" OMG, what did I do in my last life to deserve this kind of hell," Jade said putting her head in her hands.

" You know you love me Hun, stop trying to deny it," Sirius said.

" Is it now? How would you know that Si baby?" she purred. 

" It's the look in your eye's," he said bending to whisper in her ear  "the way you shiver when I whisper in your ear" she stiffened " and the way I can see your aroused by my being here."

" What ever Black." She said turning away from him. Before he left he kissed her on the cheek.          

" Yeah like I was saying he says he love me but **he doesn't want anyone to know**, what kind of bullshit is that?" Alice said taking a blueberry muffin.

" I know how are boys so dumb?" Jade asked looking at her timetable.

" It's in their genes." Lily and Takara stated.

The post came and everyone got his or her letters. A lilac letter dropped in front of Jade.

" OH, it looks someone loves Jade." Takara said wiggling her eyebrows.

Jade opened the letter and a poem with a melody circled the great hall 

' Roses are red violets are blue

They are all gorgeous but nothing compared to you.

I care for you more than words can say

I want you with me in every single way.

Love Mr X not your boyfriend.

It disappeared in a pink cloud of smoke and everyone turned and looked at Jade.

" This is so embarrassing," she said sinking lower into her seat.

Just then Jade's boyfriend Ian Sharp came up to her.

" Who the fuck was that from?" he asked pushing his blonde out of his eye's with green eye's blazing with fury.

" I don't know?" she said shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She and Ian had been going out since forth yeah (two years next week Thursday) and he was the jealous type of boyfriend. It was hard having a relationship with a Ravenclaw who was always jealous.       

" Yeah right you've been cheating on me haven't you?" he said glaring at her.

" No I have not and I'm really sick and tired of you accusing me of shit I haven't done. Were over!" Jade shouted and stormed off.

Lily, Takara and Alice ran after her.

****

" Are you alright?" Takara asked her cousin.

" Yeah I'm just sick and tired of getting accused for stuff done you know." She said, " Do you think I done the right thing.

" Of course you did." Lily said patting her on the back.

" To tell you the truth I don't know how you stayed with him for THIS long." Takara said walking beside her.

" So what do we have first period?" Jade asked.

" We have Transfiguration."

" Takara." Said a voice from behind, Takara turned around to see Gideon Prewett far behind her. He was one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts not only was he friends with the Marauders but he was also a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Gideon though weird in looks was still one of the most hansom guys in Hogwarts. His eyes were reptilian a yellow/green his short black hair was spiked and it's ends were blood red, his lips full and so red you'd think he'd been eating beetroot, his cheekbones so high it gave him a rather mysterious air, and a fang earrings pierced his right ear. She ran up to him and jumped on him. He was so startled by this he fell backwards.

Whenever they got together they would talk like they where in the 1900's. They had gone out for 3years but broke up in fourth year but where still the best of friends for their break up was a good one of mutual agreement. 

" Gideon you rascal toy what do I owe this pleasure of your company?" she asked sitting on top of him.

" Fair maiden the pleasure is all mine. But I was wondering would you get off me?"     

" But why would I do something as silly as that when I am so comfortable here?" she said raising her eyebrow.

" Well I like it better this way," he said flipping her over so he was on top " Now my beautiful Miss Carlviér let us talk I need to know some information about your dear friend Miss Annabelle Carlos."

" What do you need to know about my cousin, for I know you have no quarrel with her unless you have some hidden secret you are not telling me about?"

" I will just like to know if she has a male friend who may want her hand in a relationship?"

" No she has no male guy binding for her attention."

" Hey Gid getting lucky." Came the voice of James.

" Not in so many words." He said getting off Takara helping her up.

" So what are the lovely ladies of Silva Ice doing this fine after noon?" Sirius asked.

" Staying away from you," Jade snorted.

" But why would you want to," he asked wrapping his arms around her waist " Since you have broken up with Ian surely we should be together now.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips and she tugged on his bottom lip.

" Si you know as well as I cannot for I will be known as a whore." And she walked away from him.

The marauders spent the morning in their different lessons. James and Sirius had care of magical creatures and Peter had Muggle studies.

It was now lunchtime and He was looking for the girl who made his heart flutter. She was in the charms class packing away some notes.

" Hello my dear." He said and she jumped out of her seat "sorry I did not mean to startle you."

" Its quite alright," She said picking up her notes with her back to him " Why are you here sir is there something wrong?"

" Nothing Miss except that you are not by my side." He was now holding her by the waist and turning her to face him. " Did you get my singer?"

" Yes and it was most gallant of you to send it."

" So are you ready to be with me in every sense of the word?" he asked murmuring in her ear. 

" Please don't for I fear you are not ready to commit yourself to me."

He dipped his head down and gave her a passionate kiss that she did not object to. " Does that answer you question maiden?"

She gasped holding her breathe trying to calm the blush that came to her cheeks " Though your kiss holds all the passion I would like you are not willing to be with me openly so I must there for go now." And so she did.   

****

Later on that day Sirius and James where making there way to Quidditch none of them really wanted to play because it was raining buckets.

" Steve is really harsh making us do this in the rain," Sirius whined.

" Hey it's clearing up now so it shouldn't be so bad." James said brightly.   

" Hey where was Gideon this afternoon because he weren't at lunch?"

" He said he had stuff to do…maybe it was a girl…maybe it was Annabelle." Peter suggested.

" May I remind you that our lovely Ravenclaw does not give her affection easily." Sirius said " And where Fabian he's just got seeker and he can't even get his ass here on time."

They got to the Quidditch field waiting for him to turn up.

" Gideon where is your brother?" Steve shouted.

" How the fuck am I meant to know. Stupid idiot better get here."

They saw someone staggering toward them. It was Fabian but he no longer had the spark in his eye's duplicate to his brothers his hair blond with the tint of violet was no longer spiked but all over the place. He beautiful pale skin was now busied he lip was bleeding and he's eye was so swollen they where surprised he could see. He staggered and fell to the ground.

" Fab, Fab what happened?" Gideon asked dropping beside him.

" Slytherin's…whole group of them…I couldn't do anything." He started to cough up blood.

" Let's get him to the dorm." James said waving his wand putting up a stretcher.

They got into the common room there all the Gryffindor stood and gasped as they saw Fabians beaten up body.

" Who did this?" 

"What happened?" People asked.

" Come on our dorm." Gideon said.

They all headed up the stairs together. When they opened the door they saw a girl on top of Remus.

" What you doing with my girlfriend!?"    

    A/N

Okay I know it maybe confusing but I want to see if you can guess who is together with who.


	4. short chapter

A/N- I own nothing you know the rest

They all headed up the stairs together. When they opened the door they saw a girl on top of Remus.

" What you doing with my girlfriend!?"  

" Your girlfriend?" Gideon, James and Remus said. (The rest of the Quidditch team where downstairs)     

" Sirius it's not what you think!"

" What the fuck do you mean it's not what I think you're on top of Remus what else am I meant to think! That you have a fucking garden party."

" Ok can you lot have your argument later my brother is hurt!" Gideon shouted.

Then she saw Fabian all cut and busied. " Holly shit what happened?"

" Slytherin's." was the only word James said.

She walked to Gideon's bed where Fabian laid. " Fabian can you hear me?" she asked.

" Yeah." He winced as he turned to face her.

" Where does it hurt honey?" she asked brushing his hair out of his eyes.

" My ribs really hurt…" and Fabian started coughing up blood again.

She put her hands over his ribs " What are you…." Sirius started but stopped when Remus punched him in the arm. She closed her eye's concentrating as hard as she could.

A white light came from her hands and hovered over Fabians body. He shot up like lighting had just hit and slowly lay down again.

" What the fuck was that?" James asked in awe.

" I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention that to anyone." She got up and left the room.  

                                                            ****

Alice came into the girls dorms' smiling everything was going write for her today. She and her boyfriend where going public in the morning. She really cared for Frank even if his surname was a bit weird.

The girl dorm was total different than the others. They had changed all the colours when they came back to a deep burgundy and a dark gold to make the place seem warm in the wintertime. Each bed had it's own theme to it Alice had bunnies on hers because she simply **loved** them, Lily had roses to remind her of her mother when ever she got home sick, Jade had the sea with dolphins because when she was young that where her mother had taken her for her birthday and Takara had butterflies, unicorns and a phoenix because she had a strange fascination with them. The girls also had a fridge that was controlled by magic. All they had to was point their wand to think of the food they really wanted and it would appear in the fridge.   

When she got in she saw Lily lying on her bed with at least 20 chocolate wrappers and another chocolate in her hand.

Jade had a whole blueberry pie in her arms and one by her bedside table.

Takara stood up from Jade bed with a big slab of chocolate cake.

She got worried this wasn't a good sign (A/N you know how it is when you get depressed or is that just me?)

" Okay no one move. What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

" Why would anything be wrong?" Lily said taking a big bite of her chocolate bar.

" Because the only time you lot have this much food is when you on your periods and I know you aren't on so your depress. And Takara do not even think about taking a bite of chocolate cake." She said turning to her suddenly.

She took a spoonful any way  " It's **chocolate** **fudge** cake so your remark don't count." She said taking another mouth full.

" What's wrong with you lot what happened with you guys today?"

" We got humiliated." They said in unison.

" Explain." She demanded sitting on her bed.

*********************************************************************

A/N

Thank you xxmuseclioxx for reviewing love ya xx

Sorry for cutting it here but I have to get off the computer I'll update tomorrow.

My sisters being a Cow you know how it is ;-)

Who is Sirius' girlfriend find out tomorrow your first thought maybe wrong ;-) 


	5. humilated

Xxmuseclioxx: you review does matter to me.

SlytherinBride: thanks I will take you advice. 

A/N- this is a boring chapter just explain what's happening next chapter much better. 

" We got humiliated." They said in unison.

" Explain." She demanded sitting on her bed.

" You start first." The three girls said pointing at each other.

" Fine Jade start your name begins with J."

" Fine this is what happened….

* Flash Black *

Jade was sitting in Ancient Runes class. Usually she would have her boyfriend Ian here to keep her company but since they where no longer an item she was on her own. Lily was in Arithmancy and Takara was in Advance DADA. She hated being split up from her friend, but since this was the last lesson she didn't mind.

The breeze was lightly blowing in her hair. She brushed a loose strand of hair back up into her high ponytail.

She turned behind her and Ian hugged up on some other girl known as the Ravenclaw hooker Nancy Harris. She always had a crush on Ian and now she finally had her claw dug into her man.

_Wrong he's not your boyfriend, you don't have one remember you broke up with him_ said a cruel little voice in her head. 

She turned around; Nancy looked at her looped her in Ian's and smiled at her.

_ I will not bitch slap her, I will not bitch slap her, I will not bitch slap her _she chanted over and over again.

She knew she should really be listening to the professor but it was so hot considering it was the middle of September. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to see Professor Douglas looking down at her.

" Would you like to explain how the diamond of Geisha is used?"

She looked around and everyone was looking at her and she had no idea what he was talking about. " Well um…"

" Could it be that you where so wrapped up in your little social life that you forgot to listen?" he glared at her. He hadn't liked her since first yeah when she accidentally spilled pumpkin juice on his robes.

" Well I…." 

" If you would like to keep you head out of the clouds and listen you may actually pass this year."

This really got pissed off  " Sir if I need to remind you I got the highest mark last year considering I'm your worst student."

" Are you trying to question my teaching skills?" he asked as his voice rose.

" No **I am** questioning your ability to teach because I believe a person like you was hired to teach us."

" Leave my class now!" he shrilled pointing to the door.

" My pleasure."

" Don't come crawling back to me if you don't get the mark you want."

" I would crawl back to for all the galleons in the world."

She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over Nancy's foot.

The whole class started to laugh. She looked up and saw Nancy looking down on her. She acted like she was trying to help her pick up her books. 

" _I got him now and from what I hear you not a good lover, you're just like your mother a slapper_." Nancy smiled sweetly.

Fury like she had never felt before rose inside her and she smacked her.

* End Of FB *

" You did what?" Alice said very surprised considering she usually handled her anger very well.

" Yep. Than the bitch had the cheek to say I slapped her because I'm jealous of what she and Ian have. That's why I slapped her." 

" That don't seem so bad." Lily said optimistically.

" Oh yeah. My skirt got caught in the door and ripped if it weren't for Fab I wouldn't have know." She said taking another big bite of her pie.

" What kind of underwear was you wearing?" Takara asked.

" My cute dolphin one's. If I had been wearing granny panties I would never leave the room again."  

" So who wants to go next?" Alice asked waiting for the other two to reply.

" Okay I'll go next." Takara said. She took a deep breathe and out again.

" Well…" said Alice waiting in anticipation.

" IvebeengoingoutwithSiriusforfivemonthsandimreallyreallysorryididnttellyou." She said flush in the face. " Well glad I got that off my chest lets eat cake." She said smiling.

" You what." Lily exclaimed " why didn't we know, fuck that why didn't I know?"

" Well he didn't want to say anything and I agreed with him." She said shuffling her fork around in the cake.

" For five months don't think didn't hear that part just because you where talking fast," Jade said glaring at Takara.

" What's so embarrassing about that?" Alice asked puzzled.

" Well…. 

* Flash Back * 

Takara had a free lesson. She spent most of it in the library trying to revise.

Just stop thinking about Sirius. He don't want to commit you've wasted five month don't waste anymore.

She got bored of just sitting they're thinking about him so she decided to go and see Remus he always had a solution to any problem she had.

She went up to the boys' dorm and saw Remus lying down on his bed and he looked so adorable.

" You could get done for stalking." He said turning around to see her.

" How could you…. no forget that I know how. How you feeling?" she asked putting her bag on the floor and sitting on the bed.

" Tired, sore how was your day?"

" Nothing much doing except Jade and Ian broke up that's it really. Do you want a massage you look as though you need one."

" No I'll be fine…"

" Shut up and take the covers off you look tired and you need to relax."

She got on top of his back, took some massaging oils from her bag and began rub into his back. " Relax Rem you're so tense."

" Your on top of my back and wearing a skirt, you shirt buttons are open how in the hell am I meant to relax I'm like any other red blooded man except I see you more like a best friend."

" Shut up my skirt comes down pass my knees I have three buttons undone on my shirt."

" How's things at home?" he murmured getting relaxed.

" The same 'no dating till your of age, you must work hard' it's getting annoying."

" They care about you," he said turning on to his back " So do I." He said stroking her face.

" I know."

" Okay give me some skin." She slipped her hand over his. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* End of FB*       

"He came in and saw what he though he saw which he didn't."

" Oh." They said in unison.

" But weren't they meant to be Quidditch practice today?"

" Yeah but the Slytherin's beat up Fab pretty bad so I healed him and left. Shit." She said placing her hand over her mouth.

" You did WHAT? ARE YOU REALLY THAT THICK I MEAN COME ON YOU KNOW YOUR NOT ALOWED TO BUT YOU STILL DO IT. YOU STUPID CHUDDIFIED IDOIT!" Jade exploded.

" Well he was coughing up blood and couldn't leave him like that now could I? I told them not to tell anyone." She said sheepishly.

" Right come on." Jade said dragging her by the hand.

" Where we going?" Alice asked.

" To see those knuckle headed Neanderthal men to make sure they keep there mouths shut."          

******************************************************************

A/N

Sorry another short chapter but I got soo much work to do for school hope this keeps you.

Thank you for reviewing love ya xx


	6. forgive me

The guys where standing shocked after Takara had healed Fabian all except Remus of course because he knew much more than the others. Much more.

" How the fuck did she do that?" Sirius asked.

" Fuck that when where you gonna tell us you where going out with our mortal enemy?" James asked.

" How are they the enemy?" Peter asked "I thought the Slytherin's where the enemy."

" That the problem Peter you should stop thinking." James said slapping him around the head.

" No Pete's got a point if she's the enemy so is Miss Lillian Evans." Gideon pointed out smartly.

" That's not tr…okay maybe that is true but that still doesn't excuse the fact that Si didn't tell us anything about this relationship."

" Dude how long has this been going on for?" Fabian asked trying to find a comfortable position to lie in.

" Five months." Remus said.

" How the fuck did he know? How the fuck did he know and I didn't?" James asked getting angry.

" I asked him for some advice that's all." Sirius said taking off his Quidditch robes.

" Why didn't you ask me?"

" Prongs no offence but you really don't know how to talk to honeys properly."

" I do so."

" Not."

" Do."

" Not."

" Do."

" So how come you don't have Evans yet?" Sirius asked his face lighting up with amusement as James tried to answer.

" That's different. The point still remains that you didn't tell us you where going with her."

" Yeah why didn't you?" Remus asked.

" I ain't talking to you for a while." Sirius said glaring at Remus. He knew that it weren't Remus' fault but he couldn't help feeling angry.

" Sorry but it's not my fault that you and your 'girlfriend' didn't tell anyone that you where dating."

" But she tells you everything she always goes to Remus. Remus is my agony aunt. "

" Where good friend what do you expect me do? Leave her on her lonesome savvy and except her to deal by her self?" Sirius refused to answer him.      

" What was she doing on top of you any way?" Gideon asked.

" She was on top of you? OMG how did I miss that?" Fabian asked shooting up then winced and lying back down.

" She was giving me a massage and that's it."

" Yeah right." Fabian snorted.

" Do you want another rib cracked?" Remus asked glaring at a laughing Fabian.

" No…. No I'm just kidding."

The door opened and the girls came in. Jade was dragging Takara by the arm, she had Alice by the hand and Alice had Lily by her clothes.

" What ain't anyone heard of knocking?" Sirius asked putting on clothes.

" We ain't here to see your flab packs," Jade said waving her hand dismissing what Sirius said " we are here to make sure you prats don't say anything."

" Anything about what?" Peter asked.

" Don't act dumb Pettigrew oh yeah you don't act do you." She said icily " About what she did – pointing to Takara- to Fabian."

" What was that?" James asked.

" None of your business. Just don't tell anyone."

" Well I deserve to know I am her boyfriend." Sirius said.

" Yeah whatever." Takara said cutting her eye at Sirius and hugged Remus and sat on his bed.

" That's what I'm talking about she always goes to him. Why not me?"  He asked.

" It's because I'm only your girlfriend when it's convenient to you the rest of the time you flirt outrageously with my cousin to show you are the hard tough Sirius Black." 

" That is so not true!" Sirius outraged by her comment.

" Because how it seem we've been hiding our relationships for **5MONTHS?** Answer me that Sirius Andrew Blake Black!"

Sirius new he'd done it. She only used his full name or anyone else's full name when she was really angry with them.   

" Well…. Um…it is…. I just didn't want to!" that was the best excuse he could come up with.

" **THEN WHY THE FUCK IAM GOING OUT WITH PRICK WHO WOULDN'T KNOW THE WORD PROPER REALTIONSHIP IF IT WAS BUTT NAKED ON NIMBUS 1000?!**" She said more to herself than to him. " I don't even know how I feel about you. I should have stayed with Gideon or gone out with Fabian even Potter, no I have to go out with the biggest jerk and Fall for him."

Everyone in the room was quite. Takara and Jade where known for being ice queens with hearts made with ice, never had they ever heard Takara admit feeling for anyone of the opposite sex (except Remus).

She went to run but Sirius gripped her by the arm. " You're falling for me?"

" We've know each other since the age of five and been going for almost 6month I'm not that much of a fucking ice queen."

" Could have fooled me." Fabian mumbled.

" Would you like me to crack some more of your fucking ribs?" she asked glaring at him.

" Why does everyone wanna do something to my ribs?" Fabian asked hurt.

" Because you won't shut up you Muppet." Gideon said slapping him side the head.

" I think we need to talk," Sirius said to her " Ayo can you people come out please we need to talk."

" We can't leave the invalided here by himself, plus he has a fucking big mouth." Remus said.

" I do don't I?" Fabian asked grinning evilly.

Sirius took Takara by the hand on to his bed. He closed the curtains and put a silencing charm around the bed so no one could hear.

" What did you want to talk about?" she asked looking at everything but him.

" I love you." Takara's head turn round fast

" You what?" she asked not believing what she just heard.

" You heard me. Don't make say it again the first time was hard enough saying it this time." He smiled at her.

" I love you to." Her dark blue orbs where alive with excitement. A curl fell into her eyes Sirius move it behind her ear and kissed her eyelids. He lips trailed down to her lips. Her lips where soft and tasted like chocolate that was one thing Sirius loved most in the world.

" Look at them getting it on." Fabian said looking through the curtain.

" Excuse me my love I must go and kill Fabian." Sirius said leaping off the bed.

A/N soz this chapter I know it a bit crap but I going on a whim here. I got all the rest of the chapters except the beginning bit

~$iren~      


	7. back together, fights and telling the wo...

This chapter is for xxmuseclioxx for reviewing love ya xx J

Lily's point of view 

****

September 23rd 1976

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of singing. I stuffed the pillow over my head. It's not that the singing was bad actually I loved Takara's singing just not at 7:00 in the morning.

"It's like honey when it washes over me

You know sugar never ever was so sweet

And I'm dying,

 For you cryin' for you, 

I adore you

One hit of your love addicted me

Now I'm strung out on you darlin' don't you see?

Every night and day, I can hardly wait

For another taste of honey."

" Would you please shut up? Some people are trying to get some shut eye!" Jade shouted.

" He said he loves me can you believe it!" Takara shouted from the bathroom.

" Umm…" was the only sound what came form Alice.

" Well good for you. Now **shut the fuck up!**" Jade shouted shoving her duvet cover over her head.

I don't know why but Jade always seemed a bit separated from the rest of us. Like we where all best friend had been since before Hogwarts but she seemed to be keeping stuff from us. 

Her mum wouldn't leave here dad that really pissed her off, because she really hated him and I mean **big** time hated her dad.

I don't really like him that much he's a tall white dude with a bad attitude problem. Her Mum Shannon Li Harris (Takara's mum's twin sister) seems a bit out of it but she cool some times I suppose.  Jade changed her name back to the family traditional name Li when she was 11 she hates her muggle family. And I know how she feels.  

But I'm really happy for T.K she deserves some happiness her dad uncle Nickos (uncle Nick) is really strict about her dating he said some crap about not dating until she's of age I mean that's a long time. Her birthday isn't till August 17th (she the baby of the group) by the time she could date we would have already left Hogwarts. We always tease her saying she wont be 17 for a long and I mean a long time. But aunt Charlie cool about things like that she's says 'As long as he don't know it won't hurt him. Just as long as you don't bring any grandchildren in this house I don't mind.'

Aunt Charlie (her real name is Chaya-Lee but she got sick and tied of explaining the meaning to people) is really cool. She went to a school in France called… it will come to me later but she Asian (as in Chinese) but Takara looks like both uncle Nick and aunt Charlie.

She has a younger sister called Anasty (her real names Anastasia) who's a real doll and really smart for her age, which I guess is good until she starts mouthing of to you.

Then there's Alice. People don't associate her with 'Silva Ice' because she not as out spoken as us, but this group would be nothing without her. She soo sweet. She always wears a smile on her face and she has blond hair down to her shoulders but she wears her hair in pigtails. She has light brown eyes with a hint of blue (Frank calls her his 'brown-blue eyed girl) I really believe he loves her and he's a sweet guy. 

Anyway back to what I was saying (A/N sos there's just some insight to them.) 

" But it's a beautiful morning." Takara said dancing around the room.

" I swear if she opens up the curtain I'm gonna kill her." Alice mumbled turning over.

" Oh come on can't you be a little for me? I'm happy for the first time in my life." 

" Fine where up see." Jade said giving into her guilt trip.

" So how did you and Mr. Black get together?" Alice asked wiping the sleep out of her eye.

" Remember that day when James and Sirius turned greasy locks (Snape) upside down and Lily went and shouted at the them?"

" Yeah." We all said

" Well that day. May 30th 1976. It was after dinner and I went outside to get some fresh air but the big oak tree. He was there brooding over something we got talking and he kissed me."         

" And that's when it all happened our little virgin turned into a woman." I pretended to weep.

" Um…what you talking about?" Takara asked sitting on my bed playing with the covers.

" You know Sirius has taken you." Alice said grinning (she's no a virgin and she darn proud of it)  

Takara looked pretty sheepish

" Are you telling me you and Sirius haven't had sex yet?" Jade asked astonished.

" Well…yeah."

" You've dating for this long and you ain't…. well you know." Alice asked shocked.

" The word is had sex, made love Alice not you know." I said rolling my eyes " Anyway if my Xiaolia (means small flower) isn't ready to have sex leave her."

" Thank you Lilykins know you lot get ready we gotta go up to the West tower today." Takara said picking her bag up and went.

*****

When we all finally got up and went into the common room Kara was sitting there to my dismay the Marauders. Now don't get me wrong I'm glad she's really happy but couldn't she be happy with someone else than Potter's best bud Black?

But they did look cute sitting on the sofa together; she was sitting on his lap with her head on his chest sort of curled up into a ball and his head was resting on her ponytail.

" Hey babes wake up." I said nudging her slightly.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me, and I can say this is the happiest I ever saw her. She doesn't have that much to be happy with considering everything she going through but that's another chapter and verse of a story.

" Hey luv how are ya?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Fine but we better get off to breakfast or there'll be none left."

" I agree with red." Sirius mumbled.

" Your awake?" I asked shocked.

" Yeah I can't sleep properly when this little china dolls sleeping." He said stretching when Kara got up.

" What you trying to say?" she asked putting her had on her hip.

" That you keep me **up** in more than one way." He said giving her a sexy grin (I dislike him and all but the guys smiles are hot)

She playfully hit him on the chest and they kissed.

" Break it up." Came some voices from both staircases. On one side was Alice and Jade on the other was Lupin, Frank, Potter and tag-along.

**Back to 3rd person.       **

The two groups walked down to the great hall. James was trying to talk to Lily but she wasn't interested. Remus was talking and laughing with Peter and Frank. Alice was talking with Jade while holding Franks hand and behind them where two love birds.

Sirius was walking behind Takara with his arms wrapped around her waist.

" So you ready to tell the whole of Hogwarts that we are a couple?" he asked giving her kiss on the cheek.

" Dunno yet maybe we should keep it quite for a bit longer." She said grinning Sirius gave her a weird look " I'm mocking I'm ready to tell the world that I'm Sirius Blacks girlfriend."

They walked in after there gangs and the place went silent when they saw Sirius with his arms around Takara.

" What's wrong with you people you ain't never seen a guy and his girlfriend together before? - Jade asked pissed off- mind your business!"

" Thanks." Takara said to Jade.

" No worries babes leave those fools alone. You two are happy then I'm happy."

Just as she said that a letter fell onto her lap. She opened it and started screaming in glee about something.

" What's up?" Takara asked worriedly.

" My mum you aunt your mothers twin who never got the brain now has one. Woo!" she screamed. 

" What?" all the girls asked.

" My mum is leaving that no good lazy cunt sucking wanker swine of a dad of mine. They got a divorce. - She said waving the paper in their faces- and that also means I never have to see that lazy cock-sucking son of a bitch again. Whoop."

" Congratulations, I think." Remus said.

" Nothing and I mean nothing can get me down today, not Ian and his slut of a girlfriend not anything."

" _Speak of the devil._" Alice said under her breath.

Just then Ian walked up to her. " Hey I know you most probably don't want to talk to me but I want to say I'm sorry I was a jerk…"

" A cock sucking son a bitch to be precise." Jade said correcting him.

" Yeah that and I was wondering if you'll take me back?" he said shuffling his foot on the ground then looking into her eyes.

" Why should I?"

" Because I love you and always will. Please give me one more chance."

All of the Silva Ice members knew what was going to happen because they had seen it happen for the past two years. He would always shuffle his feet on the ground looking really sorry then looked into her eyes and she'd fall for it all over again.  

" Fine." She said after a while " But if it happens again that's it we are threw." He gave her a kiss on the cheek smiling.

" Ian mate can I talk to you for a moment?" Sirius said standing up and walked out of the great hall with him.

" What that about? Jade asked Takara.

" I don't know about that but you need to wake up and smell the cappuccino. How may more time are you gonna break up with that fool and make yourself look like a fool going back to him?"

" It's…you wouldn't understand we love each other."

" Well if that how he acts when he says he love you I'd hate to see him when he hates you."

" What would you know your what now in your first proper relationship since Gid and you know all. Well you don't." She stormed off and Takara chased after her. Jade got too far away for her to catch up.

" Hey bitch." Said a voice from behind her. Takara turned to face Miranda Chase an ebony haired Hufflepuff with pale blue eyes.

" What?" Takara asked.

" Stay away from Sirius. He's mine." She snarled.

" Look- Takara said- I don't have this jealously conversation right now, he's with not you back up." She turned and walked away when she felt someone grab her by her hair and smashed her face into the wall again and again. Takara elbowed Miranda in the gut turned round and smashed her fist into her face.

" Don't you dare touch me!" Takara said walking away. But Miranda wouldn't let it go and charged after her sending them all onto the ground. Miranda was on top and slapped her in the face using the other hand smashing her head into the ground. Takara felt a bit dizzy but still managed to punch her in the face and got on top of Miranda. Until Miranda Takara didn't slap her in the face, but kept smashing her fist into face. Until she felt someone grab her by the waist.

" **GETOFF ME!**" She shouted kicking and screaming.

" **I JUS HAD ER!**" Miranda screamed.

"** FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID SLAG!**"

" **QUITE**." Shouted Professor McGonagall.

Takara looked around and saw everyone from the great hall standing around them both.

Miranda's face was bruised her lip was bleeding she was sporting a pretty bad nosebleed and had a few scratches here and there. Takara weren't doing too good herself. She had a big gash on her forehead that was bleeding down her face and a bruise on her right cheek.

" Both of you go and see Dumbledore now! Mr. Black and Mr Lupin accompany them to the headmasters office make sure no more fighting happens.

A/n 

Did ya like hu hu hu did ya did ya did ya???

Please review

     


	8. pack up ye stuff

A/N I won nothing blah blah blah

Members of Silva ice are Takara, Jade, Lily and Alice but people don't see Alice as apart of them because her personality is different that the rest of them. She mellower

***

" Both of you go and see Dumbledore now! Mr. Black and Mr Lupin accompany them to the headmasters office make sure no more fighting happens.

Sirius held Takara and Remus held Miranda.

" What the happened?" Remus asked.

" She slapped me so I had to defend my self."

" What a crock of shit. Your just jealous because I'm going out with him." Takara said nodding her head in Sirius' direction.

" Alright so she started it?" Sirius asked.

" Yes."

" No."

" White beard." Remus said as they reached the gargoyle.

**Dumbledore's office**

" Now what has happened?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk.

" Well, I had a argument with Jade so I went running after her when she accused me of stealing Sirius off her and when I ignored her she decided to smash my head into a wall."

" That is soo not true," Miranda said, " You started on me."

"Oh please." Takara said rolling her eyes.

" You see." Said pointing at Takara " That's how she is."

" Go suck on wind."

" That's enough." Dumbledore said calmly " 50 points from Hufflepuff for lying to me Miss Chase."

" That's so unfair." Miranda sulked.

" And 25 points from Gryffindor. Miss Chase you are free to go." When she stormed out Professor Dumbledore turned to Takara " Miss Carlviér what did we agree when you had a fight 2weeks ago?"

" That if I had another one you'd call in my parents," she answered in a small voice " but I didn't start it this time"

" Miss Carlviér I have no choice. You may go."

Takara got up a walked out of the office.

" Hey it can't be all that bad," Sirius said "can it?"

" It's worse." Remus replied.

The passed by real slow for Takara. Sirius, Lily, Takara and Fabian sat down for lunch.

" Where are those guys?" Fabian asked looking at his watch.

" I'm gonna get it. I just know I am." Takara said putting her head in her hands. 

" Hey Kara everything will be ok." Lily said sounding more optimistic than she felt.

" Please say my mum's at home and not my dad, please lord please." Takara said praying.

" Everything's going to be fine." Sirius said putting a comforting arm around her.

" They gonna move me to Scotland I just know they are."   

The doors to the great hall opened. A Chinese woman who looked around 20 with light brown hair and light blue eyes walked in. she was wearing a pair of jeans and tight shirt. Behind her was a little girl who looked around 10 with light loosely curled brown hair and silver almond shaped eyes was skipped in.

" I think I just found my babies mother." Fabian said awe struck by the beautiful woman who just walked in.

Takara turned around to see Augustus Rookwood stroll up to the woman. " This is interesting." She mumbled.

" Hi my name is Augustus Rookwood," he took her hand up and kissed her hand " how can I help you?"

" I'm looking for…."

" Me I know I wanna take you to the moon and back."

" No," she said taking her hand away from him " I'm looking for my daughter."

Augustus paled " Daughter?" 

" Yes why else would I be standing here? To see you?" she laughed harshly " Please boy move out of my way."

" She told ye." The little girl giggled.

The woman walked up to the head table and started talked with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

" I wonder who she is." Sirius said as the woman walked down towards them with both of the Professors and the little girl behind her. _" I've seen her somewhere before."_

" Takara will you please follow me." Professor Dumbledore said. 

Hanging her head low she walked with them.

" Lily can you look after Anasty please." The woman said with a warm smile.

" Yeah sure." Lily said smiling back.

" Who is that?" Fabian asked watching the woman arse.

" That Takara's mum. Charlie Carlviér." Lily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" WHAT?" Sirius and Fabian said together.

" Yep 'Tis me mam." Said the girl called Anasty.

" Why do you have a weird accent?" Fabian asked.

" Well me mam and da move to Scotland when I was young Kara was already 9 so she didn't get it."

" I always thought she came from exotic country." Fabian said steering into space.

" Well me da's from Spain but he was moved to Scotland at a young age with his mother when his da died. Me grandma's Scottish you see." She said smiling " What's ye names?"

" Fabian Prewett and Sirius Black."

" Ye a Black." She asked shocked.

" Yeah the disowned one." He said this was going to happen to him.

****

Waiting outside Dumbledore's office was a man stood. The man was 6"2 with honey hair green eyes. This was Takara's father Nickos Carlviér 

They got into Dumbledore's office and sat down.

" Well my letter told you what happened in the hallway this morning. Now I think we need to talk about how we are going to stop this from happening."   

" What happened?" Nickos asked his daughter.

Takara took a deep breathe in, she was going to be in so much trouble " I started dating Sirius Black, she got jealous and called me a few names I ignored her and she took me by my hair and smashed it into the wall."

Nickos' green eye's looked very murderous right now. " Ye are datin'? We agreed no datin' till ye of age. And the worst thing is ye datin' a Black no less."

" Nickos sit down." Charlie said calmly " So she smashed your head into the wall and you retaliated."

" Well yeah. If I hadn't she would have bashed my head in."

" Well done love." Charlie said. They all looked at her as if she was mad. " I taught my daughter how to defend herself as you have both said she was defending herself. At least she didn't use…"

" 'Tis not the point Charlie." Nickos snapped, " She should have had the sense… I canna take much more of this. Takara have all ye stuff pack up by next week Sunday." (It's a Friday)

" Why?" Takara asked looking at both of her parents.

" Ye comin' home. I'm takin' ye out of Hogwarts. I willna have this anymore."

" Wait Nickos you do not have the right to make a decision like that with out me." Charlie said, " She's doing good here. You just don't like the fact she going out with that Sirius boy."

" Ye damn straight, a Black the whole pack of them are pureblood maniacs. I willna have my daughter hanging around the likes of him."

" Da you can't do this, he's not like them, he's different he left home because he couldn't stand them. We love each other!" Takara screamed.

" Ye hold a civil tongue in ye head yer speakin' to me lass or I'll give ye a hidin' yer never forget." Nickos said viciously then he turned to Dumbledore " My daughter will be leavin' next week Sunday." 

Takara stood up and ran out of the office she could hear her father calling her back but she didn't care she had to get out of there.

This was done the day before an exam SOS if it's crap but now I've finished this part the story can really start

***

A/N

Xxmuseclioxx- I don't hate you thanks for your advice and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	9. got to tell you

A/N I own nothing blah blah blah

                                                            ****

Takara stood up and ran out of the office she could hear her father calling her back but she didn't care she had to get out of there.

She ran up to the 7th floor with out stopping.

Takara's thoughts

I can't believe there doing this to me. I hate them there ruining my LIFE! _The fact is you have no life with out Sirius_. I hate that cruel little voice at the back of your head telling you stuff you already know but don't want to acknowledge.

How am I meant to tell them all 'I'm sorry but I'm leaving you for good. Have a nice day!'

I got to the room of requirements (A/N I forgot what floor it's on.) walked passed the door three times saying all the things I needed in my head.

_' Junk food, coke, piano.'_ I opened the door and everything I wanted was there. I took a slab of chocolate which was as big as a bolder and bit in to it. Nothing had ever tasted so good, except Sirius' lips. His full passionately lustfully tempting lips. _Dang why is that boy on my mind?_

I got to the piano the instrument my Da wanted me to play from when I was a 'young bonnie lass' I really wanted to play the clarinet but no it had to be his way as usual. Don't get me wrong I love it now but he always pushes. Why are men so pigheaded?

I sat down and just started to play every song I had every known.

Even the piano couldn't sooth my pain like it use to. It would always remind me of the times Lily, Jade, Alice and I would spend in front of mine at home just playing and singing. Even here in Hogwarts we do it just meet up here sing make up song you know hang. But now my 'rents want me to leave to go to some god forsaking school with god knows who. I won't make friend not like the one's I have here in Hogwarts. I wiped my tears away tears willna help me now, nothing I can do I'm not of age won't be for a long time. They'll most probably ship me off to an all school where you have to wear those green and blue pleated tartan skirts and big green jumpers that do nothing for you figure.

I wished for a diary some quills and some ink. I picked the items up and sat on a big light blue comfy chair.

Dear diary,

This has to be the worst day in history. From the age of four my Da has never given me any freedom. 'It's your destine you have to blah, blah, blah.' I'm a teenager for Christ sake what do they expect me to do cut my self off from the rest of the world.

It's like I'm meant to be this robot just to shut off my feelings completely.

Now I'm leaving the one place where I love to go. All my friends and family are here and I love it here. It's like my 5th home (1st the one in London, 2ndthe one in Scotland, 3rd Lil's, 4th Alice's then Hogwarts.)

How am I going to tell Sirius that I'm leaving, I mean that boy ha the worst timing I've ever know. Why couldn't tell me he loved me a few months ago no not Sirius Black the day he tells me the day before I find out I'm **LEAVING!**

I put the diary down and continued to play on the piano just sitting there playing while a whirl wind of ideas flowed threw my head. Like Sirius taking me off to some island and could be happy there, sunbath during the day and make love during the night.

I knew it was naïve of me to think of Sirius coming to me on a broomstick and whisking me away. But all I have left are my dreams.

                                                                   ****           

Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Jade, Gideon, Fabian and Alice all sat down in the hall being entertained by Takara's little sister Anastasia (Anasty for short). When Charlie Carlviér came back in the great hall looking very pissed off.

" Mam these are me knew friends. Fabian and Gideon Prewett and James potter of course you know Jade, Lily, Alice and Remus. And this is Sirius Black. Dinna worry he not like the rest of his family, he ran away you know ain't that cool?" Anasty said smiling.        

" Come on Anasty we got to go." She said, " Say good bye to your friends, you have to go to school."

" But Mam I dinna wont to. Please mam please." She said putting on that cute innocent look.

" Dinna try that missy. Your going and that's that." Charlie stop to look at the group of teenagers who sat with her youngest daughter. And then her eyes fell upon Sirius. _' He seems lick such a nice and handsome young boy. I can't see anything wrong with him.'_

" Well we have to be going. It was nice meeting you all." Charlie gave Lily, Jade and Alice kisses on the cheeks. " Remus don't be a stranger come and see me sometime." She said also kissing him on the cheek.

" Bye ye guys." She gave Lily, Jade, Remus and Alice hugs. She pinched Gideon's and Fabians cheeks, ruffled James' hair. She stopped at Sirius and whispered in his ear _" Me sister love ye, take care of her."_ Gave him a kiss on the cheek blushed furiously and ran.

After dinner Jade, Alice and Lily went into there rooms.

" Where's T.K?" Alice asked.

" Don't know don't care." Jade said harshly.  

" That's not fair," Lily, retorted, " she was just saying what we wouldn't and to tell you, the truth I wish I had because you needed to hear it. She's had a real hard time today and if you're just gonna bitch about her shut the fuck up and sulk on you bed."

" So what's wrong with her today?" Jade asked feeling bad about what she said.

" Uncle Nick and Aunt Charlie had to come because she got into another fight. I'm real worried she didn't turn up for any of her lessons."

" I'm sure she with Sirius. She'll be back when she ready." Alice said reassuringly.

The next morning Takara's bed looked like no one had slept in it.

" She done it with Sirius," Jade said putting on her clothes.

" Lets go and wake them up." Alice said evilly.

In the boys dorm they where all just got up. It was the same old same old.

Sirius was jumping on his bed; James and Gideon were having an argument about Quidditch teams, Fabian was making a house out of exploding snap cards, Peter had just woken up and Remus just got out the shower. Needless to say this was a room of half naked men good looking half naked men (except Peter of course.)

Lily, Jade and Alice busted in without knocking. 

Sirius fell off his bed, James and Gideon jumped under the covers, Peter squeaked and hid and Remus ran back in the bathroom. Fabian who was fully dressed wave at them and continued to make his house.

" Hey Si, where's Takara?" Jade asked.

" Ain't she with you?" he asked gingerly touching the back of his head.

" No we thought she was…. I knew something was wrong!" Lily shouted.

" What do you mean Evans?" James asked.

" She didn't come back last night so we thought she was over here knocking boot with Sirius." Alice said pointing.

" Have you checked anywhere yet, somewhere she might go?" Remus asked from inside the bathroom.

" No we'll do that." Jade said and the girls left.

With no words spoken Sirius took out the Marauders map and searched for her. 

" There she is," Remus said looking over his shoulder " but where is that?"

" I know what that is," Fabian said smiling " that's the room of requirements you go in there and you get anything you want it's so cool."

" How do you know?" Gideon asked.

" Fucked a honey in there once." Fabian said grinning.

" Okay I gotta see her." Sirius said reaching for the doorknob.

" Sirius it would help if you actually had clothes on." James pointed out.

Both gangs met outside the room of requirements.

" What you doing here?" Lily and Remus asked at the same time.

" None of you business." Jade and Fabian said to each other.

" Where here to get Takara." Lily and Sirius said.

" Okay when you finished talking at the same time can we go in?" Gideon asked getting impatient. 

Sirius opened the door and saw Takara lying on the piano sleeping peacefully. He crouched down move the few pieces of hair out of her face and nudged her.

" Mmmm…" she said waking up slowly.

Her eyes where puffy and red and her face was pale with tear streaks down her cheeks.

" Wh…what time is it?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" 10:30." Sirius whispered.

" What? Oh my god I'm late for lesson."

" What lesson it's the weekend." Fabian said taking a big slab of chocolate.

" Where have you been? We where worried sick about you!" Lily and Jade said at the same time.

" I saw Dumbledore and I got mad so I came in here. I guess I fell asleep."

" Ye think." Jade said sarcastically.

" What did Dumbledore say that was so bad?" Remus asked.

" I think you should sit down." Takara said biting her thumbnail.

Five chairs came from nowhere and everyone sat down. " As you probably know my 'rents came yesterday. My dad was upset because I got in other fight. To make a long story short I have 8days left in Hogwarts and they're making me leave and I don't wanna go." She said starting to cry again.

Everyone knelt down near her and Sirius hugged her.

" Why?" Jade asked.

" Because I'm dating and the fact I'm dating a Black doesn't help matters."

Sirius felt guilty she had to leave because of who he was, because of his family was.

" Couldn't you talk to him?" Gideon asked.

" Trying to talk to uncle Nick is like talking to a stone wall. Believe me I've tried." Jade mumbled resentfully.   

" It's okay T.K," Lily hated seeing her best friend cry " you still got a bit of time to have fun and fuck up the school."

Takara giggled " Your right," she said wiping away her tears " I can't spend the next 8days doing shit all. I'm gonna make the most of it."         

A/N

Xxmuseclioxx- I'm glad you like the last chapter. I'm not form Scotland but I know some friends and family who live down there so you just pick it up.

Thanks for reviewing


	10. luv u

A/N I own nothing blah, blah, blah

Takara giggled " Your right," she said wiping away her tears " I can't spend the next 8days doing shit all. I'm gonna make the most of it."

And that's exactly what she did. She tried to spend as much as she could with girlfriends, her guy friends and alone time with Sirius. It was almost the day of their 6month anniversary. Luckily she was going to be there for it. 

****

****

**Thursday (3 more days till she leaves.)**

Sirius spent the last hour playing Quidditch; he really didn't really feel like playing considering his girlfriend was leaving the school.

_How am I going to live without those lips, those hands? Damn Sirius stop torching yourself. There's nothing you can do just go and have a nice shower and get rid of all the thoughts of touching her smooth golden skin, her lips. Sirius Black get a hold of your self._

Sirius opened the door of the dorm room and saw Takara standing there in her school uniform and robes, her skin looked golden in the darkness of the room. Her hair was in a bun on the top of her head. She stood with some stuff in her hand. He walked up to her and she stepped back.

" What's wrong babe?"

" I just thought it would make it easier if I gave you back some of the things you gave me." She said.

" What, why?" Sirius asked running his hands through his hair.

" Because I can't cling onto all these things, everything I want is in my heart and my head. So here's you Quidditch robes," she said placing the item in his hands " t-shirts, boxer shorts and your leather jacket." She took another step back till she was near his bed. She took off her robes and threw them to one side, next her school jumper. Items of clothing came off till she stood in front of him in only her school shirt and knee-high boots.

" Wh…" Sirius had never seen her show so much flesh ever. Everything she wore usually covered her neck to toe.

" I giving you back everything that's yours," she said slowly unbuttoning her shirt to relieving her lace peach coloured bra and knickers " And I am yours. All yours." She laid down on his bed propped up by her elbows, one leg straight the other right near her knee.

Sirius mouth went dried she looked soo hott. _So what you doing here? She's waiting for you, you twat._ Sirius dropped the items in his hands and strolled to his bed. She smiled lustfully raising her and to take her hair out of the bun. Her hair was straight coming into her face down to her peach coloured underwear.

" Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me already?" she asked smirking.

He didn't need be asked twice. He lay down beside her kissed her slowly savouring every moment. Takara ran her tongue over his bottom lip and heard growl from deep down in his throat. Sirius got on top of running his hands over her bra taunting the peaks of her breasts. His mouth left her down her throat down her neck and stopped till he felt a little beating erratically, he smiled against her neck and continued the path down to the valley in between her breast. He sucked on the material of her bra feeling her nipples raise under his tongue Takara moaned. Unclasping her bra her felt Takara's stop him.

" We…can't." she said.

" Oh," Sirius said a little disappointedly. He got of her and sat beside her " whenever your ready."

" I didn't mean that. I meant I don't want to have my first with boots on."            

"Oh" Sirius said slowly sliding his hands down the side of her lovely golden stomach playing with her belly button ring, down her slender thighs, legs, and to her boots, slowly unzipping the zip of the boots and gently slid them off, still looking deep into her eyes.

Smiling, he slowly ran his hands back up her body, to her chest. Takara gave a small grown as he did this, and bent his head gently, lifting her self-up to meet his absolutely gorgeous lips.

Sirius moved his hand from her slender breasts to behind her back and slowly lowered, Takara flat on the bed.

"Are you okay about this?  I mean, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes, till your ready." Sirius said looking at her with such love and understanding in his most beautiful violet eyes that made Takara go all-weak.

" Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure."

"Takara, I have to tell u you something." He said looking away from her, which made Takara feel uneasy and a little frightened.

"What is it?" she said with a slight quiver in her voice, and at that point, Sirius looked straight into her eyes and said, 

" I love you so much that I don't want to loose you. I'm afraid of loosing you that this departure is killing me. Just being here with you right now just makes me want you more and I'm afraid of doing this with you just in case you aren't exactly sure that you want to. I would do nothing to hurt you, do you know that?"

"I love you too, that's why I am here, and I am so sure about this. I don't want to leave, but I have to, but I love you soooo much, I want this time to be special, to treasure this moment while we are apart for a while. Do you understand what I mean?"

" Yeah I do."

" Well lets get rid of these pesky robes." Sirius jumped off the bed ripping his Quidditch robes off till all he was left wearing was his boxer short and he jumped back on the bed.

Cupping her cheek with one hand he kissed her slowly and passionately slowly sliding he's hands down her body till he got to her panties and slid them of slowly so that she could tell him to stop whenever she wanted to. Takara knew exactly what he was doing so slid her hands to his boxer and pulled them off completely. Sirius took her bra of never breaking contact with her lips. He lifted his fingers to both her breast; mildly surprised to find his hands shaking as he lightly touched the dark tip, fascinated as the skin contracted and hardened under his hands. Bending his head down to put affection upon her right breast while using his other hand to caress the left.

She moaned as he swirled his tongue around the swollen nipple and lightly sucking it, he showed the same attention to the left breast. No jealous breasts allowed. He kissed her neck and back up to her sensual lips. He put one his hand down between her legs; he rubbed two fingers back and forth while using his thumb to rub her clitoris.  She shivered wanting his fingers came back and forth. Spreading her legs opened he positioned him self on top of her. She looked in to his eyes biting her bottom lip.

"  One moment of pain that's it." She nodded her head but eyes still looked unsure. He bent his down and captured her lips in a kiss. With one thrust he broke her virgins barrier, and buried himself deep within her trembling body. Takara cried out clinging onto him. He stayed still for a minute letting her body get use to him _" you okay?"_ he whispered?" she nodded then he started to move seductively inside of her. She instantly she wrapped her legs around his waist moving to his rhythm. Thrusting inside of her trying to hold out till he heard her scream then he released him self inside of her.

He collapsed against her shoulder breathing heavily. 

" You okay?" he asked rolling to the side taking her with him.

" That was… wow."

" Thank you. I love angel." He said kissing her on the forehead.

" I love you to babes."

 A/N

Thanks to my bezzie m8 shazza

  __

   


	11. the morning after, anniversaie and the p...

A/N I own nothing at all except a few characters.

I don't' remember if I did a description of Frank just in case here they are. 

Frank Longbottom – tall butch guy plays on the Gryffindor Quidditch team (goal keeper) he has bark brown hair that he likes to spike up with dark brown eyes. He's one of the best goalies Gryffindor has had and a great duellist (ask any of the Slytherin's)     

Back to the story.

Takara lay on her stomach remembering what a wonderful time she had the night before with Sirius. The sunlight shone through the curtains around his bed but she still stayed in bed loving the feeling of being this close to him. She felt Sirius kissing the back of her knee up towards her thigh. It took great effort not moan in pleasure.

" You up?" he whispered.

" Mmmm… Maybe." She turned on her back as he continued the path up her leg.

Spreading her legs open he kissed the inside of her thigh placing feather- light kisses on the spot she most wanted him. He blew her womanhood lightly tormenting her as her hands reached the sheets of the bed.

He teased her clitoris with his tongue she began to moan loudly. He eased his tongue inside of her tasting everything. He suckled on the sensitive nub of flesh. He dipped two fingers into her velvety folds pushing his finger back and forth, she moaned loudly and he added another finger to heighten her pleasure. Kissed up her abdomen swirling his tongue around her navel playing with her belly ring pulling it with his teeth. Biting and nibbling at her breasts and neck he finally got to her lips. Shearing a mine-blowing kiss he rested next to her.

" Happy anniversary angel." Sirius said pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

" Happy anniversary babe." She kissed him again rolling on top of him to straddle him.

Sirius rolled to look out of the curtain to see if anyone was awake when he saw blood on the sheets. " I didn't hurt you did I? I mean I wanted…."

She pressed her fingers to his lips " you where a perfect gentleman and yes it did hurt a little but it's meant to." She kissed him. 

" You know I've always wanted to be on top." She said grinning slyly.

" Well there's always a first time for everything." He bought her head down and started to kiss her. She moaned when she felt his erection teasing her womanhood. She bought her hand down to put his shaft inside her. When he was all the way home she sat still getting use to him being in her. Sirius bucked his hip smiling at her evilly as she flung her head back.

She blushed " I … I don't know what to do now."

Sirius put both hands on her hip and moved her hips till she took over. Takara's hands where in her hair, Sirius sat up holding her causing more friction and pleasure between them. She finally cried out our and Sirius came soon after. They lay limp against each other. 

" You where brilliant my dear." Sirius said planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

She blushed again "Thanks." She mumbled.

She got off him and lay down beside him. " I don't know what I'm gonna do when I go." She said quietly.

He pulled her close to him. " We'll be fine. I promise."

There where voice coming from the door and someone pulled the curtains around Sirius bed open.

" There bonking!" Fabian shouted.

" What is wrong with your friend? Takara asked pulling the covers up to her neck.

" Look I don't know what's wrong with him. But if he don't shut up I'm going to kill him."

Alice, Jade, Lily walked up to Sirius' bed and looked at them with hands on there hips.

" This is where you've been no note saying that you wouldn't be coming back yesterday?" Lily said.

" Do you know how worried we've been? No consideration." Alice said dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

" Did you even use protection? I don't want to become an Aunt before the age of 25 you know." Jade said " kids these days."

" I'm sorry. I didn't know I would be out all night. Didn't mean to make you worried." Takara said blushing garnet biting her bottom lip.   

" What are you her mothers or something? She's a big girl now." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

" Now you listen here mister I'm all that like to get woman into bed even thought their friends are worried sick, shut up Takara's is my kin and I'm allowed to worry. She could be 105 years old and I will still worry." Jade said poking him in his chest.

" Beside operation DDG must start. You have exactly 20mins left so you better put you skates on." Alice said to Takara. 

" Oh shit I forgot. Pass me some clothes please." Takara said sitting up.

Lily chucked her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt she found on the floor.

Takara got dressed under the covers.

" Hey what we watching?" James asked coming over to Sirius' bed with Remus, Peter and Gideon.

" What the hell." Remus said dropping his books on Gideon foot that was wearing the same expression as him.

" Very smart Rem, that fucking hurts." Gideon said hopping.

" Sorry mate. What…. I mean how…. I mean whoa."

" Why are you so shocked?" Peter asked.

" It's like seeing you little sister having sex." He grimaced and walked away.

Takara jumped out of Sirius' bed kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room with Alice, Jade and Lily hot on her heels.

" Okay details." Fabian demanded. 

" No, why would I tell you?" Sirius asked putting a pair of boxers on.

Fabian bent a picked up her peach coloured panties " I'd say she had a good time."

Sirius slapped him upside he's head " Gid how comes your bro didn't turn out like you?"

" Not everyone can be as dashing as me." He said popping his collar.

" So you fuc …" Peter was cut of by a book which hit him in the head.

" If you don't shut up I'll be throwing more than a book in your head." Sirius said hotly.

" Sorry, gosh." Peter said rubbing his head.

" I don't want to hear any details." Remus said shuddering.

" Well it's fucking obvious what they did." James said picking up her bra and flung it on Remus' head.

" Eww, what wrong with you? I don't want them." Remus said throwing them to Gideon.

" I don't want my ex's underwear." He said chucking them at Peter.

" I think not. I desperate but not that desperate." And chucked the bra at Fabian.

" Hey I don't mind keeping them. So she wears lace underwear nice."

Sirius grabbed the bra and chucked a book at him too.

" You have no self-respect do you?"

" Nope. Perverted since the day I was born." Fabian said grinning like a mad man.

**GREAT HALL**

****

The guys sat down to eat breakfast in the great hall.

" Wheth tis tkara? …. Soddy emus." Sirius said trying to wipe scramble eggs off Remus' face.

" Padfoot table manners wouldn't go a miss." Remus said wiping the egg piece out of his eyes.

" Egg boys right we only got 20minutes till lesson." Gideon said checking his watch

 " There getting ready for school," Remus said helping himself to some more toast.  

"  Do you think Lily will go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked.

" I'm I wouldn't bet your family fortune on it mate." Fabian laughed

 " Hey did you lot hear Quidditch training on Monday after potions?" Frank asked thinking a seat next to Fabian.

There was a crowed around the door.

The guys stood up to see what all the fuss was all about, but they still couldn't see so they went to join the crowed and they couldn't believe what they saw.

Standing there was Alice, Jade and Lily dressed short black pleated skirts, long black knee high boots and tight shirts with the five middle buttons buttoned up. So they showed the right amount of cleavage and just enough of their stomach and their matching wand tattoo's. Their hair was corn rowed on side and put up in a high ponytail.

They stepped out the way and there was Takara dressed in a short black with a split and a shirt that ties up at the front, you could see her tattoos and her blue belly ring. Her hair was now straight braided the same and the rest of the girl except she had silver and white elastic band in her hair. Her hair came out of a silver hair band with a mass of ringlet curls coming passed the base of her back. She had white eye shadow on which made her eyes stand out. She looked PHAT. 

" What are they wearing?" James asked taking off his glasses.

" I don't know but I like it." Sirius said looking Takara up and down.

" When did they get tattoos?" Gideon asked.

" Not even I knew that." Remus said.

" What is the meaning of your clothing it's not the uniform after six-years I thought you would have known that." Professor McGonagall said her lips going into a thin line.

" Professor today's my last day. I want to have fun." Takara said simply.

She mumbled something under her breath "come break it up nothing to see here."

Evan Rosier strolled up to Takara " You look pretty hot today pudding even the mudbloods (Lily and Jade) looks decent." He said playing with her belly ring.

Takara swung back her fist and punched him in the face " If you ever talk about my family like that I'll kill you."

" You bitch you broke my nose." He raised his hand and struck her. Takara staggered holding her thumping cheek.

A rage came over Sirius, one he has never felt before. He jumped over the table and punched him in the face and wouldn't stop he was on top of him punching the shit out of him and his friends just cheer him on.   

Frank pushed the gathering crowed out of the way and pulled Sirius off Rosier and dragged him into and empty classroom.

" Why the fuck did you do that for?" Sirius shouted.

" Because you don't want to be sent to Azkaban for murder and leave your hot looking girlfriend for the taking now would you. I know I wouldn't want to leave Alice when she's looking that hot in that outfit. Damn you Black your spoiling my possible make out time." Frank said smirking at him. Frank always new what to say to break up the atmosphere.

" Sorry mate it's just he hit her. He hit my girl. I'm going back out there." Sirius said walking towards the door.

" Oh no you don't speedy your gonna stay here till you've calmed down and I'll go and get Kara. I know if go back out there you leap on him and none of us that."

Takara walked into the classroom her cheek was bruised " Are you alright?" she asked sitting on a table.

" Me?" he said walking up to her and touching her face. "You're the one with the bruise on her cheek."

" It looks worst than it actually is. I'm a big girl; I can take care of my self. "

" Still doesn't mean I can't worry about my angel now do it?" He kissed her lying gently on the table.

" I really like you tattoo, it's cute. What does it mean?" he asked lifting up her shirt.

" It says Yasu it mean tranquil."   

" You tranquil, you are one of the hyperactive people I know behind me."

" No one is as hyperactive as you,"

She shrugged her shoulder. "I just thought it looked cute." 

" What does this one mean?" it looked like a scripture or something.

" Nothing," said with a quiver in her voice " Just something I love to remember my family by."

" Do you have anymore?" Takara turned onto her back and he saw a tattoo of two wands together with a flaming phoenix coming out. She turned back around to face him.

" How did you get so many with out you parents knowing?"

" A little illusion charm goes along way."

" I'm going to ask you a personal question, who was your last boyfriend?" he asked playing with her belly ring.

" I don't remember,"

" Don't lie, who?"

" I don't remember."

He started licking below her navel. " I can make this very, very difficult for you." He started kissing her stomach and started to undo the buttons of her shirt. She started to moan and arch her back as her kept going up towards her breast. 

" We have to go to lesson." He got off the table and picked up his bag.

" Do we have to?" Takara whined.

" Yes, now do up your shirt and let's go."

" But I was enjoying my-self."

" Told you I could make it difficult." And he left a very shocked Takara in the classroom.

*****

The day went on in Hogwarts no one knew Takara was leaving beside her friends so at the beginning of dinner a many people got the shock of lives.

" I would like to make an announcement before we eat today," there where mumbles Dumbledore never talked before dinner except the start of the year something had to be wrong " I would like you to help me say good bye to one of the brightest and courageous students Hogwarts has seen these many years. Will you raise you glasses to Miss Takara Carlviér."

Everyone except the Slytherin's and Miranda raised their glasses.

" This is soo embarrassing." Takara said sinking in to her seat.

" You wont be to embarrassed if I take you out tonight?" Sirius whispered softly in ear sending chills down her spine.

" Of course not," she smiled at him " what should I wear? Casual, dressy-casual, sexy?"

" I'd say casual unless you want to come in your birthday suit." He whispered huskily.

Slapped him on the shoulder. " What time should I meet you?"

" At 8:30."

" That only gives me an hour to get ready! I gotta go." And she ran out of the great hall.

" Everything ready?" Sirius asked Jade.

" Not even Merlin him self could spoil this plan." She said smugly " Better go help her."

Sirius turned to see James talking to Lily.

" Come on Evans please come with me." He pleaded

" I'm already going with Amos Diggory, sorry." And she left with Jade.

" Amos Diggory does this girl have no Gryffindor pride?" eh asked sounding deeply disgusted.

" So let me get this straight," Frank said pointing his fork at James " she don't have any Gryffindor pride because she doesn't want to date you? I'd never think I would ever hear my self say this but Evans is right you are pig-headed."

James mumbled something under his breath and walked over to the Hufflepuff table to ask out Sarah Calvin a log legged blonde with as much brains as a walnut.

*****

Takara was dressed to kill in her little frilled bleached denim mini skirt with a tight white shirt with three buttons undone. Lily had just finished straitening and crimping her hair complaining that her hair looked fine curly but Takara had wanted it straight. She had it in a high ponytail with her hair cascading down her back. She wore some light blue eye shadow and some glitter lip-gloss.

" You are all done now girl so why are you still up here?" Alice asked putting the finishing touches to Takara's makeup.

" I'm nervous this is me and Sirius' first date. Remember we've been secret for a while now."

" Look there's nothing to it. You've already said you love each other and had sex. Just make the most of it while you can." Jade said.

" Later on," she said just about to close the door when she opened it again " I won't be back tonight just thought I would tell you."

She walked down the girl's staircase into the common room. She saw Sirius standing there and he looked good, in white shirt and a pair of dark blue denim jeans.

" Hey gorgeous." She said wrapping her arm around his back.

" Hey angel." He said kissing her on the cheek " I got you something."

" Oh you didn't …. Jewelry oh gimme." She said her eyes lighting up at the sight of the bark blue box. Everyone love the new store in Hogsmeade called 'Enchanted' because that's what the jewelry did to all the woman anyway.

He gave the box and she opened it and she almost passed out. It was a diamond heart shaped locket with words engraved in the middle.

" Si …. I can't …. It's too expensive." She stuttered.

Sirius turned her around putting her hair to the front of her and put the locket on. " Nothings too expensive for you angel." And he kissed her on the cheek.

" What does that mean?" she asked pointing at that engraved letters.

" 'Vous et Nul Autre'- you and no other."

" That's so sweet." Giving him a kiss on the lips" I got your present but I don't know weather we'd have time because where going out."

" Give it to me later. Right now we need to get going before someone catches us." He took her by the hand and lead her up some stairs and more stairs the stairs just kept going and going.

" You okay love?" Sirius asked.

" Yeah it's just I wore trainers instead of knee high bo…" before she could finish her sentence Sirius had picked her up like she weight nothing and carried her up the rest of the stairs. Sirius put her down and put his hands over her eyes.

" Close your eyes okay." She walked blindly for a few steps till Sirius took his hands off her eyes.

**" SUPPRISE!"** She heard and she staggered backwards holding her heart.

" Omigosh, ye did this for me?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes.

" Yep only the best for my angel." Sirius said wrapping his arm around her waist.

" Thank ye." She said and she kissed him deeply.

" Hem I think this is meant to be a party. Jaden put on some music." Jade said.

Everyone said hellos to Takara as she walked in. The room had streamers and balloons everywhere. There was a big banner that said ' Gonna Miss You' and it was charmed to flash different colours. Ahead of her was a table full of gift from her friends and she felt so chocked up.

" Hey can I have this dance?" she turned around to see Fabian standing there.

" Why not."

Takara spent most of the time dancing but not with Sirius every time she went to someone else would her to dance.

Takara was still dancing when she felt two strong arms hold her waist she turned round to see six Slytherin's around her.

Malcolm Avery tall boy with black hair with dark brown eye's eyes he was 6"1. Joshua McAllen was a dirty blonde guy with cold blue eyes. He was 6ft.

Evan Rosier a tall brown haired boy with green eyes and an evil grin 6"1½. 

Daniel Wilkes was 6ft. He had spiky copper brown hair and dark drown eyes.

Severus Snape a greasy oily hair boy who looked like he hadn't washed in years. He had black eyes he was 6"1.

And the leader Devon Fitzroy he was 6"2 eye's as cold as ice grey. He had slick blonde hair and he looked like pure evil.

" What do you want?" Takara asked backing away from them.

" We just want a dance." Joshua grabbed her by her waist hard and pressed her to him.

Sirius was looking for Takara but couldn't see her over the masses of people.

Then he saw her with Devon and co. he immediately smelt trouble and rounded up the Gryffindor guys.

" McAllen get you hand off me I don't anything to with you." She pulled herself out of is grasp tried to walk away when Avery, Snape, Rosier, Wilkes and Fitzroy surrounded her.

" See my little flower I always get my own way."  
  


" Not today." Takara turned around and saw Jade, Alice and Lily. 

" And what are you gonna do?" Snape asked.

" No one was talking to you oily," Jade said.      

" Well four is better than one," said Devon rubbing his hand together.

" Devon you come out with some bullshit do you know that, is all the gel fumes affecting your brain?" Alice asked. 

" Don't fight how you feel," said Avery.

Alice just stood there laughing at him. 

" And four of what?" Lily asked. " What makes you think I'll touch you with a twenty foot Quidditch goal post."

" Lily be true to yourself, you like me." Severus said smiling.

" Me like you get real Snape you've spent the last five years calling me mudblood."

" Come on Lily dear you can't resist me."

" She don't like you can you get that through your greasy head?" Jade said.

" Shut up you filthy ugly half breed."

" You better watch who you talking to." Severus turned round and saw at least 20 Gryffindor guys there with their wands out and Sirius, James, Fabian, Gideon and Remus was in front.

" Get out." Sirius growled.

" Why everyone's invited," Devon said.

" No trash allowed." Alice said.    

" Avery shut your hoe up, if you can't control."

" Who are you calling a hoe?" Frank asked.

" Oh you have feelings for the harlot do you?"

" Why you…" All the Gryffindor held Frank back.

Alice turned round to Devon and kneed him in balls. " That's for calling me a hoe, and this," she said punching him in the eye " is for thinking me and my friends would even consider going any where with you." She walked off to Frank.

Lily walked up to James.

" What do you think your doing with my girlfriend Potter?" Severus asked.

" Is all that grease clogging up you brain I'm not with you and never will be!"

Jade tried to walk off but Joshua wouldn't let go of her wrist.

**" GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"** Jade struggled but she still couldn't get loose. She stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach.

Takara was just about to go but Rosier stood in her way. " Do you wanna move out of my way?" Takara asked.

" Don't feel like it actually." He touched her cheek and Sirius saw red and pounced on him again.

" Don't you ever touch my girlfriend again." Sirius snarled between punches.  

Frank dragged Sirius off Rosier.

" I think it's time you left," James said. 

The Slytherin's went.  

_" Your gonna regret you ever done that."_ Joshua said.

******

"Thanks for that," Takara said.

" You can say thank you by dancing with me," he took her by the hand and bought her to the dance floor. They danced for awhile then a slow song came on everyone got with their date and started slow dancing.

" Oh I love this song." Rochelle said.

It was Heat Wave 'always and forever'.

" Do you know what?" Sirius asked.

" What"

" The past five years I've known you I've never seen you with you hair out."

" Yes you have the day you pushed me in the lake and the first time we made love."

" Yeah but that was like the first day of school and totally different."

" So."

He took her hair out the band that held her hair up. Golden brown crimped hair cascaded down her face. She took her hands going to put her hair back in the bun.

" No," Sirius said, " I like you hair like that."

She left her hair out and continued to dance.

"Okay it's time that Takara opened her present." Lily said.

She got so many gift that she felt the tears coming.

" Speech!" Gideon shouted.

" No I can't." 

" Speech!" everyone else joined in.

" Well I would just like to say thank you for organizing this party fro me, I would also like to say happy 6month anniversary to my boyfriend Sirius I love you-aww everyone said- and I'm going miss you so much." She started to cry; " I'm going to say get on with the party before I make a complete prat of my self. 

It was about 3am and the party was still going on strong.

Everyone sat down except Takara and James who where dancing with each other.

" Where's Amos?" Sirius asked.

" He pissed off when the Slytherin's came." She looked back at a dance Takara.    

" Where do they get the energy?" Remus asked.

" Their both crackers," Lily suggested.

James went to sit down.

" How much cup of the punch has she had?" he asked fanning him-self.

" The last time I think it was about 9," Peter said sitting down.

" What did you do to the punch?" Alice asked with her hand on her hip.

" Well, honey we kinda spiked it." Frank said  

Before Alice could start shouting Takara got on the table and started dancing.

" Strip!" somebody, shouted and that what she did Takara took off her boots and chucked to Remus. She took off her top and threw it in the air. There where a load of guys around the table.

" Out of the way!" Lily shouted. "Prefect here moves out of the way." She got to the table. " Kara gets off the table."

"

 No I'm having fun," she said shaking her ass.

" Sirius come and get her off the table."

" But…"

" If you don't get her off the table I will personally knock you out with a bludger now **GET HERE**!"

" Ok don't get your panties in a bunch Lilikins." Sirius got up took her took from one of the guys watching her dance and grabbed her so she was over his shoulders.

" What you doing Black I like my table, you bitch,"

She said kicking her feet and punching him in his back all the way down those flights of stairs.

He put her down at the just before they got to the stairs to go to the dorms.

" Walk up the stairs then."

She tried but failed miserably. " Sirius can you help me?" she asked staggering.

" Oh no you said you wanted to walk so here's your chance."

She eventually got to the stair and sat down. Sirius picked her up and carried her to his dorm.         

 He put her underneath the cover.

A/N

Finished this chapter yeah!!!!

Please review


	12. pain

A/N I own nothing at all except a few characters.

Takara eventually woke up at midday with a hangover. She headed into her dorm had a shower and got changed.

She decided to go out side and walk around the ground one last time before she had to leave.

She walked near to the lake and sat down suddenly feeling tired.

_A few minutes won't hurt_ she thought.

" Hey where's Takara?" Alice asked picking up an apple.

" Sirius said she's still sleeping in the boys' dorm." Remus said.

" Where's Sirius?" Jade asked. 

" Pinching and punching everyone because it's the first of the month." Lily turned around to see James running a mad man from Sirius who was laughing like a jackass.

" Leave me alone!" James bellowed hiding behind Jade.

" Just let me do it then."

" No. Evans save me please."

" Why am I …. Oww." she yelled.

" Pinch, punch first of the month flexly jet touch wood no return." Sirius said triumphantly.

Lily threw an orange in his head. " Worthless idiot. Go and wake up your girlfriend so we can go to Hogsmeade."

" She ain't upstairs I though she was down he…. Oh no not again."

" She might have gone outside to look for us. There's no need to be worried." Remus said getting out of his seat. 

They headed outside and they saw a faint image of Takara. She was acting like she was under the Cruciatus curse or something. She was rolling around on the ground clutching the back of her head screaming in pain.

Sirius ran up to her and turned her over so he could see her face, when he did he backed away.    

" What's wrong with her?" Remus asked.

" Oh my god, we need to get her to the hospital wing." Lily said. She conjured a stretcher and hurried to the hospital wing.

" Madam P!" Remus shouted.

" Mr. Lupin there is no need to… What happened to her?"

" We don't know," Gideon said.

" There's too much of you in here she needs space to breathe, Lily get the headmaster –Lily ran out of the hospital wing- the rest of you out."

" We ain't leaving." Sirius, Remus and Jade said.

" Miss Li you do not have to because you her family the rest of you out, Miss Li will come to you if she has any information."

Sirius came out the hospital wing but not willingly and not quietly either.

Hospital wing 

Professor Dumbledore came into the hospital wing with Lily behind him.

" Where is she??"

" She over here Albus and she don't look good." Madam Pomfrey said showing him to her bed.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to where Takara was. She was twisting and turning still clutching at her head and mumbling something. He turned her onto her back and saw her eyes where as scarlet with blood running down her face from her eyes.       

"What happened? He asked the two girls who sat beside her bed.

" We went looking for her and she was on the floor and so we bought her here." Jade said.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the fire and though in some floo powder. He spent rather along time talking to someone then moved back. Out of the fire came Charlie, Nickos and Anasty.

" What wrong we've me lass?" Nickos asked holding her hand.

" Madam Pomfrey will you please take Anastasia to see Mr. Lupin. If I'm not mistaken he's in the great hall."

" Yes Professor. Come on you one, how old are you."

When Albus was sure they where gone he began. 

" We have to discuss this matter since this will eventually or already happened to you youngest daughter."

" Will ye tell me what happened?" Nickos asked. Jade and Lily explained the story happened again. 

" We always knew this was going to happen." Charlie said " what we need to figure out is how were going to deal with this."

" Will this happen to me Aunt Charlie?" Jade asked looking down at her cousin's body.

" It might pass on to your children, but not you because you are half muggle born half witch. And I take you know all about this Miss Evans?" asked professor Dumbledore 

" Yes professor, well not all of it just little things." 

" Let me explain," Albus conjured more chairs " thousands and thousands of years ago in ancient china a long line of Charlie's family where witches and wizards as you most probably know, but they where different than your usual pureblood family. Some of them could see into the future and do wandless magic." 

Charlie carried on " One Chinese New Year, year of the dragon my family did a ritual don't ask me why but they got every essence of wand cores, dragon heartstring, phoenix feather and unicorn hair and somehow took it in making themselves strong.

The problem with this is the men in my long line of family are power hungry and started to do things, real terrible things, like killing for fun and getting into dark magic. The woman of the villages where scared so it took the woman of my family to kill them. There was a prophecy written that to every person born there will be a person born of a certain core type. The men will have to choose good or evil, since men are power hungry that choice will be there only one. Only every few hundred years will there be born a phoenix, a person who will born to purge the world of a evil and rise to bring new life." She finished looking at her daughters moving body.

" So is… is Kara…" Lily asked.

" No she is not the phoenix, but there was a prophecy written about her that why this is happening."

" What prophecy?" Lily asked.

" She will be the protector of the phoenix child."

" Does she know this?"

" Of course she does," Nickos said.

" Voldemort is rising."

Everyone turned around to see Takara sitting up

" What ye say?" Nickos asked.

" He gaining more power - she smiled evilly. - None of you are safe he's after your children he wants her unborn child so he can fill the world with evil. Time is ticking." Takara fell back down.

" Were takin' her out of here." Nickos said.

" You think that will protect her?" Albus asked.

" I have no choice, I must protect my child."   

" I understand that Nickos. If you think it's for the best."

" Will, you please leave for a few moments." Charlie said to Lily and Jade. They nodded and headed out.

" Don't you think you should have told them the truth?" Charlie asked.

" If she doesn't know why should they?"

" She going to find out the truth Nickos and she going to hate you." Charlie said. " Do you really want that?"

" I'm just protecting her- Nickos turned to Dumbledore- She'll be leavin' tonight."

" If you insist." Dumbledore said.

Nickos got up to get Anasty.

She was in the great hall with the gang.

" Anasty come where goin'"

" Yes da."

Nickos looked to Anasty was playing with and there he saw Sirius. " May I talk to you for a minute lad?"

Sirius got up and followed Nickos out of the great hall.

" Anasty go to your mother she's out side." He said patting his daughter on the head. He turned to Sirius " Now I'm jus gonna say this once. Stay away form me daughter you ken?"

" I don't understand." Sirius said.

" You are not the kind of guy I dinna want see my daughter with. Stay away." And he walked off.

A/N

 PadfootsAngel1- thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me.

Next chapter coming up.


	13. tears

Takara stirred. Her head hurt so much and she felt nauseous. 'My head hurts.'

She slowly opened her eyes it was so dark. ' Where am I?'

" Ye awake?" 

" Anasty what you doing at Hogwarts?" she whispered.

 " Hogwarts? Who said anythin' aboot Hogwarts you at home. Scotland lovely." She said stroking her sister's hair out of face.

She sat up quickly Anasty pushed her back down on to the pillow.

" What happened? Where's Sirius?" she asked. 

Anasty held a glass of water to her mouth " Drink." She ordered. " Ye had to come home because ye got real sick lass."

" I don't remember anything." Takara said rubbing her eyes.

" It's okay. There's a letter at the side for you." Anasty left the room.

Takara turned on the lamp on the table next to her bed. She looked around her bedroom nothing had changed. Her room was huge to other people but just enough space to her. The room was pale blue with moving colour changing butterflies. She had a dark blue carpet and a long white chair in front of her bed. The fireplace was light she love the colours of fire.

She reached for the letter on her bedside and ripped it open.

Dear T.K,

We are using Quick-Quotes Quill because it would have taken too long to write what we wanted to say- Remus.

Dude what the fuck happen to you? –Fabian.

Hey babes are you okay? –Lily, Alice and Jade.

Girl you need to stop scaring folks dang! What's wrong with you giving me a heart attack-James.

Your dad was kinda pissed…. Okay he was fuming. He told Lil's and Jade to pack up your stuff- Frank.

Okay we gotta go owl back love please.

Love

James, Remus, Lily, Jade, Alice, Frank, Gideon and Fabian.

That was it no message from Sirius. No I miss you I love you not even a good bye. Takara felt rotten.

She tipped over the envelope and another letter fell out.

Dear Takara,

This is so hard for me to say I love you with my heart and soul but I think it's better if we end it. 

Sirius.

' He what!' Takara got out of bed and went to go look for her wand. When she eventually found it she went to her fireplace. "Gryffindor common room!"

The common room was full of people. 

" Takara what you doing here?" Sue Ranger asked.

" Where's Black?" she snarled.

" Quidditch practice but it's starting to rain so…." Takara didn't bovver to wait to listen to her she just stormed out of the common room.

'  How dare he? How dare he do this to me?' she fumed walking outside.

Sirius was playing Quidditch. It was pouring down with rain but Sirius was not really paying attention. ' She hates me.'

" Sirius get your butt down here now!" Steve shouted.

Sirius got off his broom and walked to where Steve was standing.

" What the fucks the matter with you? We got a game in a weeks time and your not paying attention!"

" If you haven't noticed it's pouring down wit rain and we wont be able to play if with die with pneumonia."

" He has a *poitooch*, sorry he has a point." Fabian said sneezing.

" Fine, Hit the showers." Steve said defeated.

Sirius walked towards the changing room.

" Sirius Andrew Blake Black!" Sirius would know that voice from anywhere. He'd only heard it fifty million times for the last 11and half years of his life.

He turned to see Takara storming up to him eyes blazing with fury with her wand out. Not even the rain seemed to calm down the heat he was    getting from her.

" What are you doing here you should be at home…"

" Don't you dare tell me what to do. What the fuck is this?" she asked throwing the note at him.

" It's…."

" 'I love you with all my heart and soul but it's over?' why?"

Sirius stood there not saying a word trying to figure out what he was going to say. " I'm waiting."

" It's just something your dad said and I think he's right."

" What does he have to do with this? What did he say?"

" He basically said that I should stay away from you and I think he's right. We shouldn't have started this in this first place."

" You're the one who asked me out, you're the one who kissed me remember, you're the one who gave me this fucking necklace or did you forget that."

" No…."

" As for my father he has nothing to do with what were doing it's none of his god damn business!"

" He's your dad he has everything to do with us. Don't you get it were totally different I'm a Black you're a Carlviér we can't be together and make everyone like it."

"And here's me thinking you should have been in Gryffindor the mighty lion when really should be in Slytherin with all the rest of the cowardly snakes." She spat out.

" Wait just a second…"

" Sirius it's as easy as this it's either you love me and we can forget what everyone else think or you can just be a coward. The choice is yours."

Sirius stood there. He's entire love life was in his hands and he had no fucking clue what to do. He looked at the ground seeing he's muddy Quidditch uniform and back up to her eyes that where no longer angry but at the brink of tears, tears that he promised himself that he would never cause again in a thousand life time. He walked up to her cupped her face and kissed her.

" I choose you." He mumbled against her lips "Vous et Nul Autre."

" You and no other." They kissed again and the rain covered them form head to toe.

" Oi Sirius, get in here before catch pneumonia!" Steve shouted.

Takara got home and had a hot shower got a clean change of clothes so she could have it out with her dad. She headed down the stairs, she could hear her parent arguing she headed the next flight of stairs the argument sounded intense she had never heard her mum use so many Asian swear words before. She stayed on the last flight of stairs to hear what was happening.

Before Takara came down the stairs

Charlie had just got in from work and was really tired.

' Gotta pick up Takara two days glad Nick saw sense of leaving her there. She safe.'

She took off her cloak and walked into large sized front room.

" Nick, where are you?" she called.

" In my study. Come in her I need to talk to you." She followed his voice. She walked out of the front room and walked into the hallway, she passed the staircase and peaked through the door of his study.

" Hi love," she said kissing him on the lips.

He pulled her onto his lap. " No Nick, two children are enough for me." Charlie said sitting at the edge of the table.

" Look you still 35 we could still have two more children by the time ye 40."

" Yeah and have our next load of children go through what Kara and Anasty is going through now. I don't think that is too smart. Hey are you picking up Kara or am I?"   

" Aboot that, no one needs to pick her up."

" Really, I'm glad you saw sense of leaving her at Hogwarts."

" Please and leave her with that Black boy you must be crazy Chaya no I've already bought her home." 

She looked at him dumbfounded " You did what? Without consulting me first? Excuse me but I think she my daughter."

" And she mine too. I just want what's best for her."

" So do I and I think leaving her at Hogwarts with her friends, family…"

" And that dark arts boyfriend."

" Nickos that's not fair, you don't even know him. Look there going out now and you're just going to have to take it."

" Oh no I don't. He dumped her I made sure of it."

" You did what?" Charlie walked out of the room to the front door of the house.

" What did ye expect me to do leave my daughter to be with a deatheater?"

" You're daughter? If I'm not mistaken I'm the one who had to carry her for 9months, so don't tell me anything. She was happy with him and she going to hate you for everything you've done to her."

" What have I done to her? Nickos asked fling his arms up in the air.

" You've made her train while all the rest of the kids played outside. You basically stopped MY daughter having a child hood."

Takara comes down the stairs.

" Hey you guys stop shouting!"

" You stupid ass Mitchinyang!"

" Mum stop swearing." Takara said.

" Tell her what you did." Charlie demanded.

" I already know what he did and that's why I here. Da why did you say to Sirius that he should stay away from me?"

" Because my lass shouldn't be hangin' round with trash like that!"

" Da it's not your place. You don't have the right…."  

" I think ye find that I do. Ye still not of age so while ye live under my roof ye'll live by my rules."

" Your so pig headed. I hate you. Ye mean man you just want me to be old bitter and twisted but I willna do it. I willna pay for ye and Ma's mistake it's not my fault you knock her up when she was 18…" the back of Nickos hand collided with Takara's face. Her head turned side ways and she looked at her dad with tears pouring down her face.

" Dinna ye talk to me like that. I bought ye up to treat me with respect!"

" Ye also bought me up to have my own mind but I guess that doesn't matter when it comes to you." And she ran up the stairs.  

Soo sorry it took me so long to update but I had an exam.

Please review.

Mitchinyang Koran for bitch.   


	14. letters

A/N- Thanks to all the people who reviewed on reviews on the forums really helped! 

*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************

" How do you think she's doing?" Sirius asked for the 50th time that day.

" Sirius you've been asking the same question for a week. Shut up and eat your breakfast," James moaned. 

"Why don't you write to her?" Remus asked.

" I don't want it seem like I'm clingy. I want her to settle in first."

" Well it's been a week she would have settled…" Jade was cut of when the post came. There was a letter that dropped on the table. Lily picked it up.

It read:

'To Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, Miss. Peters, Miss Evans, Miss Richards (A/N can't remember what I put as Alice's surname) and both Prewett.

Why haven't you written to me? I've been bored out of my head. There's nothing to do here. I have to therapy; they seem to think I have a behaviour problem can you believe that?

My dad has moved me to some witch school in Spain, SPAIN. 

I mean I know he wants me out the way but Spain!

We have to wear these ugly uniforms. You know? The blue and green tartan skirts and those shirts that start mid-way to show your catholic schoolgirl or something among those lines. And boy have I gotten in to some fights.  

I have made some friends here. They're really nice getting me settled in. What's been going on down there? I miss you guys so much. You better be missing me.

Love Takara.'

" She seems to be doing okay?" Remus said.

" I miss her," Sirius said.

" Really we didn't notice." Jade said sarcastically.

Some one grabbed Jade by the arm and dragged her out of the great hall.

" What the hell?" Jade turned around to see Ian standing there with his eyes blazing.

" Your fucking Lupin aren't you?" he snarled.

" Not again. We've been through this a million times before I ain't cheating on you!"

" You are that's why your spending every god-forsaking moment of the day with him!"

" His my partner in astronomy. We have to do our work at night. Lily is partners with Gideon so I got Remus!"

"That's another thing I don't want you hanging out with Evans. She has a reputation and that gives you one. What am I meant to say to my friends? 'Her friend's a mudblood hooker but she ain't.'" 

" Don't you ever talk about Lily like that," she retorted " She my best friend. Maybe I should date Lupin at least he would treat me better. At least he'll know how to treat a woman." She saw by the flare of his eyes that she'd gone too far.

Ian pushed her on the wall grabbed her hands and shoved them on the wall.

"Is this how you like it? Huh" he asked shoving his hands up her skirt ripping off her underwear.

She kneed him in the privates and tried to run to the door, but he grabbed her by the hair and flung her on the table hard. She bashed her back hard and wept in pain. Ian began to undo his trousers. 

Jade felt a weight come off her.

" What the fuck do you think your doing?" Remus shouted his eyes turning to the colour of molten lava.

" No-Nothing to do without you She my girlfriend."

Jade ran to Remus and wrapped her arms around him

" He-He tired to rape me Rem. Get me out of here please." She sobbed.

Jade had to tell Professor Dumbledore even though she protested against it.

" We will call you father." Dumbledore said picking up a quill.

" No, I don't want him get anyone but him."

So Charlie had to get to the school because no one could get hold of Shannon (Jades mum)

After the meeting Jade went into the toilets to wash her face, she couldn't believe what almost happened to her. 

The door opened and she saw Charlie standing there. Her light brown hair up in a bun, she was wearing her black robes that bought out the colour of her blue in her eyes.

" Hey hun, you okay?" she asked stroking her hair.

" Yeah, I guess. Do you know where my mum is? I mean she should have been here instead of you."

" No sorry love I don't know."

" Trust her. She couldn't be the responsible twin. Always running away from her self that one." Jade said drying her hands.

" You're one to talk." Charlie remarked.

" What do you mean?"

" Finte." Jades light brown eyes turned into a blue/brown colour. They looked unusually pretty. " This is the girl I remember, not the one with red hair and brown eyes."

" Yeah well Aunt Charlie things change." And Jade walked out of the bathroom.  

A/N

I have to split this chapter up because it won't come out properly.


	15. danger

A/N- Thanks to all the people who reviewed on hpana

The reviews on the forums really helped! 

*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************

That night they decided to write a group letter.

' Dear Takara,

Remus: where using the quick quill thing again because they're lazy to write anything.

James: I am not lazy I'm simply non-energetic at the moment.   

Sirius: Too busy trying humping Lily.

Lily: And have him near me please.

Jade: Yeah we believe you.

James: Anyway we are okay nothing much is going on. Just hanging. We are going to write individual letters now cause the girls want to have a girly chat with you.

Remus: and Sirius wants to write you a love letter.'

To Kara,

Alice: How are you? We are fine. Sirius is driving us Crazy.

If he talks about you one more time Jade threaten to chop off his leg and beat him to death with it. 

Jade: Sirius's fan club have been hanging around since you've been away but we've been shooing them away and threatening to blab their business around the school. Nothing's really changed except the Marauders played a prank on Snape he admitted he loved Lily it was really funny.

Lily: it centennially was not.

Any way must do transfiguration homework. Bye

Love from Lil, Allie and Jade.

Dear Takara,

Gideon: How are you? Were Quidditch playing next week but your boyfriend isn't playing that good.

Fabian: He's been to worried bout you. He has been asking about you everyday. 

James: I swear I'm going to kill him in his sleep. That's when he talks about you the most, at night when everyone's trying to sleep.

Remus: Snape loves Lilikins he said it in front of the whole school it was so funny Lily turned red, James was shocked and the rest of us fell off our chairs.

James: That was not funny. The perverted git he admitted he has wet dreams about Lil's. Sick.

Remus: I don't whether Jade told you but her and Ian is over for details you have to ask her.

Any way must get on with potion work.

Love Moony, Prongs, Gid and Fabulous Fabian.

To my beautiful girlfriend,

How are you? I missing you so much, words can't describe. I lay awake thinking about you and talking about you. Them guys said if I talk about you one more time there gonna kill me (I think they will as well.)

Nothing much has been going on we are playing Ravenclaw next week. If we beat them were in the final.

I'm missing you so much! There's nothing to do without you all them guys are cuddling and kissing there Bf and Gf (grouse) and I'm by myself without my cuddly Angel with me.

I have to go must keep up with work and shit.

Padfoot

*

Hey y'all,

I've been hanging out with my friends playing games you know the usually. Sirius if your fan club still hanging around I will kill them and if you flirt which I know you wont I I've Jade and Lily full permission to kick your ass.  Jade what happened with you and Ian?

Must go to class later.

~ Phoenix ~   

*

Remus: Hey we are all missing you like crazy cough *Sirius* any way we beat Ravenclaw (YEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH) the next match is against Slytherin.

Jade said things weren't working so they aren't together anymore.

Tony Jordan: hey how come you aren't back yet? I need you to cornrow my hair. Latoya is threatening to chop off my Afro and you know how long it's taken me to grow it.

I must get to lesson so speak to you soon.

She sent James a singing birthday card on October 15th for his 17th birthday.

30th of October 

Dear Sirius, 

Thank you for the white gold bracelet I love it I hope you like yours. The chain is shaped liked a paw print Remus said you like it but he didn't say why. I love the gift so much I hope your well and studying, you know are exams starting in May and we need to pass. Tell everyone hello. Happy anniversary 

Love from Kara.       

November came and went it was Remus' birthday next. She said she would be there. But she couldn't. He got a letter that morning. The ink was smudged he could barely work out what it said.

Dear Remus,

 I can't come the headmasters a friend of my dads so he's keeping tabs on me as a favour to my dad. I so wanted to be there for you 17th.

I hate it here I hate it. I want to come back to Hogwarts with you guys it's so unfair. 

Speak to you soon. Happy birthday.

Kara

**A/N please review**


	16. sirius' bday

A month later 

It was Wednesday 12th December. A pillow continually hitting him in his head woke up a very tired James up.

" Wake up it's my birthday."

" Sirius if you don't stop hitting me I'm gonna kill you." He got off his bed and jumped on to Gideon's.

" Gid wake up, come on." He grabbed Sirius by the throat and threw him off his bed.

" What's the time?" Jade asked.

" 6:30." Lily said strolling into there accompanied by Jade and Alice. Since Takara had been away the two groups had been closer than ever.

" Why are you in here?" Fabian asked from Peter's bed.

" Why are you in Peter's bed?" Alice asked.

" He blew up his potions project equal free food for me!" he said yawning.

" Where here because that fool-pointing at Sirius- put a singing alarm clock in our room reminding us it's his birthday in our room! And it wouldn't shut the fuck up!" Lily said fuming.

" I told Takara she won't have a boyfriend by the time she comes back." Jade jumped on him and started strangling him.

Remus came off his bed and dragged her off. 

" You wake me up that early again I'll kill you!" Jade shouted.

" Calm down Jade he's just excited about being 17." Remus took Jade back onto Sirius' bed. 

" You got a letter." James said going into the bathroom.

Sirius opened the letter.

' Babes,

I'm sorry but I can't come to Hogwarts. They wont let me and I don't know the castle well enough to break out. I'm really sorry.

Takara.'

" Takara say's you wont be able to come home today." Everyone looked sad.

"Why?" Remus asked.

" She can't get out."

The room was silent for five minutes no one knew what to say.

" Come on Sirius open up you presents," Fabian said, " This is form me and Gid." He took a present out of his robes.

He tore off the wrapping paper and found a  'Prankers rule the world book.'

" How did you know I wanted this?" He asked giving him a high five.

" Just though about what sort of thing you liked and you like."

" Here is ours." Jade gave him a deluxe size Honey dukes chocolate bar and a Honey dukes voucher.  

"Way cool." He said giving them a hugs.

" Here's my gift for you." Remus picked up the gift he dropped. It was pretty big and she torn off the wrapping paper.

" Pranks threw out history, oh my," He said in awe.

" My pleasure sir Padfoot."

" I got you this." James gave him a sovereign ring of a dog.

" Thanks mate." Sirius said giving him a brotherly hug.  

*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~

The rest of the day Sirius got presents and cards from all of his friends.

The teachers where now frightened because he could magic outside of Hogwarts. 

It was dinnertime in the great hall Lily, Alice and Jade were in there waiting for the guys because they got detention. Everyone was eating when the door swung open. Lily and Jade turned around to see if it was the boys but they saw something unexpected.

A girl with golden brown hair that was in a bun, she had blue eyes, she was wearing a pair of denim low hugger jeans that flared at the bottom and covered her trainers. She had a tank that stopped just stopped above her navel you could see the tattoo of butterfly and three bags with her.

Everyone just stared at her.

" What so no hello?"

Lily, Alice and Jade stood up and ran to her.

" I…I thought you weren't coming." Lily said crying.

" What you think I'd actually miss Sirius' birthday," she gave her big hug as Lily cried into her shoulder. 

" Hey don't forget your other BFF." Jade and Alice said crying as well.

" What is it with you lot and crying." Takara asked laughing.

Dumbledore stood up. " It's nice to see you back Miss Carlvier."

" Nice to be back sir."

She sat down with her best friends.

" Where is Sirius, Remus James?"

" Detention." Alice said simply.

" Something's never change. So has anything happened?"

" We've beaten Slytherin's." 

" So what's up with your hair? Why is it so gold?" Jade asked.

" One of the people who I made friends with Jackie did it for me because Jason said I'll look cute with my hair straight gold."

" Who's Jason?" Lily asked one eyebrow rose.

" Jackie's boyfriend. How Sirius been?" Takara asked.

" Bugging everyone about you. When you said you weren't coming today he was really bummed."

The doors opened again Remus came in with James they where arguing. Takara got up from her seat.

James was talking with Tony and Remus about Quidditch. Takara crept up behind him and taped them on the shoulder. They turned around to see Takara.

" What the fuck…" he took off his glasses cleaned them. " You're here. Ah." He hugged her.

" Yep I'm here."  

" Why didn't you tell us you where coming?" Remus asked hugging her tightly.

" Remus you're crushing my bones can't breath."

" Why didn't you tell us you where coming?" Tony asked her again hugging her.

" It wouldn't be a surprise then would it," she said with her hands in her pocket. " Here's your birthday present Remus." He opened the package to see gold ring with a diamond wolf it. 

" Thanks." He put the ring on his middle finger.

" Where's Padfoot?" Takara asked.

" Um… well you see…he's."

" James if you don't hurry up and say a full sentence." Then she saw him. He still looked the same just hansom; his hair was in his eyes, his hands where in his pockets and he was staring at the floor. Larry Carlson a 5th yr. Hufflepuff whispered something in his ear. He looked up and he saw Takara.

They both ran up to each other. He picked her up and swung her around.

" Sirius, I missed you so much," she said when Sirius eventually put her down.

" I missed you too." She learnt in and kissed him. This surprised Sirius but he still enjoyed it. They sat down with the rest of the group.

" Here's your birthday present Sirius." Takara said.

" Where?" he asked looking around.

" Me you fool. I'm back at Hogwarts since the school I was going to got trash by Voldemort."

" What happened?" James asked.

" That can't be her." Said Fabian.

" It is." She said turning around smiling at him.

" Gid, it's her!"

They both picked her up swung her around then sat down.

 " So what have you guys been up to?" Takara asked.

" Nothing studying doing homework the usual. What about you?" Sirius asked pulling Takara on his lap.

" Nothing much, made some friends and hung around."

" Hey I gotta Professor D, see you in a few." Takara got up and went to Dumbledore's office.   

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and gestured for Takara to sit down.

" Now Takara you do realise what happened at you school was no accident. How do you feel?"

She was going to lie and say everything was dandy but when she looked into Dumbledore's eyes she new she couldn't. " It's been terrible," she said like she needed to get a heavy load off her chest. " You may not know this but stuff like this has been happening to me since the age of 6. Blacking out not remembering stuff, people chasing after me." She said holding back the tears. Dumbledore hadn't disturbed her the whole time she had talked. " I hate, I don't want to do this anymore. Why is he after me?"

" I'm afraid I don't know," he said looking over his half moon specs.

" I'm just scared I guess." She said wiping her tears "Look at me crying like baby."

" That's perfectly understandable to be scared. You are after all very young. Just take care."

" I will sir," she got off the chair and was heading out of the door "Oh sir by the way I got you something to say thanks, you know for everything." She took out a parcel out of her bag.

" Oh really Takara you really didn't have to…"

" Sir I wanted to."

Professor Dumbledore opened the parcel and found lots of different things.

" Well sir I know that you like you hot chocolate before you go to sleep so I bought you some smartie cookies it a muggle biscuit and got you some muggle sweets. The yellow and red one's are rhubarb and custard and the yellow one's are sherbet lemons and there are also sherbet strawberry."

Professor Dumbledore picked up a sherbet lemon and put it in his mouth. " Umm quite tasty oh Takara would you like to go straight to lesson tomorrow or would you like to get settled?"

" I'm gonna get settled but Friday I will be back to lessons. Good night Professor."

She made her way back to Gryffindor common room.

" Password," the fat lady said.

" Oh shit I don't know it, please can you let me in," Takara said.

" You know I would dear but I need the password."

" Peaches." Said a voice from behind her; Takara turned around to Remus.

" Thank Rem's what would I do without you?" Takara said hugging him.

" I don't know, probably cry," he said smiling.

" Ha, Ha." They went into the common room everyone greeted her warmly.

" Hey Kara I got something to show you come on." Remus said grabbing her by the wrist.

" Ouch Remus that hurt." Takara said yanking her wrist out of his grasp.

" What's wrong with you?" he asked. " Your doing it again aren't you?"

" No, it's just your really strong." She said trying to lie convincingly.

" You never where any good at lying to me, show me your wrists." Takara rolled up her sleeves and there wasn't one mark.

" See I told you."

Remus took out his wand and muttered a charm. Deep cuts and scars came up leading all the way up her arm.

" This is worst than before, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Remus asked looking at the marks.

" I don't know." She started to cry. Remus took her in his arms and held her close.

Remus lifted her head up to meet his gaze. " Promise me you'll stop."

" Promise."

" Hey what's all the crying about?" Sirius asked.

" Just happy to be home." She said smiling weakly 'If only I could tell you.'

" I'm happy you're here too." He kissed her passionately.

Takara's thoughts

If only I could tell you what I hide inside. The only thing I can say is I'll love you forever more, I just don't know how long that's going to last.

Things from my past you don't know. How I wish I could tell you.

A/N 

What ya think??? Review please that includes you people from HPANA! Go to the button saying 'submit' and tell me something.

Sirius gyal.   


	17. Invites

Takara had been at school for over a week now. The school was filled with Christmas decorations, Hagrid bought in the Christmas tree's the ground turned a fluffy white.

In the great hall the two group sat down to eat breakfast.

" What's on the agenda today?" Alice asked taking her blueberry muffin.

" Allie don't you ever get sick of those things?" Frank asked.

" These are my babies," she said dramatically " And if you don't like them, then we can't be together."

" But why do you eat them every morning. Don't you get bored of them?"

" Not the way I eat them." She took apiece dipped it some cream and feed it to him. " You like?"

" Love." And he kissed her at the end of nose.

"Sick." Fabian said throwing down his banana.

The owls came flying in from every direction. Letters landed in front of every single person in the group.

" Hey paws." Takara said to her owl. She was a beautiful brown owl with deep blue eyes which where now staring at her bowl of rice krispies. " Go ahead." And that's what she did.

" Oh god no." Sirius said

" What's wrong?" Takara asked squeezing his hand.

" Your parents want me to come down for Christmas." They looked at each other then looked down at the invitation.

" Hey I got one too." Remus said " And us." Gideon and Fabian said.

" And me." Frank and James said.

" I was always going any way." Lily said.

" Me too." Jade said eating her toast.

" Shoot we wont be able to go," Gideon said.

" Why? I wanna go." Fabian complained.

" Aunt M's Christmas dinner we have to go."

" She's old she'll get over it."

" That's why she wants us to go. 'I don't know when I'm gonna die' blah, blah, blah."

" Fine. We've got to plan something for new years like go out." Alice said. " I'm meeting Frank's parents so I can't go." 

" So I guess it's just us then." Takara said to Lily, James, Remus, Jade and Sirius.

" Great." Sirius said.

A/N

Next chapter is Christmas. Stay tuned.    


	18. Jade's life

The gang stepped off the train and went through the barrier in to the muggle world.

" So what's the first thing were gonna do when we get to your house?" James asked.

" Dunno." Takara shrugged " Eat junk food and watch some T.V."

" T.V, what's a T.V?" James asked puzzled.

" Don't worry you'll see when you get to my house."

" I'm mad jealous of you guys." Fabian said.

" While you guys are having fun we'll be stuck with Aunt M."

" I won't be having any fun." Sirius mumbled walking behind them.

" Well we gotta go cause Frank's parents are here but see you new years eve?" Alice asked.

" Damn straight." Frank said picking up Alice's bags.

They all hugged each other.

Frank hugged Sirius in a brotherly way " keep that temper under control just think a few days and it will all be over." Frank whispered.

" I'll have to keep that in mind."

They waved farewell to frank and Alice.

Jade turned and her face dropped. She dragged Remus by the arm and rushed him over toward the toilets.

" Where they going?" Takara asked.

" Dunno."

Remus and Jade

" What's wrong with you?" Remus asked.

" I need you to change my hair and eye colour back to how it was." She said panting.

" What? Why? Your eyes aren't brown?"

" Remus will you just take your wand say finte please." He looked into her eyes and saw something he had never seen before. Fear. She was scared of something or someone.   

Remus put his wand up his sleeve and said finte. Her brown with red streaks turn to a light brown with blond highlights, her brown eyes turn brown/ blue.

" I like you better like this." He said huskily mesmerised by the way she looked.

" Thanks I guess." She walked off and saw Takara talking with the one person she hated most in the world.

A tall white man with chestnut brown eyes with blonde hair walked up to Takara.

" Takara, where is she?" he asked.

" What are you doing here? She's coming to my house. Arrangements have already been made you can't just show up Clinton." Takara said very loudly.

" Takara I'll handle this." Jade said, " What are you doing here farther? I meant to be spending Christmas with Aunt Charlie. Mum and I discussed it."

" No, things have changed. Your floozy of a mother has decided to go off with her fancy man so I have to look after you."

" Don't you dare talk about my Aunt like that you no good alcohol drinking pig headed Mmmm." Sirius placed his hand over Takara's mouth.

"Were leaving now." He stated.

Jade walked up to Lily and Takara acting like she was giving them a hug.

" You have to come get me please. Today or tomorrow."

" What?" Lily whispered back.

" Promise you'll come and get me."

 Takara looked into her eyes and saw fear " We'll get you don't worry hun."

She hugged Sirius and Remus, then Gideon, James. She hugged Fabian and he grabbed her arse.

" Do you always touch my daughter like that?"  Clinton asked.

" No." Fabian replied.

" Good. Come on where leaving now!" he shouted grabbing Jade by the arm. Jade turned around with a pleading look in her eyes.

As soon as they left Sirius, Gideon, Takara and Remus slapped Fabian.

" Oww!" he screamed in pain.

" You stupid git, what's wrong with you how are you going to grope a girl in front of her dad?" Gideon asked.

" I didn't do …."

" Shut up. You don't know her dad she'll most probably get grounded now."

" I'm sorry."

" Yeah well you an idiot. Mum and dad' s here we better go." Gideon said and they walked towards their parents.

" What's up with her dad?" Remus asked.

" I don't know. I don't really have anything to do with him to be honest."    

Jade got into her fathers car and put her seatbelt on. He turned to her and slapped her around the face.

" You dirty tramp, is this what you do at this weird school of yours? Go on the game and hoe yourself out? Is it? Answer me!" he shouted.

" No sir." She answered with her head bowed down. She could taste the blood in her mouth.

" You wait till I get you home."

Jade didn't want the journey home to end. She knew what would happen, what had been happing since she was 7.

Clinton pulled the car into the driveway. " Get out."

She did as he said and walked into the little two-bedroom house.

She walked up to her room. It was a shoebox room with one bed and a phone her mum put in there, she hid it because her mum told her to. That was it.

She put her luggage on the floor and sat on her bed.

' I'm gonna get ….'

" Jade get your arse down here now!" her dad shouted.

She walked down the stairs. " Yes sir."

   
 " Get all your dirty clothes and wash them, wash mine while you're at it." 

" Yes sir." She said.

'This might give me a couple of hours to get out of here.' She took all of her clothes that needed washing and placed them on her bed. One of her tops fell on the floor she bent down to pick it up. Her father snuck up behind her and pulled her up by her hair.

" You didn't think I would let you get away with that did you?" he sneered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her skin.

" Your exactly like your mother, never satisfied. I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget." He stood up and took off his belt. " Take off robe jumper and shirt."

" What?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

" Take them off unless you want me to."

Jade slowly took off the items of clothing until she was left in her bra and skirt.

" And the bra."

" Please no ….. I'm sorry please ….."

" Take it off or I'll rip the fucking thing off!"

Silent tears cascaded down her face as she took off the piece of cotton.

Clinton pushed her to the floor and started to beat her with the buckle side of the belt.

" You –should-have-know-I-would-have-found-out." He said in between each hit.

Pain soared through her back; every time she fell down he picked her up by her hair and beat he worse than before.

He pulled up by her hair and flung her on the bed. The bed sheet stung her wounds.

" Is this how you like it?" he asked roughly kneading her breast. She could feel his nails digging into her flesh.

" No- please let me go, please." She wept.   

He stood up " Clean this shit up I'm going out I want the laundry done by the time I come back." He stormed out.

She waited till she heard the front door slam and wept on her bed.

A/N

This chapter is showing Jade's life and why she hates her dad.

This chapter was really hard to write because I'm using things my friend have been through.

I hope it was all right. RR

$irius Gyal.         

  
    


	19. Rescue Operation

A/N I own nothing ….

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to the people on HPANA and thank you to Lightheart who help me with this chapter.

*********************************************************************

Takara, Lily, James, Remus and James waited for someone from Takara's family to pick them up. They had been waiting for ten minutes already.

" Where are they?" James asked looking at his watch.

" If I knew I would tell you but since I don't shut up." Takara said looking out for someone.

Takara saw the sight of bouncy brown hair and silver eye.

" Anasty!" Takara shouted seeing her little sister looking for her.

" 'Ello big sis how a ya?" she asked giving Takara a big hug.

" Fine. What took you soo long?" she asked signalling to everyone to come over.

" Well I had to get a lift, Ma and Da are at work, somethin' has happened somethin' big but they won't tell me so I'm here with Aunt Mary. Where going to floo home from the Leaky Cauldron."

" Well let's go now," they picked up there stuff and got a big family sized car.

Takara and Sirius sat at the back in the corner; next to them was Anasty and James, the seats in front sat Remus and Lily next to them sat Mary's twin children Kate and Keith who where 8 and of course front seat sat Mary.

"  So how was school?" Mary asked. Mary looked like she was in her early forties with sparkly pale blue eyes. Her dark brown hair was in a tight knot, it reminded Sirius of Professor McGonagall.

" Fine Aunt Mary." Takara said.

" Have you put on weight? Because I know that could run on your mother's side of family. Are you pregnant?"

"No." Takara said as Sirius place his hand on her knee. Her eyes widened as his started to go higher. She slapped him and took some parchment and a ballpoint pen out of her bag.

' What do you think your doing?'- T.K 

' Having some fun.' Si 

' You do realise that's my dads older sister. The one who tell him I'm the bad seed of the family just like Jade and her mum and my mum. If we do this my dad's gonna find out and you'll be no more if you catch my drift.' T.K

' Ah, I get it.' Si.

" What are you talking about back there?" she asked peering threw her mirror.

" Nothing Aunt Mary, how have you been?" Takara asked.

" Fine, just looking forward to Christmas at you house. Where's that cousin of yours …. Diamond?

" It's Jade and she's gone home. Da never said anything about you staying for Christmas. He said it was only going to be James, Sirius, Lily and Remus."

" No plans have changed I convinced your dad to invite the WHOLE family." She smiled evilly " We all want to meet this boy friend of yours."

Takara paled " But why?"

" Well most of us," she said raising her head up a notch " don't like the company your keeping." She said looking at Remus, Lily and Sirius.

" And what does that have to do with ye?" Anasty asked.

" Anasty please stay out of things you don't understand."

" When are you all coming to stay?" 

" Christmas eve." The car pulled up in front of the Leakey Cauldron. Everyone got out taking his or her luggage.

" Takara a word in you ear please." Mary said in a sickening sweet voice. Takara walked up to her.

" A word of warning, stay away from, Black, Lupin and Evans. Stay with people more in you league like Potter, he's right for you."

She looked at the smiling bitch in front of her in shock " let me give you a word of warning mind your own business." And she walked into the Leakey Cauldron.

" Okay this is what you say 'Carlviér Li mansion'" Takara said. She went first then everyone went after her.

Carlviér Li Mansion 

Everyone fell out of the fireplace. The living room was big. It was white with hints of gold along the boarders. She had white leather settees with a big wide screen TV.

" Okay as you can most probably tell this is my living room. We don't use this room unless someone important is coming over." They followed Takara out of the living room, there where the stairs in front of them at the side of the stairs where two paths and when you looked to the right the there was another room.

"To your left there's the kitchen and the dining room and the right is my dads study and a bathroom. That room," Takara said pointing at the other room " is the Play room where the kids go to mess about. In there's a TV, video recorder and some video games." She walked up the stairs till she got to the top of the stairs

" The rooms are kinda like Hogwarts, you guys will be sleeping on the right hand side fourth floor up. You can have you own rooms until Christmas Eve then you'll have to share. I have a lot of family. Lil's you'll be sleeping in your usual room."

" YES! Red head palace here I come." Lily said running up the flight of stairs on their left hand side.

" Anasty floo Da and Ma and tell them we got here ok."

" Can do." She said running back down the stairs.

" Okay gentlemen follow me." Takara said walking up the stair on there right. " Sorry if my house seems like a maze." She said walking up the third flight of stairs.

" I'm use to it." Remus said, " remember I have been here before"

" Yeah and got lost." Takara reminded him.

" Hey it was my first time here and it wasn't my fault.

They finally got to the fourth floor. Takara walked down the hallway a bit more and opened the first door she came to. " Remus this is your room."

" Ok." Remus said walking in and unpacking his things.

Takara walked down the hall a bit more till she got to the next room " James this is yours."

" Nice." He said closing the door.

She walked to the room next room " this is your room." Takara said to Sirius. He stepped through the door to the biggest bed he ever seen in his life. The room was painted a dark green, as was every thing else.

" This is cool." Sirius remarked. He enlarged his luggage and put it beside the bed. " So this is my room?"

" Yep I picked it especially." She said with a smirk on her face.

" And why did you do that?" he asked snaking his hands around her waist.

" Because I can get in here without anyone knowing." She kissed him and turned around to leave.

" Where are you going?" he asked tightening his grip.

" I need to check on my other guests, plus if my dad finds me up here your in deep shit."

He let her go and followed her down the stairs. 

Jade's house

Jade winced when she finally woke up her back was in pain and she could barely move. She looked at the time and saw it was already 12:30. She slowly got off her bed and put on a pair of loose jeans. She put on a woollen jumper at first until the fabric started clinging to her wounds; she took that off and put a loose top. She started putting her clothes on her bed when she saw her phone underneath the bed.

She got up slowly crept towards the door and opened it. The only thing she was the peeling wallpaper. She closed the door reached under her bed and picked the phone up. She raised the receiver to her ear and heard the dialling tone. 

' What's Takara's number think, think you've called that number 50thousands times.' She heard a door slam and she jumped. Quickly putting the phone back under the bed. She walked towards the door and peered out there was no one there she walked outside and checked upstairs and downstairs but still there was no one there. She went back into her room took out the phone and tried to dial Takara. Her heart started pounding in her ears as she tried to remember Takara's number.

' 0171-962 ….. No that's not it fuck. 0171-961-22 ….. 0171- 961-33962. The phone started to ring. 'Please T.K, please pick up.   

Telephone conversation
    
    "Hello who's speaking?"
    
    " 'Kara..."
    
    "Jade? Jade is that you? Jade babe?"
    
    "I can't...."
    
    "What's wrong? You cryin?"
    
    "My da..."
    
    "What he do? What happened?"
    
    "You gotta come and get me!"
    
    "Why - what's the matter? What Clinton do?"
    
    "He's beating me .... I'm hurting so bad" (sobs)
    
    "He's what!"
    
    "He beat me. A real belting.."
    
    "That bastard - you Ok, you hurt?"
    
    "Yeah, everywhere. I'm so scared! Don' know what he'll do next! Please hep me!" (Sobs)
    
    "Ok, I'm on my way jus sit tight babes' "
    
    "You have to come get me now. And bring your dad"
    
    "Ok - jus sit tight" the phone rang off

" Please lord send them soon." Jade prayed as she picked up her clothes and headed towards the basement.

Takara's house

" Who was that?" Lily asked changing the TV channel.

" How did you do that?" Sirius asked in awe.

" And how are those people moving." James tapped on the TV screen " Hello, can you hear me?"

" We need to get to the Ministry." Takara said walking out of playroom. " Anasty get down here."

" What's wrong?" James asked.

" There's something wrong with Jade we need to get my dad."

" Are we all going?" Lily asked.

" Yeah. I can't leave them here by themselves and I think she might need us."

Everyone reached the Ministry and walked into the elevator.

" What floor does your dad work on?" Sirius asked.

" 5th, he's an Aurora."

The elevator door opened on the 5th floor and Takara ran out till she got to a receptionists desk.

" How may I help you?" she asked putting down her nail file.

" I need to talk to Nickos Carlviér." Takara said.

" I'm afraid he wont be able to take any visitor today he's in a meeting."

" But I'm …."

" He will not be able to see anyone. Good day."

" Look lass." Anasty said walking up to the counter " I need to see me Da. Now either you let me in or I'll get ye fired quicker than you can say I need my roots redone which you do by the way."

" I have already …."

" Ah screw you." Takara busted threw the door to see her father having a meeting with top Aurora's including Patrick Potter.

" Takara what is the meaning of this?" he father asked.

" Da we need your help it's Jade."

" Canna this wait?"

" No it can't."

Nickos turned to his colleagues " Sorry will have to wrap things up for today. Family problems." The other Aurora's packed up there stuff.

" If it's a problem I can always takes Sirius, Remus and James with me." Patrick Potter said. Patrick was the splitting image of James except his eyes where grey and he was a bit taller.

" No, Patrick it's fine. And plus I think the misses will kill me, she has Christmas planned out." Nickos said.

Patrick laughed " Well I better get going. You boys behave."

" Don't we always Mr. P?" Sirius said.

" That why I'm telling you to behave." Patrick ruffled James' hair and left.

" What's wrong?" Nickos asked.

" It's Jade. Her dad picked her up saying her mum said it was fine but she looked real scared. And I got a phone call from her 5minutes ago and she said we have to come and get her and bring you. He's beating her so we need to go."

" Okay let me pack up me things the we can go."

Jade's basement

Jade started loading some clothes into the washing machine and added some others into the dryer. She added some soap powder and closed the washing machine. When she turned around her dad stood in the doorway.

" Is the laundry done?" he asked closing the door behind him.

" Not yet sir, this is the last load." She said looking at her hands. She could smell the stench of stale alcohol all over the room; it sickened her to the very core. 

" Good, good." He walked up to her and cupped her face with his rough hands and titled her face up to look at him.

" Do you know what I want you to do now?"

Jade shook her head. Her heart beating a thousand times a second. He pressed his lip to hers. Jade's eyes widened in shock as she tried to move away, but he put his arms around her waist and pushed to the wall hard hurting her wounds even more.

She pulled away " Please no." she said as he pulled her towards the floor.

"What's wrong? You do it at school, show me what you can do." He said with an evil grin on his face as.

" No." she said as she tried to move away from him. But he was too strong. She managed to pull one of her hands free and punched him in the face. She got up to run but he grabbed her by the leg and she fell her lip collided with the floor. Blood gushed down her top but she didn't care she had to run. Clinton grabbed both of her wrists and placed them on top of her head.

She heard a noise " HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME!" she sob trying to wriggle free.

Clinton undone her jeans and pulled them down alone with her knickers. He stunk of alcohol as he breathed excitedly on her face. He undid his own trousers. She could feel the closeness of him.

" What the hell do you think you doing!" shout a voice. A sudden weight was lifted off her. She ran into the nearest corner and hugged her knees.

The gang and Takara's dad flooed into the house.

" Alright, we split up, if ye find her get her out of here. Ye got it?" Nickos asked.

The teenagers split up while Anasty stayed with her dad.

Remus walked down a flight of stairs when he heard a strange noise. He followed the noise till he saw a door. When he opened it he could not believe what he was seeing. There on top of Jade was her dad.

Remus saw red and shouted, " What the hell do you think your doing!" he proceed with throwing him off her.

Jade ran into the corner hugging her knees.

" Jade it's okay it's me Remus. We've come …." Clinton jumped on Remus' back and started him on the head. Remus took him by the arm and flipped him over. " You dirty, sick perverted bastard." Remus hit him in the face over and over again.

The door opened and everyone came in. Lily, Takara and Anasty got Jade off the floor and wrapped her in James' cloak while Nickos pulled Remus off Clinton.

" What happened Jade?" Takara asked.

" He tried to …. He tried to …." Jade busted into tears. She wrapped herself in James' cloak trying to feel safe again.

" He tried to rape her." Remus snarled still trying to get at Clinton. " Get off me. GET OFF ME!"

" Ye did what?" Nickos asked he green eyes flashed. Nickos held him up by his clothes and pushed him to the wall. " You kids get out."

" But Da …." Anasty started.

" Just get out!"

They did as he said and walked into the front room. The girls comforted Jade while James and Sirius tried to calm down Remus.

Nickos came into the front room ten minutes later with Clinton. He looked bad he couldn't stand up properly.

" We are going to bring him to the muggle police you bring her home." Takara nodded and bought Jade to the fireplace.

Takara's house.

Jade came out of the fireplace and walked up the stairs.

" Do you want us to get your stuff from your house?" Takara asked.

" Burn them for all I care." Jade said, " I'm going to bed."

" Do you ….." Lily didn't get to finish the question because Jade walked up the next flight of stairs.

Review please and tell me what you think. The next chapters coming but I'm sick so it might take a while.


	20. Charlie's Secret

Charlie came home from work. It had been a hard day, Voldemort was taking more and more lives and there was little that they could do about it.

She walked in through the door and put her cloak down. 'How am I meant to save everyone and my child? She has to be told what's going to happen to her and to all of us.' She sighed 'Nickos is so pig headed he thinks it's for the best, but it isn't and when she finds out she going to hate us and most probably never forgive us.'

She headed into the kitchen. The house seemed quite considering there where meant to be six teenagers in the house. She got in the kitchen and the where James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Takara and Anasty sitting at the kitchen table with hot drinks in there hands. The mood seemed off considering it was holidays and it was almost Christmas.

" What happened?" Charlie asked leaning on the door.

" Where do you want me to start?" Takara asked taking a drink of what ever she had in the cup.

" How about from the part where you tell me when all of you are here inside when it's actually hot and all the snows gone. Where's Jade?"

" Let's start from there." Sirius said handing Charlie and drink and making her sit at a vacant seat.

" Clinton came to the station today saying Aunt Shannon said that he was taking Jade for Christmas holidays, he said aunt Shannon was off with her fancy man so he was taking her.

We came home and then I got a phone call from Jade, she was crying Clinton was beating her and she wanted us to come get her."

" That son-of-a-bitch. Where is he?" Charlie asked standing up. Remus put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.  

" That's not the end." Remus said standing " we got Nickos and headed over to the house. I went down to the basement because I though I heard screaming I opened the door and …" he started pacing " that bastard was on top of her. I don't know if he did anything but. HOW COULD ANYONE DO THAT TO THEIR OWN CHILD?" Remus shouted unable to control his anger.     

" He did what? Didn't you ask her?" Charlie asked.

" She wont come out of her room she says she want to be alone." Lily said.

Charlie stood up and walked upstairs to see Jade. She knocked on the door but got no reply. She slowly opened the door and saw Jade lying on the bed sobbing.

" Jade honey you alright?" Charlie asked sitting on her bed.

Jade looked up and saw her aunt. " How do you think I'm doing?" she snarled.

"You want me to take care of your lip?" Jade nodded.

" You got anymore?" she asked after healing the wound on her lip.

Jade took off her top. Charlie saw the open cuts on her back " that bastard" she rubbed her hands together and placed it over Jade's back. A white light came from her hands and hovered over Jade's body.

" Things will get better." Charlie said stroking her hair.

" How can you say that?" Jade shouted " Things will never be alright. My dad tried to rape me. Don't you get that?"  

" I understand, more than you know."

" What do you mean?" Jade asked.

" It happened to me. Of course it weren't my dad because as you know me, your mum and uncle where orphans, but I was raped." Jade gasped she never knew anything like that had happened.

" Yep. I was 13 and naïve, there was a party at the French school I use to go to. Your mother and me knew we weren't meant to go but we did. There was I guy I use to like there total babe he was in the 5th year and nice I though. Anyway your mum and me got separated and he started talking to me. He said he had like me for along time and wanted to talk to me without so much noise about. We wet into a room he started kissing me and I didn't mind that but they he started putting it on too heavy. I told him to stop but he didn't and he raped me. Him and his friends where laughing the next day saying I was easy. You mum hexed them into next week." Charlie said laughing.

" Did you ever tell Kara about this?" 

" No. She doesn't need to know about this section of my life."

" How am I meant to trust any guy ever again? Look at my track record Ian tried to rape my dad and now me. I think I'm going to be a lesbian at least there's not chance of a bloke trying to rape me again."

" Your dad and Ian where jerks. You will learn to trust again. Look at me if I didn't trust anyone I wouldn't have Nickos and my two beautiful children now a job and the home I've wanted, what more could I ask for?" Charlie asked smiling.

" If it hadn't been for Remus I would have been raped twice in the space of a couple of months. I owe him big time."

" See there's one guy you can trust. Now I have to go downstairs to cook some dinner or no one will be eating today." She smiled and kissed Jade on the cheek.

" Thanks aunt Charlie"

Takara was in her room lying on her bed when the door opened. 

" Hey Remus what's up."  Takara asked looking at the ceiling.

" Nothing just bored. What you levitating?" he asked lying next to her.

" Crystal ball my dad sorted it out with the ministry. It's a one time thing can never happen again because I'm not 'of age.'"

" How you doing moon beam?" he asked with a smirk.

" I remember I was moon beam, you where moonstone and eh was moon light. I ain't heard that name in years. Not since …." she trailed off the smile went.

" Jason."  

" I'm sorry Remus, I'm soo sorry."

" It wasn't your fault. You have stop beating yourself about it. Hat happened, happened there's nothing you can do about it."

" If I hadn't …. He would have been 25 most probably had kids or something and you wouldn't have gotten yourself bitten." Tears slid down her face.

" Look he wouldn't have wanted you moping about okay. We will just do what we always do drink hot chocolate."

She choked on a sob and smiled " We ain't done that since we where 7." 

" Well let's start up the tradition again." He took her by the hand and they went downstairs.

A/N

Here you go another chapter. Thank you to everyone has reviewed.


	21. Evil Dreams

Dream

There was a boy with light brown hair hanging in his face. He had piercing grey eye and had the cutest smile.

" Jason?" Takara asked the boy. He looked like Remus but he looked more mature, his features where stronger.

The boy nodded his head and smiled.

" What you doing here? I miss you soo much I'm soo sorry I didn't know it was going to happen. Please forgive me."

The boy was still smiling and shook his head " it's your fault I'm dead, I'm never going to let you forget that." He said.

" But I swear it weren't …. I mean I didn't want it to happen. I never wanted you to die."

" Doesn't matter now. Your going to end up alone you know it so do I." He turned around and walked off.

Takara tried to grab him but her hands went straight through him.

" Please don't leave, please Jason I don't want wont be alone." Tears cascaded down her face. " Please," she whispered "I don't want to be alone."

Takara woke up in a cold sweat. 'Not again.'

She got up and went into the bathroom and slashed some water on her face. She looked into the mirror. ' You need to stop this. Jason's not coming back he's dead.' She told her self fiercely.

'All because of you' said an evil voice. She turned to see if anyone was behind her but she couldn't see anyone. She didn't recognize the voice.

She saw her razor on the sink. ' Go on pick it up.' Said the voice.

Takara picked up the blade the light reflected on to it. 'Go on cut yourself a little you know you want to, just a little go on.' The evil voice said in a tempting voice her.

She stared at the blade 'No I promised Remus. He's my oldest friend and.'

' He blames you,' the voice said viscously ' he blames you for killing his brother, for taking away the one person he loved.'

Tears fell down her face ' he says he doesn't blame me.'

'Didn't you see the look in his eyes he hates you. Your going to end up alone.'  The voice said.

Takara picked up the blade and dug it into her wrists. ' Good. Now the other.' 

And she did the blood pour on the white marble floor.

A/N finished this chapter!

Review please 


	22. wake up

Takara woke up to a banging noise at her door.

' What the …. My head.'

" Takara are ye awake were going to Diagon Alley, you have to get some breakfast Ma said. Kara!!" Anasty shouted outside Takara's door.

" Yeah, I'll be out soon." She shouted back.

She thought about the weird dream she had yesterday. She finally opened her eyes and felt so cold. She blinked a couple of time and sat up, she realised that she was in her bathroom on the floor.

She stood up shakily and walked into her bedroom 'this had to be a dream.'

She looked on the floor and saw the floor was full of blood; she gasped and looked at her wrist. They where cut so deep she would be surprise she didn't bleed to death. She saw the razor on the floor with dried red blood on it.

" That couldn't have bee….  Oh my god." She said in a horse whisper.

She put her hand over the other trying to heal herself but it wouldn't work.

**Flash back**

*

' Now darling your power are used for good you can't help yourself in anyway. That means no healing yourself or anything.' Charlie said while brushing an eight-year-old Takara's hair.

' Ok mummy.'

**End of flash back**

" Damn you no good power …." Takara shouted furiously.

She took out her wand and tried to heal her self that way except se could remember the spell.

She ran into her bedroom looking for a cloth or something to wrap around her arm until she could figure out something to do.

She found an old top, tore it and wrapped it around her wrists.    

She walked out of her room down the four flights of stairs to the kitchen. She stood by the door trying to signal to someone that she needed help.

There was everyone sitting down eating breakfast and talking her mother was cooking.

Sirius looked up form his plate of food and saw Takara standing there in his Quidditch top and a pair of shorts. He was about to say something when she pressed her fingers to her lips. Something wasn't right, she made no attempt to come in she just stood out side. Sirius looked at her face, she was a sickly white colour and her eyes had lost that sparkle.

Sirius got up.

 " Where you going?" James asked.

" I forgot something I'll be back in a second." He went out side and followed her to the stair. 

" What's wrong? You sick or …." He looked down at the top she was wearing the usual white had turned dark red; he looked at her hair that dry blood in it. He took her by the hand and saw the ripped top covered in blood  " WHAT THE …."

" Please be quite, I don't know I woke up and I was like this." She said with tears treating to fall.

" We need to tell your parent," Sirius said taking her by the hand.

" No we can't you need to do it." 

" Me? What can I do?" he asked.

" I need you to heal me."

" Me? I can't I mean can't you do that thing that you did to Fabian?"

" No," she started to cry " I really need your help Sirius, real bad please help me I don't' know who else to ask and … and if my parents find out they'll flip and Remus will stop talking to me."

Sirius held her in his arm knowing if he did tell her parent he would feel guilty. There was the love of his life standing there crying in his arms. " I do it."        

They ran up the stairs by the second flight Takara turned pale and started sweating.

" Are you okay?" Sirius asked wiping her hair from her face. He looked down at her wrist the blood was seeping through the cloth she put on wound.

" I feel tired." She said dozily slowly sitting on the stairs.

" Oh no you don't. No sleeping!" Sirius picked her up and ran the next two flights or stairs. " Takara which one is your room?" he asked.

" Butterfly door." She in a horse whisper, sweat dripped down her face, her eyes started to close again. 

Sirius quickly opened the door and laid her on the bed. He took out his wand and muttered a few charms and most of the damage was healed.

" There you go." Sirius said. He looked at her face, her lips where turning blue and she looked as white as a sheet. " Kara! Kara wake up!" he lightly slapped her on the face but she still didn't move. He checked her pulse it was very weak.

Sirius picked her up and bough her into the bathroom and placed her in the bath. He turned to the cold tap and put some water over her face. 

"Kara."

She started to stir and opened her eyes.

" OMG are you okay?" Sirius asked hugging her.

" C-cold" she said shakily.

Sirius turned off the taps and picked her up out the bath and brought her into her room. She stood up and started to undress with Sirius' help.

Kitchen

Nickos came in from coming work.

" Hi love, what did the Minister want?" Charlie asked handing him some coffee.

" Nothin' important. Everyone ready to go?" he asked taking a sip of his beverage.

" Well Takara's still in bed and Sirius has just gone to get some money I think. I'm was just about to get her."

" Dinna worry I'll do it I'm heading that way anyway." He walked out of the kitchen and headed out of the kitchen.

Takara's room.

Sirius wrapped the towel around her tightly. " You okay?" he asked.

" Fine." She smiled " thanks so much."

" You know I pretty happy I ain't been alone with your dad because we would have to have the 'man to man' talk I don't like that idea."

"  Well I love you and nothing else matters."

He titled her chin up and kissed her.

" What the hell is going on?!"

Finished sorry bout any grammar mistakes can't be asked to check too much work going on

Merry X-Mas


	23. Man to Man

" What the hell is going on?!"

Takara spun around and saw her dad staring at them in a state of shock. His eyes looked murderously at Sirius.

" What are ye doin in here?"

" Ada it's not what you think" Takara said.

" It isn't? Then what is he doin' in here while my daughters naked?" he shouted.

" Sir it's not …. I mean I know how it looks but it's ….." Sirius started.

" So then you understand that I want you out of my house and I never want ye to see my daughter again. Now get out!"

Sirius' heart sunk. Never see Takara again! What the hell was he going to do? Anger started to bubble in Sirius' stomach anger and just a bit of fear.

" Da it's not his fault!" Takara shouted.

Sirius stared at her in shock never in his life did he think she shouted at anyone louder than she shouted at him.

She started speaking a different language that he didn't understand but he could tell her dad was still pissed.

Nickos turned to Sirius " Me and you need to have a talk man to man, you go put on some clothes and go to bed."

Sirius visible paled the three words he didn't want to hear. He followed Nickos out of Takara's downstairs till he came to a real large room with wooden floorboard and a big mahogany table. There was a fireplace and a three-seated leather sofa. Everything looked professional and showed who the head of the house was which scared the shit out of Sirius.

" Sit down." Nickos ordered. Sirius obeyed his anger died away when he said 'man to man chat'  

" Now I have raised Takara to speak her mind and how to stand up for her-self and if I hear that ye tried to force her into something she dinna want to do then." He smirked evilly. "I will be sending owls to ye parents telling that the dark lord has killed and ye father will believe me because I am a aurora. I will torture ye till you are begging me to kill you. Do you understand?"

" Yes sir," Sirius said.

" And if you do something foolish like get her pregnant while their still in school. Me and her uncles will be after you."

Sirius gulped, he could see the seriousness in Nickos' eyes.   

" Sirius, a word of warning you break my little Hanako heart I will find you. You could be in Antarctica I will be there ready to beat you to death. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes sir." He said. Sirius was now whiter than paper.

" How do you feel about her?" Michael asked sitting down.

" I love her sir, and I want you to know I would do nothing to hurt her."  

" I know she told me. You helped her out and I want to tell you thank you for that." Nickos said shaking his hand " You have my blessing to go out with my daughter."

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. His face broke out into a big smile. 

" Now I believe you have a Apparating test in 10minutes." Sirius nodded his head and walked out.

     
  



	24. Family pt1

When Takara finally woke up it was 12:30, so she hoped in the shower got changed and went to see why the house was soo quite.

" Mum, Dad?" there was nothing but silence in the big house. She headed downstairs to watch some TV.

She flicked through the many channels but there was nothing on. She wondered around aimlessly trying to waste the time away. She checks the clock and only half an hour had gone past. Yelling loudly at nothing what so ever. She walked into the living room to the piano her first love. Even though her dad had forced her into it she still couldn't deny her love for the instrument.

She started to play:

_Say it's true_

_There's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone_

_Tell me you feel it too_

_And I would run away_

_I would run away, yeah yeah_

_I would run away_

_I would run away with you_

_Because I, have fallen in love with you_

_No, never, I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you_

_Close the door_

_Lay down upon the floor_

_And by candlelight_

_Make love to me through the night_

_Cause I have run away_

_I have run away, yeah yeah_

_I have run away, run away, run away_

_I have run away with you_

_Because I, have fallen in love with you_

_No, never, I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you_

_And I would run away_

_I would run away, yeah yeah_

_I would run away_

_I would run away with you_

_Because I, have fallen in love with you_

_No, never, I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you_

_With you, my love_

_With you_****

Runaway yeah, runaway yeah 

_Runaway, runaway, runaway, runaway_

_Runaway yeah, runaway yeah, runaway, runaway, runaway yeah..._

_With ...you ..._

**The Corrs run away**

Takara heard clapping she turned around to see her mother, father friends and boyfriend standing there clapping. 

Takara blushed scarlet " You where listening?"

" Yes dear it sounded beautiful." Her father said.

" You weren't meant to hear that… I'm so embarrassed."

" There's no need to." Her mother said kissing her on the cheek.

" Hey where have you lot been?" she asked taking her others bags.

" Just went to Hogsmeade did a bit of shopping."

" Mum do you mind if we go out tonight to see a movie or something?" Takara asked.

" No, have a good time."

" Were going to have to because the evil witch from hell is coming."

" Takara what have I told you about talking about your aunt like that?" Nickos said sternly 

" She isn't I would know," Charlie turned and looked at her husband " Unless someone didn't tell me … Nickos why didn't you tell me?" Charlie demanded her blue eyes blazing.

" I was going to tell you tonight, they are coming tomorrow." Nickos said backing into the kitchen. The teenagers followed.    

" So I have to make for extra spaces for them, it's almost Christmas Eve everywhere will be sold out you do know this don't you!" Charlie shouted picking up the big metal spoon shaking it in Nickos' face.

" Well technically there will be 15adults, 23children plus 3older cousins and boyfriends which is a grand total of…." Anasty was cut off when a plate was thrown I her father direction.

"**47 PEOPLE PLUS THEM**!" Charlie said pointing at the group of teenagers. She threw a pot at Nickos and he just missed it.

" I suggest we leave." Takara whispered. She took her car keys off the kitchen table and signalled to the rest of the gang to go out the back garden door.

They walked into the garage through the back.

" What was that about?" James asked.

" Well my dad forgot to tell my mum about the family coming so he's in shit." 

" So how many uncles do you have? And older guy cousins?" Sirius asked apprehensively.

" Well there's uncle Marco, uncle Leo, Uncle Don, uncle Stefano, uncle Cole, Uncle Alessandro and Uncle Guido. Older guy cousins are Calogero, Pietro, Rocco." Takara said making them off her hand.

" Aye, don't forget Michael, Jack and Luc." Anasty reminded her.

Sirius paled considerably " That's a lot of guys."

" Don't worry," Takara said getting in the car " Most of them are cool, they wont kill at least I don't think they will." She smiled sweetly.

" When did you get this baby?" Remus asked looking over the car.

" 16th birthday, present from mum, I can get to London and back to Scotland in a touch of a button."  Takara said out of the window.

" Remus get you butt in the car!" James shouted.

" So how am I gonna fit in this car."

" When you get in it makes more space come on where going to be late." Takara whined.

" For what?" Jade asked.

" The movies, where going to do muggle things today." She started the car and pushed a green button. It felt like a portakey pulling the car next minute they all new they where outside Diagon Alley.

They went into Gringotts and changed their money into muggle money and went back into the car.

" So what film you guys want to watch? Horror, romance, comedy what?" Takara asked.

" Horror has to be blood guts and stuff." Anasty said.

" No one asked you, so what do you guys want to see."

" Something scary."

They went to see Jaws, went for ice cream then they went ice-skating. By the time they got back to Takara's house it was 9:30, her house was like a war zone. Her mother refused to talk to her father her father was trying to talk to her mother but no avail there. 

Later on that night

Remus headed up to his room from library he had picked up a really interesting book about Charms and wanted to finish it in his room. He opened the door and heard water running. '_What the heck?'_ the door to his bathroom opened and Jade walked out.

" Oh hi Remus." She said wrapping her towel around her waist.

" Eh…what you doing in here?"

" Oh I'm so sorry I should have asked before using your shower, it's just my one isn't working and uncle Nickos is in a bad mood so is auntie Charlie so Takara said I could use you since she was using hers and Lily's in the bath. I'm so sorry I'll leave now."

" It's okay really it's okay I just didn't except you know and I'll turn around."

Jade picked up her clothes " You can turn around, it's not like I'm going to flash you or anything." 

Remus turned around the bathroom light reflected off her giving her a light glow you see the blonde in her hair more clearly blond the blue in her eyes over took the brown.

Jade walked up to Remus " I just want to say thanks for saving my butt again."

" Hey it was nothing." Jade went to kiss him on the cheek but Remus moved his head and she ended up kissing him on the lips. Remus went to pull away but Jade's lips went for his again.

***********************************************************************************************

Sorry leaving it on a cliffy sort of thing but I got exam and I must study please review thanx

XxXx 

 


	25. family pt2

_Her lips where so soft and tasted like blueberries her scent lingered over the room. _

**_'You should do this'_**_ said a voice in his head_

_He held her at a distance, her lips bruised from when he kissed her " we can't do this, you aren't ready after what happened and we can't."_

" Well I am ready." She walked a stop forward, he growl and took a step forward. Wrapping his arm around her waist he kissed her again " Don't stay unless you want to stay. I want be able to stop myself so this is your chance to get out."

_She stepped back two paces and drop the piece of material from her body. And walked back towards him. That was it he had to have her._

_Her breast where exposed he kissed her neck down to her breast wanting her to feel very piece of ecstasy she could. She took her time undressing him kissing every piece of flesh she could. He laid her down on the bed and began to kiss down her body he was going to make her come harder than shed ever came before._

_He licked his down her stomach until he got to her folds.  He teased her clitoris with his tongue she began to moan loudly 'my plan was working' he though to himself. He eased his tongue inside of her tasting everything._

She tried to keep herself from screaming but she couldn't do it the pleasure she was feeling was too intense. She began tugging onto the bed sheets stuffing them into her mouth and biting onto them the next thing she felt was him inside of her. " God…Aww…" she locked her thighs around tightly not wanting to let go of him. She came more time than ever came before, He was holding on making sure she felt as much pleasure and she could get with one final thrust he was done. Sweat pouring off both of their body's he came off her and she rested in his chest. 

****

Sirius woke up and turned his head there was the love of his life asleep arms and he was so happy. She snuck into his room that night wearing next to nothing. He grinned at the memory. Kissing her on top of the head he got out of bed and went out side of his room. He saw Jade sneaking out Remus' room wearing his clothes. He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when he saw Charlie walking up the stairs. His eyes widened and he shut the door and locked the door.

" Angel," he whispered nudging Takara. She stirred but turned around the other way " Angel wake up your mum's coming."

Takara shot out of the bed and picked up her clothes (or lack of) and pulled them on " What do you mean she coming damn that woman."

There was a knock at the door Takara went into the wardrobe and Sirius opened the door.

" Morning," Sirius said faking a yawn.

" Morning I just though I should bring you some clean towels and I wanted to have a quick word."

" Sure um coming." He said opening the door. Charlie placed the towels on the chair in front of bed and opened the curtains as Sirius put on a t-shirt.

" So what did you want to talk about?" he asked taking a seat n the bed.

" Well I just want to apologise for the way Nickos and myself where acting yesterday, it was unacceptable and I just wanted to say sorry."

" It's okay." He said hoping Takara could last in the wardrobe.

" And I also want to say sorry for what ever Nickos' family say today. Some of them are really nice just watch out for Antonio and Mary there real shit stirrers excuse my French."

" Thanks." Sirius said again.

" Well I better get down to the shop to bye Christmas stuff." Charlie left the room and Sirius thought about what she said. _'Why does her family have to be so complicated and big?' _          

Takara stuck her head out of the wardrobe " Has she gone?"

" Yep you can come out. How are you going to get to your room?"

" Easy, later." She kissed him and walked back into the wardrobe and closed the door.

" Hey where…." He opened the door and she was already gone. '_ Gotta ask her about that.'_

_*********************************************************************_

Remus spent the whole day trying to talk to Jade but things kept on getting in the way. He needed to tell her what he had done and how he felt.

It was now 7:30 the family where due at any moment. Earlier that day the guys had to go home to get dress robe for Christmas day because the whole family was coming.

The Carlviér family where coming by muggle transport because of the neighbour, so it wouldn't look too doggy. 

" What time are they coming?" Remus asked Charlie. Charlie wore a lilac coloured dress that touched the floor.

" Any minutes now. Where are those girls?" she walked to the staircase " Girls get down here!" she shouted just when the doorbell rang.

Charlie turned to Sirius " Now just remember what ever they say just brush it off, don't take any notice."

She opened to see Mary and her two children Kate and Keith. " Charlie how are you?" Mary asked kissing her on both cheeks.

" Mary, so nice to see you. Hi kids how are you?" Charlie asked politely.

" Very fine Mrs. Carlviér how are you?" Kate and Keith asked at the same time.

" Fine. Where's Antonio?"

"  He's gone to pick up his girlfriend, he'll be here soon." 

"You've met James, Remus and Sirius haven't you?" Charlie asked.

" Oh them well yes. How are you doing Mr. Potter?" Mary asked ignoring Remus and Sirius.

" Why don't you make your way into the sitting room, your brother wanted a word." Charlie cut in.

When Mary walked off, Charlie turned to the guys " I'm so sorry about her she's a bitch." She turned back to the stairs " Takara get your tiny little ass down here!"

" I'm coming I've lost my butterfly hair clips!"

" Takara if you don't get down here I will cut off all your hair! That goes to for Li, Evans and the little one!"

All four girls ran down the stairs. They where all dressed in similar outfits, Anasty wore a knee length pale blue skirt and a pale blue woollen jumper her hair was in a plait. Jade wore a dark blue skirt that came above her knee and a blue and white jumper here hair was half up and half down. Lily wore a dark green skirt that came under he knee with a light green jumper that came off the shoulder her hair was pinned up. Takara wore a light blue skirt that swirled at the bottom with a white polar neck her hair was left out curling down her back.

" Where here no need for hair threats." Jade said.

" Yes there is Mary's here and the rest will be here too."  As she said that the doorbell rang again.

There was tall man with 6"2 with honey hair green eyes, he looked exactly like Nickos and a woman with long auburn with light grey eyes. " Hi uncle Marco, hi auntie Elmira," she kissed them both on the cheek " Where's the rest of them?" she asked looking out the door. 

" There on their way. Their coming with Guido," Marco said smiling. Unlike Nickos he didn't have a Scottish accent 

" Uncle Marco auntie Elle this is James potter, you already know Remus," they greeting each other " This is my boyfriend Sirius Black."

" Please to meet you Sir." Sirius said shaking Macro's hand.

" Nice to meet," he said shaking his hand.

" Please to meet you." Elmira said, " _Oh, he's cute," _she whispered to Takara.

" I know. Go into the front room everyone is in there."  

" Well I think things went well don't you?" Anasty asked.

" Yep I think it did."

One after one the family came after Marco came Stefano and his wife Helen. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes while she was small with black hair with green eyes. They came with their children Honey who was 16 and looked just like her mother, Etaly who was 13 had short brown hair with clear blue eyes and then there was Pietro the oldest son who was 19 he had dark brown hair with bluely green eyes tall around 6ft and toned.

Then came Paul and Grace, he was tall with bark brown hair with grey eyes and Grace had chestnut brown eyes with long wavy blonde hair with them came triplets Sky, Carina and Alicia all 18 with blonde hair with light grey eyes.  

After them came Don and Cassandra don was shorter than the rest of his brother and unlike them his hair was dirty blonde with grey/brown eyes. His wife who was a model I the wizarding world was tall had ebony hair with bright blue eyes. They came with their children Bliss who was 8 and looked exactly like her mum, Rocco and Aedan who where 4 and looked like the splitting image of their dad.            

Next came Guido he had long brown hair with honey coloured eyes he came with his two children Carla who was 6 she had long black hair with honey coloured eyes, Hope was 17 she was a brunet with light brown eyes. Guido also came with Marco and Elmira children Blythe who was 5 with auburn hair and grey eyes Calogero who was 19 had light brown hair and dark green eyes and Tulia and Keisha who where 7 had auburn hair with grey/green eyes.

Leo he had light brown hair with green/grey eyes. He came with Cori who was 11 and had just started Hogwarts she was in Hufflepuff she had blue eyes with light brown hair and Annabelle who was in her 6th year at Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw and had long brown hair that came down her back with grey eyes. 

" Okay let me just say for the record you have a big family." Sirius said taking a seat in the kitchen.

" There's still more. There's still uncle Don's older daughter Nicky with her fiancé Michael, Danielle Macro's daughter with Jack and his sister Antonia and friend of the family older brother type Luc and not forgetting Auntie Keely uncle Alessandro with Heaven she 17 and my baby Aurora she 3. Uncle Cole and Caitlin aren't coming but Autumn and Summer are there 19. And then there's the prick of the family Aunt Mary's pride and joy Antonio." 

Just then the doorbell rang again. " I promise this is the last run." Takara said taking Sirius by the hand.

She opened the door and saw twin girls who looked about 16 with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. " Hey you must be Sirius," the tallest one said " I'm Summer and she's Autumn to tell the difference she has her eyebrow pieced. This is Heaven " Sirius looked at the girl next to Summer she had long honey coloured hair that reached the middle of her back she had light blue/green eyes.

" Please to meet you." Sirius said shaking her hand. They gave Takara a hug and made there way to the front room.

Next to come in through the door was a man with honey coloured hair with blue/green eyes and he was tell. With him stood a tall woman with white blond hair with green eyes. " Hi I'm Keely, you must be Sirius I hope Mary hasn't been to hard on you." She said shaking his hand.

" No not yet."

" Key my big sister ain't all that bad on a good day."

" Yeah and they come once every year for two seconds." Takara and Keely laughed.

" Sirius these are my favourite uncle and aunt Alessandro and Keely."

" She only says that when she wants money. Hi I'm Alessandro." He said shaking Sirius' hand " And this is Aurora."  Sirius saw a little girl hiding behind Alessandro.

Takara bent down on her knees " Aurora aren't you going to say hello to me?"

The little girl came from behind her dad's legs. She had long white blond hair with the brightest blue eyes Sirius had ever seen. " A-auntie Kara." She said and gave her a big hug.

" Hi Rory have you been a good girl?" the little girl nodded her hair bouncing up and down. " Rory this is my boyfriend Sirius, Sirius this is my goddaughter/cousin Aurora."

Sirius bent down " Hi please to meet you."

The little girl blushed and looked at her dad, Alessandro gave her an encouraging nod. Aurora kissed Sirius on the cheek and gave him a hug " 'Tis verra nice to meet ya." She said smiling widely.

Sirius and Aurora soon became fast friend. Soon it was ten o'clock and time to get eh kids the sleep when the doorbell rang again. In strolled a boy with long brown hair with cold blue eyes wearing very expensive dress robes, with him a girl with obviously bleached blond hair wearing a big fur coat and too much makeup. 

" Hello everyone sorry were late I had to meet Mel's family as well. Mel this is Charlie and uncle Nickos the owners of this house and there _daughters _if that what you would call them Anastasia and Takara her friends if that what friends are- he laughed- the rest of the family and a Potter eh at least one person she knows has class and her boyfriend the future deatheater Sirius Black."

**'Smack'** Anasty's had went straight into his jaw. Everyone gasped while Takara gave her little sister a high five. The door opened again in came 3 girls all had brown hair with 3 guys who all had blond hair.

" Hey did we miss something??"

******

Okay I know this chapter was real long and stuff but next is late night talks and a disastrous Christmas day.

Thank to everyone for reviewing.

LyRa-WeAsLeY I hope you like. 

 


	26. night before xmas 2

Everyone turned to look at Anasty. Mary ran up to Antonio looking at his jaw.

" Anastasia Carlviér you apologise this instant." Mary demanded.

" I wi' do no such thing. That piece of trash were talking aboot me family, I willna take that." She said holding her head high in the air.        

" Nickos do something." Mary said turning to her younger brother.

" Anasty say ye sorry." He said.

" I willna do, ye canna make me!" 

" Anastasia Carlviér ye wi' do as I say." Nickos said sternly.

" Fine you stay there wi' that posy bastard I dinna care anymore you can do whatever you please I willna say sorry!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Go to your room till you learn some respect!" Nickos shouted. With that she ran upstairs.

" You spoil her Nickos I've told you that a million times." Mary snarled.

" What about you son!" Charlie shouted, " He's hardly an angel, more like the child from the black lagoon." She then rounded on her husband " You could stick up for your own flipping children but oh no big sister always right ain't she?"

" Not this again Charlie we've been through this a million times…"

" And where going to go through it a million more!"

" Women." Nickos mumbled.

" Women what?!" Charlie demanded. Takara came between them 

**" WE HAVE GUEST HERE NOW WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE HORMAONAL TEENAGERS THAT'S OUR JOB!" **She screamed and everyone was quite. " Good now people who are 17 or older will you please bring the kids upstairs to bed, ma, da a word please."

Takara took her parents into the living room. " Now will you two please behave yourselves I shouldn't have to be talking to you like this. You guys are the adults so act like it." With that she followed the rest of them up the stairs.

"Which way should we take them the usually girls left guys right?" Autumn asked.

" Naw gonna put them in the other rooms."  Takara walked up to the wall kicked it twice and a doorknob appeared. She pulled it open and it looked like a palace. It was all painted gold and terracotta colour.

" All of you are going to share a room, no arguments." She said looking them sternly.

" I don't want to. I'm a big boy." Said Rocco and Aedan at the same time.

" Shut up you stupid little twerps and go to sleep." Calogero said.

They got the kids tucked up into bed and headed to there own rooms.

" So where we sleeping?" Pietro asked.

" You know the routine guys left girls right."

" So little cousin ain't gonna introduce us to your man." Asked a tall girl with ebony hair and grey/brown eyes.

" Sorry Sirius this is Nicky-she said pointing to the one who wanted to know him- Danielle- she said pointing to the girl with long honey coloured hair with green eyes- and Antonia –she had strawberry blond hair with aqua coloured eyes." Takara said.

" Oh so we don't exist?" said a guy with long blond hair.

" Fine, Si this is Jack- she said pointing to a guy with dark blond hair with aqua eyes- Michael- she said pointing to the guy with spiking hair with grey eyes- and that knuckle head over there is Luc- the boy with long blond hair waved at Sirius he had grey eyes.

" Hey." Sirius said. 

" Well you can go to the 2nd, 3rd,and 4th floor there and find a room. Girls lets go." The girls followed Takara up the stairs.

" No wait let hang out for a bit we ain't done that in a while. Please." Luc begged.

" Fine." They all walked up to the 4th and going to Sirius' room.

" So what's the deal with this Antonio anyway?" Sirius asked.

"  Well he's been alright with us, his mum like our parents it's just she don't' like aunt Charlie."

" Why?" James asked.

" Because she supposedly 'stole' my father away from the family stupid bitch."

" So how did he become the cunt from hell?" Sirius asked.

" He always hated Kara for no reason exactly."

" It's not my fault he's a total prick! My god the boys picked on me and me sister for years and my dad always takes her side." She said angrily 

" Hey were on your side."

" I know but the way he plays girls and my friends to isn't right and it pisses me off."

" Who did he play?" Luc asked.

" Can we not talk about this." Lily said

"  Why?" Jack asked.

" Because…"

" He played Evans!" James shouted.

" Thanks Potter why don't you shout a bit louder I don't think the people in Japan can hear you!"

" So that's why you broke his arm?" Remus asked.

" What did you expect me to do? Give him a pat on the arm and say 'good on ya?' of course I broke his fucking arm." Takara said like it was the most obvious answer of the world.

" Hey would love to spend time with you lot but I got to get some sleep." Jade said standing up.

 " What you going to do with his darling Mel?" Sirius asked.

" Chuck the stupid bitch down the stairs." Sky said. Everyone turned and looked at her. " What?"

" I agree with Sky she ain't staying in my room." Takara snorted. She walked up to Sirius and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

_" Is that all I get?" Sirius whispered in her ear._

_" Yes. Good things come to he who waits." _ With that she left.

When Takara got up to her room she saw that it was already occupied with Antonio and his girlfriend Mel making out on the floor.

"What the…  **OY GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DIRTY TRAMP!"**

Antonio looked up from his position in was in and got up. " What's the problem it's no different than what you do with your boyfriend." He snarled.

" Get out of my room or I'll blast you through the wall." Takara spat.

" Oh yeah I forgot you got that freak gene from your mother. Come on Mel." Mel followed Antonio out of the room smiling like butter would melt.

Takara's eyes started to turn darker till it turned black.

" Kara calm down." 

"It's ok."

" He's a freak."

Came voice from the people around her. Takara took some deep breaths and her eyes changed back blue. " I'm fine, I'm okay tomorrows Christmas we have to get ready." She turned toward the group of girls in her room. " So you guys wanna sleep in my room we can have a slumber party? You know a 16 and over?"

" Sure." They chorused. Takara summoned some sleeping bags. Soon the girls where in their Pyjamas lying down with chocolates, cakes, sweets and bottles of fizzy drink.

" So Kari Kara what's going on between you and Sirius?" Summer asked taking a nacho.

" Where dating." She said simply popping a chocolate.

" Naw you dating Regulus. What she means is what have you guys done?" Annabelle asked wriggling her eyebrows.

" If your asking have we had sex the answer is yes. If this gets out I will throw a fireball at each of you." She said smiling.

" Our little girls growing up." Chimed Carina, Alicia and Sky."

" I am not the youngest here."

" Yeah you are you're the August child and honeys in May so you the baby." Hope cooed.

" So what you guys wanna do?" Heaven asked.

" I know who Takara wants to do." Jade said.

" Shut up or I ain't doing your eyebrows." Takara threatened.

" You wouldn't carry that out." Jade challenged.

" I would cause I'm the only one in this house who does hair good and all y'all know it so any one wan to mess." There was silence.

_" Hey Jade why don't you saying anything back?"_ Lily whispered. 

_" Girl I want my hair done I ain't saying zip."_

The girls spent hours doing manicures, pedicures and hair since Takara had to do all nine of them. 

It was past midnight when there was a knock at the door.

" Who could that be?" Honey asked opening the door. 

It was Sirius he was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt with Aurora in his arms crying.

" What happened?" Takara asked taking Aurora out of his arms.

" Well I got something about stories and that's about it." Sirius shrugged.

" Those little shits I told them to go to bed…. Honey take Rory I need to see some brats." And she took off down the hall with Sirius hot on her heels. She kicked the wall so hard Sirius was afraid it would break. 

When Takara got in the room all the children where acting like they where asleep.

" Get up all of you now!" Takara shouted as she turned on the light.

They all started to stir and mumble.

" If any of ye tell Aurora scary stories again I will 'ave ye do ye understand me? She asked with her Scottish accent coming through.

" But we…" 

" I dinna want to hear it Keisha, just go to bed." She turned the light back off and walked out.

Hey your really hot when your fired up," Sirius said smirking " Where did the accent come from?" 

" It always happens when I'm angry."

" Do it again." He purred wrapping his arms around her waist.

" No, I got to go to bed tomorrow is Christmas day and I need to have my beauty sleep."    

" Please." He said kissing her on the pulse at the bottom of her neck.

She turned to look him in his eyes. She licked her bottom lip " no it's…."

Sirius traced the outline of her lips with his tongue " Tastes like bonbon strawberry and…" he kissed her deeply " and candyfloss nice combination. He dipped his head and kissed more hungrily this time.

" Sirius-we-had-sex-last-ni…ohh." She grasped as he kissed her breasts.  

" Too…long for me." He said kissing her breast.

As hard as it was for her she pushed him away. "Bed before someone sees and we both get in trouble."

" Fine." Sirius said outing " can I have a goodnight kiss."

Takara gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went.

Next chapter X-mas promise I got exams and work.


	27. christmas day

Everyone in the Carlviér Li house where sleeping peacefully nothing could wake them…. Or so they thought.

' BANG!' came a noise from downstairs.

Takara shot out of bed.

" What was that?"  Hope asked pulling on her dressing gown.

" I dunno." she turned to Aurora who was still asleep in her bed "baby you have to wake up." She said shaking her slightly.

" I dinna want to." She said turning over in bed.

" It's Christmas day."

Aurora shot out of bed. " Why didn't ye say so?" she walked out of the door while the rest of them walked out slowly and groggily.

They got to the last flight of stairs and saw Mary standing downstairs smiling with her sickly sweet smile.

" Okay Mary it's 6:30am and it's so early and your getting the children hyper." Charlie said as all the children ran pass her.

" Well I just thought you should be getting Christmas dinner ready, I know how long it takes you to cook." 

" Well I think the kids should opens their gift first since you decided to wake them up and the me and the girl will make breakfast." Keely said.

" Well I don't cook so I'll just have a bath while you guys get breakfast ready toddles. " Mel said going up the stairs in her pink silk dressing gown.

" _Snobby cow_." Lily mumbled.

" _Don't blame me because you got used like a paper towel sweetheart."_ Mel whispered in Lily's ear so no one else could hear. Lily turned beetroot read and tears welled up in her eyes.

" Well let's get those presents open." Lily said not wanting Mel to see her crying. 

" Hello, but I do want to open my presents sometime today you know." Blythe said with her hand on her hips.

" If you don't stop talking you'll get a slap round the head." Elmira staring in shock at her youngest born.

" You wouldn't cause Sirius and Remus and James will protect me so there." She said sticking her tongue out at her mother and walked back into the living room.

" Would you protect her?" Elmira asked smiling.

" Hey that's family business." Sirius said holding up his hands slowly walking downs the steps.

" Yeah I'm with him it's got nothing to do with me." Remus said going down the stairs.

" Just leave me out of this."  James said   following Sirius down the stairs.   

All the kids where digging up their presents from under the Christmas tree.

The older adults swap their gifts. (A/N I'm just going into what Takara and Sirius got.)

Nickos gave Takara a velvet blue box. She opened it to find a blue flame chain.

She gave her father a big kiss and a hug. 

She decided to read the card that went with it.

' This chain is very special to me as you are. My mother gave me this it will protect you when I cannot. When the flame is white it mean danger is coming when the flame is light blue it means you are love and when it is dark blue it means you are very angry. I thought you should have this since you don't know how to keep you temper I think you get it from your mother.

When it's violet it means I'm trying to get in contact with you just say your mother's or my name and we will be able to talk to you. 

_Love from Da_

Takara hugged her mother and father again and turned to Sirius.

She took out her gift and gave it to Sirius. "Open it." She said enthusiastically.

She got him a book on the greatest pranks of all time, Zonkos multi pack of pranks and a gold earring.

" This is great babes thanks." He said kissing her on the cheek " What's with the earring?"

" I though you'd look cute with you ear pierced." She said smiling brightly.

" I have to get your gift hold on." Sirius ran up stairs and came down with a box.

" Open it."  She opened it to see a snow-white kitten with one blue eye and one green eye.

" Well it seems like someone ripped you off Black you got a mutated cat." Antonio said in Sirius' ear.

" Aww, thank you baby." Takara said jumping up and giving him a kiss. " Hello Spectrum how are you?" she asked the cat.

" Spectrum what kind of name is that for a cat?" Honey asked wrinkling her nose.

" I think it's verra pretty." Aurora said stroking the kitten's head.   

" Well I'm going to take a bath, Jade and Lily we need to get ready if you want me to do your hair." Takara asked standing up

" Why do you chicks take so long to do your hair?" James asked.

" Well unlike you Potter we don't just wake and then go out with our hair looking like a palm tree unlike you." Lily said

" I comb my hair," James said defensively " It's just that it doesn't look like it."

" What ever Potter."   

Takara set the bath and added some bubble bath. She left Spectrum downstairs with her mother; it was so sweet for Sirius to buy her a little kitten. She sat in her nice hot relaxing bath and reach for the shampoo she squeezed the bottle but nothing came out. '_That's odd. I just bought this shampoo last week.'_

 She looked toward the sink and saw a bag that wasn't hers either. She got out of the bath and wrapped a towel round her self tightly and looked into the bag. She soon realised it was Mel's no one else could have a more revolting perfume scent than her.

Takara stormed down the stair and stood on the last flight. She also saw Lily and Jade there. Jade was in a big T-shirt her hair was still wet where as Lily was in a robe fuming.

" I bet it was Potter. It's always him." Lily snarled

" It was Mel." Takara said " look at what that tramp left in my bathroom." She said showing them the pink make up bag.

" MEL YOU BETTER GET HERE NOW!" Jade shouted.

" What is it?" she asked filing her nails. Nickos and Charlie followed.

" Takara go and put some clothes on." Charlie said

" Why did you use all my shampoo?" Takara asked ignoring her mother.

" And my lotion." Lily added 

" And my bubble bath."

" And my deodorant." Anasty added, " I know I'm only 10 but puberty does happen ye know." She went back to her room mumbling something about blonds. 

" I left my stuff at home so I used yours. Mary said it was okay."

" She did, did she?" Takara asked smiling " Well Mary's a flipping twit!" she shouted storming up the stairs.     

Later on that day the kids played outside in the back garden, while the [women] where in the kitchen cooking and the men listened to the Quidditch game on the radio.

" Charlie you're making the stuffing all wrong." Mary said. So far she had criticised everything Charlie had done.

" Why don't you come and help then?" Charlie said through gritted teeth.

" I would but I hurt my ankle, you know how it is." She said smiling sweetly.

_" I bet if you put her son in the oven, see how quick she gets up." _Keely whispered to her best friend. Keely and Charlie sniggered.

" Nickos!" Elmira shouted.

" YEAH!" she shouted back

" GET YOU STINKING ASS IN HERE AND HELP! AND BRING **YOUR STUPID BROTHERS WITH YOU**!" 

With the men all moaning they came into the kitchen they looked at the women.

" Cooking is supposed to be a woman's job." Guido said huffily.

" You what?" Helen asked.

" He said nothing sweetheart." Stefano said trying to kiss his wife on the cheek but she backed away.

" He said cooking is for women." Grace said taking off her apron. " Well you men can cook come on girls I say we go out."

The rest of them followed suit and left the kitchen.

" You and your big mouth Guido you have to be the smart mouth." Macro complained.

Christmas dinner  

 

After when the men grovelled and pleaded the woman got back into the kitchen and got to work.

Needless to say the food looked great. There where all types of food. Roast potatoes, turkey, fried rice, chow mein, shrimp salad, chicken, lamb chops pork chops, taco, quesadilla everything.

Everyone was having pleasant conversations and everything was nice.

" So Sirius how did you do in your O.W.L's?" Mary asked " Antonio got all A's." she said proudly.

" Well I got 9 O's and 1 A. that was in muggle studies."

Everyone looked at Sirius in shock. 

" What?" he asked shovelling another spoonful of food into his mouth.

" Your doing 10 subjects and you're passing them all?" sky asked.

" Well yeah it's not that hard." There was more silence " What?"

" How do you do it?" Annabelle asked. " When where in lessons you just piss about and get detentions."

" Ah well I would listen but me and James know most of the stuff anyway."

" Well I see that Sirius has got a good future ahead of him." Keely said making Sirius blush slightly.  

" So what about you Takara?" Mary asked wanting to put someone down.

" A couple A's a couple O's you know no lower than that." She said taking some more salad.

There was more silence.

" How are things at home?" Mary asked Jade knowing that subject was an easy target.

" Actually Mary, Jade will be living with us permanently unless she wants to leave."

" Really I can stay?" Jade asked hopefully.

" Well of course ye can lass." Nickos said

" Thanks." Jade said brightly smiling from ear to ear.

" That reminds me Jade how is your mother?" Mary asked.

" How the heck am I meant to know?" Jade asked her smile fading.

" Well is that why you have to stay here?"

" That is none of your business Mary." Keely said butting in.

" I think it is if my brother has to look after other people children it does have something to do with me. _God knows he's been doing it to this two twits you call child._" She mumbled.

" What are you trying to say?" Charlie asked throwing down her napkin on the table.

" Char, don't let her get to you." Keely said.

" You know those freaks aren't you Nickos as much I do, as much as anyone in this family do."

" You are bang out of order!"  Helen shouted, " Takara and Anastasia are Nickos' children."

" This has been coming for along time, tell them the truth."

" Yeah I sex with a baboon to make them. Of course they're Nickos'. You know what you want to fight lets get it over and done with now!" Charlie said getting out of her seat and taking out her wand out of her hair.

" Ma no!" Takara said standing in front of Charlie.

" Mary now stop wi' all this foolishness of course there my kids." Nickos said coldly towards Mary.

" I'm getting out of here." Charlie said going into the hall.

" Yeah that's right run away, like you always have. You ran away from home you ran away from your adoptive parents, you ran when you lost Takara's twin you just keep on running!" Mary yelled following her.

" I was a twin?" Takara asked.

" She didn't know." Mary sneered, " What a big surprise you didn't tell, you seem to do that a lot."

" She didn't…I mean…. just leave me alone." Charlie said sobbing.

" The truth hurts doesn't it Charlie. You're a screw up mother."

" Hey leave her alone." Sirius said stepping in front of Charlie.

" Oh what's the death eater child gonna do."

" Mary shut up." Nickos said dangerously quite.

" Why Nickos?"

" Leave my house now!" he shouted.

" What Nickos you can't do this."

" Yes I can. Pick up ye stuff and get out. You cannas disrespect my family and get away with it. **GET OUT!**"

Mary walked to the fireplace and left with Antonio and Mary close behind.

" Takara, I'm sorry…" Charlie started.

" You had no right to keep that from me. How do you think it made me feel to find out that bitch found out and she was the one to tell me." Takara asked angrily her chain turned as blue as her eyes.

" We felt…."

" I don't want to know ok. **YOU BETRAYED ME!** What was it?"

" Takara please don't…"

" I have a right to know!"

" A girl."

Takara stormed upstairs with Sirius running behind her

Okay do you like this please review and tell me I don't think this chapter was that good what do you think?


	28. after a bad christmas

Takara ran up the stairs and Sirius ran after her. There was a slam of a door and Sirius' knew she was upset. _'Well duh. She just found out she had a twin her parents didn't tell her about how else she is meant to react.'_

Sirius knocked on her bedroom door "Kara come on open the door it's me." He said softly. He didn't actually know what he was going to say to her all he knew is that she was hurting right now and she needed someone that would be him.

"Kara please open the door." He could hear anything but he knew she was probably in there crying. "Fine then I just wait for you to open the door; it won't be too comfortable on the floor to sleep though."

" Sirius!" came Remus' voice.

" She wont come out of her room. I don't know what to do."

" Go downstairs and get yourself a stiff drink I'll get her out." Remus said reassuringly. He watched Sirius go down the stairs. As soon as he saw the coast was clear he took out his wand and opened the door. 

He walked in and saw Takara lying on her bed crying. 

" Kara." Remus said softly as he sat next to her.

" _They lied to me again, I can't believe they keep doing this to me."_ Came Takara's muffled reply.

" No they don't." Remus said.

" You wanna bet. When my powers started to get stronger they told me it happens to everyone, when flames started flying out of my hands they said it was what usually happened to kids my age, when I started levitating they told me I must have drunk a potion. When I was four I started having dreams about Voldemort they told me that it was a movie I watch, when I had a dream that Voldemort killed someone and stopped talking for a year and a half and when I decided to talk I stuttered that's when they tell me I have powers when I had spent years thinking I was some sort of freak and the only person who wanted to be my friend was you and Sirius until he left school." 

" Wow that's a lot." Remus said itching his head.

" That's only a few. I just wish they would be up front you know tell me these things instead of me finding out like this…." Takara held onto her head.

" You okay."

" Can you get me some aspirin from the bathroom?"

" Yeah sure." Remus got up and headed into he bathroom.

As soon as he was gone Takara snuck over to the window and climbed out. She ran out of the back yard and climbed over the fence.

" Takara come back here!" she heard Remus yell once she was over the fence.

Remus ran after her jumping over the fence. She continued running till she got to the end of a cliff and looked over it. She remembered the last time she looked over a cliff was the night that Jason died.

_" Takara what's wrong?" Jason asked grabbing her by the arm. _

_" M-m-my diary. Y-y-you heard w-w-w-hat it said." She whispered._

_" Yeah and I don't care what it said. I love you your like the little sister I should have had instead of that twerp of a brother I got."_

_Takara smiled a little and sat at the edge of the cliff._

_" You know I'll love you no matter what, it's just that I think I'm too old. You should find a special person to share all of this with. You know happiness I'm old and crinkly." He said holding her close to him._

_He got up and Takara got as well. She lost her balance and fell down the cliff._

**_" Help!"  She screamed._**

****

****

**" Takara!" **She heard Remus' voice call her again waking her out of the nightmare that had haunted her for nine years.

Remus pulled her away from the edge of the cliff and wrapped his arm around her.

" Stop it! Do you hear me? Stop it right now! Stop running from your problems you aren't your mum you aren't your aren't."

" What am I meant to do?" she asked frustrated. 

" Fix it! You got a problem-fucking fix it. Tomorrow I got to go through pain like you will never believe because I'm a fucking werewolf, and I need sleep. Now can we sort out your family before I collapse?!"

" Ok." Takara said strolling slowly towards her house.    

LyRa-WeAsLeY thanks for reviewing

Caranardaiel- she has a right to shout considering she found about her twin from the aunt she hated.

Please review

****


	29. sorting everything out

**Critic**- I know the grammar is really bad so two days ago I fixed and spelling and stuff all 20 something chapters. For another thing I live in London and not everyone says bugger or sod or bloody. The only time you say 'bloody' is when you say 'bloody hell', and you say sod and bugger mostly to little children.

We do use other swear word or as you called them cuss word.

Thanks **morgana witch** it's good to know people are still reading I though all you guys had disappeared or something.

Toozet- thanks for the compliment I real glad you like my fan fiction.

**lightheart-62442** thank you so much for listening to all my whining over the last couple of months and helping to read over my Fan fiction to tell me what needs to be added. 

Sirius-ella- thanks for reading my fanfic I really thankful for your help.   

Love to everyone who reads my fan fiction and don't forget to review.

Takara and Remus stood outside the living room.

" Go on, go in." Remus said giving her a slight push.

" I think I'll follow the family line and run way." She said heading towards the stairs.

Remus pulled her by the collar of her dress and pushed her inside.

Takara stubble in but gained her composure. Inside there was her uncle Alessandro pacing around mumbling to himself.  He turned around and looked at Takara.

" Where have you been? You've had all of us half worried out of our mind!" he shouted his eyes turning the deathly green colour her fathers did.

" I had to think. Hello just find out I had a twin." She sat down on the chair.

He sat down next to her " I know it's hard but it was hard for your parents too."

Takara rolled her eyes and looked away.

" Takara I think you need to be a little less selfish and think about what your parents are going through. Your mother was 18 when she had you both she didn't know how to cope she didn't know what to do. When she lost your sister she almost lost her life too and that killed Nickos, it almost killed all of us."

" How do you know?" Takara asked quietly. 

" I was 13 at the time and got called out of school. I have never seen Nickos cry before but that day I did. I remember when he held you in his arms and he promised that he would never let you come to harm, your parents just did what they thought was right. You can't condemn them for that, wanting to be good parents."

A tear trickled down Takara's face. She wiped it way and looked at Alessandro.

" What was her name?" she asked sniffling.

" Why don't you go into your dads study and ask them." He suggested.

Alessandro pulled her to her feet. She walked with him till they got to Nickos' study.

Takara took a deep breath and walked in.

Charlie sat on the sofa crying her eyes out Nickos put a comforting arm around his wife and she cried into his chest.

" Hem, hem." Takara cleared her throat. Charlie shot up. She grabbed Takara into her tight embrace.

" _I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry…" _Charlie said hoarsely.

" Mum it's ok. I'm sorry I was being selfish." Takara said kissing her mother on the cheek.

Charlie took her by the hand and bought her on to the sofa. Takara sat in between her mother and father. She hugged Nickos tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Is there anything you want to know?" Nickos asked.

" What was her name?" Takara asked looking at both of her parents.

" Leila. She got your mothers hair but my features." Nickos sniffed.

" I'm sorry I've been a pain in the butt." Takara said.

" It's okay.

Remus walked into the kitchen. He needed a drink bad. Inside sat Jade, he heart gave a little tug he needed to speak to her.

" Hey, how you doing?" Jade asked.

" Fine, you?" he asked open the bottle of whiskey.

"Ok. Drinking?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows

" Need it. Want one?"

" Naw got one." She said raising her glass.

"Look I…"

" I need…" 

They said at the same time. Remus looked at Jade and they both laughed.

" You go first." Jade said

" No you."

" Remus just say what you have to say please."

Remus took a seat next to her. " It's like this. Why have you been avoiding me?"

" You know why. I made an idiot of myself. Throwing myself at you like that."

" No you didn't. I wanted you I really, really did."

" So why didn't we…. You know."

" Because I didn't want it to be like that with you I wanted it to be…. Different."

" Well me crying on you with nothing but a towel on must have been really different." She said sardonically.

" I want to be with you Jade." Remus said taking her hand in his.

" Why?" she asked.

" What do you mean why?"

" I mean you know what happened to me a couple of days ago and what happened a few years ago. Why would you still want to be with me?"

" Because I love you." He whispered quietly inches away from her lips.


	30. feeling good

Takara went to bed feeling good she actually talked to her parents. They spent they whole night talking. Anasty came in as well upset that they where treating her like a child. Anasty also explained to them that she was afraid she had a dream that something bad was going to happen and because she didn't know how to use her powers properly she wouldn't know how to defend herself.

_" Da ye not being fair," Anasty complained " I dinna know how to do anything with these __pisculo powers i have!"_

_"Anastasia__ what have I told you about your language?" her mother asked sternly._

_" I know, it's not lady like to swear but i grew up with boy cousin what de ye expect. I play football, Quidditch and climb trees."_

_" Yes but that dinna give ye the right to swear." Her father added._

_" Fine, but it's gonna come out one day ye know. I am 10 after all." She said lifting her head a notch._

_" And just because your 10 doesn't mean I can't slap you." Charlie said. Takara started laughing._

_" That goes for you too." She added. Takara's smile faded._

_"That's not funny."_

_***_

Remus woke up to the smell of pancakes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. It was only 7:30. '_ Who would be up at this ungodly hour?'_ he thought and went back to sleep. _' Those pancakes do smell good though. Mmmm pancakes with lemon and sugar or strawberries and maple syrup or with scramble eggs and bacon.' _ Remus got out of bed put on his pajama bottoms and headed downstairs.

When he got into the kitchen he saw Takara sitting down with a cup of tea in her hand reading the paper while the kitchen ran it self. Pancakes where flipping, eggs where scrabbling, bacon and sausages' where sizzling in the frying pan and music was playing.

" What are you doing?" Remus asked.

Takara jumped then got her composure " Don't do that you know I could aim all these stuff at you." She said sternly.

" No you wouldn't."

" Yes I would."

" No you wouldn't. Any ways you know you're meant to use your powers in this way, what if it was Sirius who walked in and not me?"    

" Dunno tell him he's having a dream." Takara said sheepishly. 

" Not even Sirius is that daft to believe that." 

Takara levitated a plate of food to Remus.

" Thanks." He said tucking into his food.

" So what's going on between you and Jade?" Takara asked nonchalantly.  

Remus choked on a piece of bacon. " You what?"

" You heard me what's going on? Sirius said she saw her coming out of your room."

" Nothing I want to talk about." Remus said quietly.

" Why what happened?" she asked raising and eyebrow.  

" Well…."
    
    _Remus headed up to his room from library he had picked up a really interesting book about Charms and wanted to finish it in his room. He opened the door and heard water running. 'What the heck?' the door to his bathroom opened and Jade walked out._
    
    _" Oh hi Remus." She said wrapping her towel around her waist._
    
    _" Eh…what you doing in here?"_
    
    _" Oh I'm so sorry I should have asked before using your shower, it's just my one isn't working and uncle Nickos is in a bad mood so is auntie Charlie so Takara said I could use you since she was using hers and Lily's in the bath. I'm so sorry I'll leave now."_
    
    _" It's okay really it's okay I just didn't except you know and I'll turn around."_
    
    _Jade picked up her clothes " You can turn around, it's not like I'm going to flash you or anything." _
    
    _Remus turned around the bathroom light reflected off her giving her a light glow you see the blonde in her hair more clearly blond the blue in her eyes over took the brown._
    
    _Jade walked up to Remus " I just want to say thanks for saving my butt again."_
    
    _" Hey it was nothing." Jade went to kiss him on the cheek but Remus moved his head and she ended up kissing him on the lips. Remus went to pull away but Jade's lips went for his again._
    
    ' Remus Lupin what the fuck are you doing you know this girl has been a lot why are you doing this.' But Remus pushed that feeling out of his head as he crushed her lips to his. There was a hunger that pulsed through him. Jade clung to him whimpering under gentle caresses. Remus walked backward and fell on the bed needing to feel her skin beneath his. He rolled over so he was on top of her. He lifted his head and saw her bruised lips. Jade undid her towel and Remus saw her for the first time. She didn't have to wear all the tight clothes she did, she didn't have to change her hair colour or put on loads of make up he loved her for her and he new he couldn't do it.
    
    _ " Jade no we can't..." Remus said sitting up._
    
    _Jade wrapped the towel around her waist and sat up. " What's wrong?"_
    
    _" It's not right for me to be doing this with you after what happened…" _
    
    _" So you think I'm a whore??" she shouted._
    
    _" No, no nothing like that it's just you've been through too much to do this right now."_
    
    _" Yeah right." Said Jade standing up._
    
    _" No really," he swung her around and kissed her. His tongue brushed her top lip and she opened up to him again. " See I have like you for the longest time but you where going out with Ian and I though you could be real good together and when you weren't…. I sent you the singer."_
    
    _" You sent me that?" she asked in disbelief._
    
    _"Yeah your really sweet."_
    
    " We spent the rest of the night talking and stuff." He said shrugging.
    
    " So what happened yesterday?" Takara asked laying the rest of the plates on the table.
    
    " _I told her I love her." _Remus mumbled.
    
    " What?" Takara asked putting pancakes on the different plates.
    
    " I told her I love her." Takara dropped the frying pan.
    
    " You what?"
    
    " You heard don't make me saying it again."
    
    " But why?"
    
    " Cause I do."
    
    " What did she say?"  

_" I mean you know what happened to me a couple of days ago and what happened a few years ago. Why would you still want to be with me?"_

_" Because I love you." He whispered quietly inches away from her lips._

_Jade pulled away. " You what?"_

_" I love you."_

_" How do you know that you don't know me!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air._

_" I've only been hanging around you since 1st year…."_

_" Yeah but you don't know me…. Look I'm confused right now I gotta go."_

_" Wait Jade. I understand." Remus said grabbing on to her hand._

_"Have you ever been in a relationship and been hurt really bad? Do you know how it feels to never want to trust another man as long as you live??"  _

_" No I haven't but…"_

_" Well then Remus you have no idea how I'm feeling right now."_

" And she left." He said hanging his head down in defeat.

" The fights not over yet." Takara said with an evil glint in her eye. The where thumps coming down the stairs. 

" What are you up to?" Remus asked. Everyone headed into the kitchen.

" What's for breakfast?"

" Where's the syrup?"

" Where are the cornflakes?"

With in 5minutes everyone was eating and being merry.

" Jade can we talk?" Remus mumbled.

" Not now."

" Please?"

" Fine." Remus and Jade headed outside. " What is it?"

" Why don't you wanna be with me?"

" Remus it's not that it's just…."

" Just what?"

Jade bit down on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and started to sing.

_See I'm going through a situation  
That I can't help  
Wanna get a little closer  
But I promised myself  
That I would never give my heart  
Away again_

" But why?" Remus asked confused. 

_Oo oo babe, I know it's hard  
Butcha gotta understand it  
The truth is all the hurt and the pain  
And the shit that you get  
When you have it  
Ain't worth it  
I've been there so many times  
I should know better but I  
Can't stop what I feel_  
_When you're next to me_

Jade put her hand on Remus' chest and looked into his eyes.

_I really think I  
Finally found somebody  
That could be the one  
But I promised myself  
That I wouldn't give in to love  
And I'm scared  
And I'm nervous  
Don't wanna be hurt anymore  
This is bad  
'Cause I know that you're the one  
  
_

_Finally found somebody  
That could be the one  
But I promised myself  
That I wouldn't give in to love  
And I'm scared  
And I'm nervous  
Don't wanna be hurt anymore  
This is bad  
'Cause I know that you're the one  
  
(Baby you're the one)_

_" But I understand." Remus insisted  
  
See the problem with relationships  
In general is that it's always a game  
In the beginning they'll do  
Anything to have you  
And once they do it's never the same  
And I, know everyone out there can relate_

Jade said pointing at the kitchen._  
So the question is  
One: do I really wanna trust this feeling  
Two: do I wanna let it pass me by  
Three: do you think it's only superficial  
Four: could it actually be different this time  
Someone to love me  
Someone to be my everything  
Maybe I've stumbled upon  
  
Finally found somebody (The only one)  
That could be the one  
But I promised myself  
That I wouldn't give in to love (No, no)  
And I'm scared  
And I'm nervous (I just don't wanna be hurt)  
Don't wanna be hurt anymore  
This is bad  
'Cause I know that you're the one  
(But boy I think you might be the one)  
  
_

_Finally found somebody  
That could be the one (Maybe I've found)  
But I promised myself  
That I wouldn't give in to love  
And I'm scared  
And I'm nervous (Boy I'm so afraid)  
Don't wanna be hurt anymore  
This is bad  
'Cause I know that you're the one  
('Cause I know you're the one)  
  
Oh baby  
Sweet darling  
I  
I think I finally found  
  
Finally found somebody (The only one)  
That could be the one  
But I promised myself  
That I wouldn't give in to love  
And I'm scared  
And I'm nervous (No)  
Don't wanna be hurt anymore  
(I don't wanna be hurt anymore)  
This is bad 'cause I know that you're the one  
(But I think you might really be the one)  
Finally found somebody  
Could be the one, but I promised myself (Finally found)  
That I wouldn't give in to love  
(I promised myself not to give in)  
And I'm scared  
And I'm nervous  
This is bad  
(Anymore this is bad)  
Don't wanna be hurt anymore  
This is bad  
'Cause I know that you're the one  
('Cause I know that you're the one)  
_Remus stroked Jade's affectionately  

_Finally found somebody  
Could be the one  
(I finally found somebody that could be the one)  
But I promised myself  
(But I promised myself that I wouldn't give in to love)  
That I wouldn't give in to love  
And I'm scared  
(And I'm scared)  
And I'm nervous  
(And I'm nervous)  
Don't wanna be hurt anymore  
This is bad  
'Cause I know that you're the one  
(Please, please baby baby) _

Jade placed her hand over her mouth. " That weren't meant to come out."

" I'm glad it did." Remus took her hands off her mouth and replaced it with his lips.

" Mom there kissing." Aurora said.

" This is to be a lesson to all of you girls that is not what you do." Macro said

" When a boy tries kisses ye what do ye do?" Nickos asked the younger kids.

" Say yuck, yuck, yuck." The girls chorused.

" What do you do if he does?" Alessandro asked.

" Mom says kick them in the nuts." Said Bliss.

" Ssh, we don't say that in front of daddy." Said Cassandra.


	31. New Years

New years eve 

Remus had just come back from his parent house from seeing his 'grandmother' that's what he told Jade anyway. Everyone in the house was lazing around to keep the strength up for later on that night. Takara, Jade, Lily, Remus, Sirius and James where off to a club for new years. Nickos wasn't happy about this but Charlie told him to shut up and go to sleep.

Charlie, and Keely where in the kitchen having lunch and having a grown up chat and no one who was under the age of 35 or who could not give birth to children was allowed in.

" So how does Nickos feel about Kara going out tonight?" Keely asked setting the chicken salad on the table. 

" He went off on one saying that she's too young," Charlie rolled her eyes " She 16 for god sakes and I know she no angel I'm only one who can see that? She has a boyfriend and I know they ain't playing patter cake."  

" Well, Kara seems like a smart girl I don't think she's done it yet. Pass the salad dressing."

" Well, I know she has, have you seen the way she looks at Sirius? Look what happened to me when I was like that with Nickos."

" Yep, you got Takara, which is something I'm sure you weren't expecting."

" Your right about that. Things were much easier before I got the kids."

" I know. I was there when your water broke. How did the talk go?"     

" It went alright cleared the air a bit, we still haven't told her though."  Charlie said sadly.

" Why not? Would rather she find out when it does happen? And the way her and Sirius are going on we both know it will."

" Well, I don't think it's gonna happen yet."

" Well, it did to you twice, or did you forget that's why you had three kids?" Keely asked raising an eyebrow.

" Look Takara isn't likely to get pregnant at a young age like I did. She's smarter than me at that age."

" You were smart when you came to Hogwarts in 6th year, but you fell in love with Nickos like I did with Alessandro. Theses things happened and she's got I bad." 

" Look she ain't having children for now so there's no point scaring her."

" Is that you talking or Nickos?"

" It's me. Imagine if that was Aurora would you tell her?" Charlie asked pouring salad dressing on her food.

" I know it would be scary for her but if I die tomorrow wouldn't you like to know she knew everything?" Keely asked placing a hand on top of Charlie's. 

She knew Charlie had been though a lot for most part they where like sisters. After when her biological parents and older brother died, Charlie and her twin sister Shannon came to live with her family. Charlie and Shannon started Hogwarts in 6th year and that's when Charlie had fallen in love with Nickos Carlviér, the biggest flirt in Hogwarts with his masses of brothers, each one looked alike but their personalities where different.

Nickos was the smart ass cute one who played a lot of Quidditch, with hair the colour of gold and eyes as green as a warm summers day. 

Needless to say they feel deeply in love and got married after Hogwarts.

" Look I'm not going nowhere and I'll tell her, but look at all the things she's been through. She doesn't need this as well. I'll tell her when the time is right."

" Tell who?" Takara asked going into the fridge.

" Are of the age of 35 or have children?" Keely asked.

" No."

" Then get out."

" I'm going Lord." Takara said.

" Don't roll your eyes at me!" Keely shouted at Takara's back.

****

" Come on Takara hurry up!" Sirius shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

" I'm coming." Takara walked down the stairs gracefully. She wore a black satin V- neck dress. The straps where thin and the dress clung to her every curve. She had her hair sweeping over one eye as tendrils of hair lay on her shoulder.

" Wow…. Wow."

" Glad to see you like it." Takara said giving Sirius a sexy half smile.

Nickos walked to the stair with Macro and Alessandro. Nickos eyes popped out of his head.

"What's that your wearing lass?"

" It's a dress you like it?"

" No, I don't take it off." Macro answered.

" Oh sorry I didn't know you where me Da." Takara said sarcastically.

" Don't take that tone of voice young lady, take off that dress and put on something decent." Alessandro said.

" Ma tell them!" Takara said stamping her feet. 

" What is wrong with what she's wearing?" Keely asked.

" It makes her look like a tart. I'm sorry who would wear something like that?" Alessandro asked.

" It's my dress I borrowed it to her for the night." Keely said raising an eyebrow.

" Oh well um I didn't mean that really…" Alessandro said stuttering.

" Just let the kids go." Charlie said rubbing her temples.

" How you getting there?" Marco asked.

" Floo later." Jade grabbed Remus by the arm and ran to the fire place

****

They flooed into the leaky caldron and got some drinks.

" So where we going?" Remus asked.

" We have to get a bus to leister square then we walk for 5minutes."

" What's the club called?" Sirius asked.

" The Gas Club. It's real cool."

They finished their drinks and made there way to the train station. Sirius and James where fascinated at the escalators and automatic door. Sirius kept on standing in front of them making them open and close till Jade slapped him and told him they where gonna miss there train.     

The Club 

Takara took her coat and handed it to the coat guy. It was rather warm in the club everyone was dancing and drinking.

They found a place to sit. A waitress wear a torn white top with a short skirt with the logo 'gas club' asked them what they wanted.

" Can I have a rum and coke?" Lily asked.

" Beer." The guys said.

" A screw against the wall." Jade said

" A blow job please." 

" Coming right up." The waitress said walking off.

" A blow job? You wont even give me one of…."

" Sirius Black shut up." Takara said blushing.

" It looks like Moony's gonna get something." James said.

" Shut up James."  

" Here are your drinks." The waitress said.

Takara's drink was colourful full of pinks and yellow and reds. She sipped the drink through the straw and coughed and the drink burned her throat. She took another sip, the drink started to make her feel loose and free. Takara heard a song that she loved and dragged Sirius by the hand to the dance floor.

" What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

" Gonna dance."

" Oh no I ain't dancing." Sirius said going to sit in his seat.

" Fine." Takara went on the dance floor and her body started to move to the music. She turned around so Sirius could see her. Her hands went over her head as her hips move sensually to the beat; she dipped on the floor and came back up slowly. The lights reflected off her skin giving her a glow and her sapphire coloured eyes shimmered with mischief.

" Sirius why are you sitting there while your girlfriend is dancing like that?" James asked baffled.

" I don't want to dance."

" Do you know what? You're a twit. If my girl was up the twirling her hips like she was in some dance video I would be their girding behind like no one business." James said matter-of-factly " Now get you stupid ass up there and dance like it's 1969." James said pushing him on to the dance floor.

Sirius jerked forwards but recovered. Takara had somehow gotten lost in the crowed; he walked past people trying to catch a glimpse of her. Then he saw some guy with his arms wrapped round her.

" Hey mate she's with me." Sirius said to the man.

" Yeah she told me she was with someone but I hoped he wouldn't turn up." The man said stepping out of the way so Sirius could get to Takara.

Takara wasn't really paying attention all she knew is that it was like the music was intoxicating her body bit by bit.  

 Sirius slipped his arms around he waist, his hands settled on her hips. Takara took his hands and ran them up her body; she felt the tingles as he softly caressed her skin.

" Y_ou look so hot do you know that?" _Sirius asked panting in her ear.

Takara didn't answer she just kept on swinging her hips till Sirius couldn't take it anymore and grabbed hold of her hip and girded her. Takara threw her head back and looked into Sirius' eye. They where the darkest blue he ever seen, when he looked at her they glittered with lust. 

 Sirius kissed her lips hungrily while running his hands up her thighs. Takara moaned in his mouth as she started girding her butt to his groin.  Takara ran her hand up his leg and to his erection.

" Damn." Sirius cursed under his breath

Sirius felt the temperature rise suddenly. He grabbed Takara's hand and dragged her into the bathroom stall. Breathlessly she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, Sirius leaned against the door trying to catch his breath. He held the nape of her neck and crushed his lips to her hungrily.

" Where did them guys go?" James asked.

" Yeah it's almost 12 there gonna miss it."  Remus said looking at his watch 

" I can think of two things they're doing," Jade said sniggering.

Sirius and Takara walked over to the gang like nothing happened.

" Where have you guys been?" James asked

" Do you really wanna know?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around Takara's slender frame.

" No."

" Yes." James said

" Okay everyone 1-minute till midnight." Everyone started to cheer.

" Well this year has gone pretty well don't you think?" Remus asked Takara sarcastically.

" Yeah peachy."

" 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR. 1976."

They started singing and kissing each other.

" Happy new year Remus." Takara said hugging him.

" Happy new year sweetie. Love you." He said in her ear.

" I love you to." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to hug James. Remus' eyes lingered on Takara for a moment or two then he took Jade in his arms.


	32. New Year Dangers

It was now 3am and the club was still as lively as ever.

" I think we should get home!" Lily said shouting over the loud music.

" I agree!" Remus shouted back.

The gang got there coats and headed outside. The cold weather sent chills down Takara spine. Sirius wrapped an arm around her and they walked down the road.

" Hey lets go to Burger King." Jade suggested. 

" Yeah I could really do me a milkshake." James said pushing his glasses onto his face.

The gang headed across the road. 

" We have to do this clubbing thing again." James said. " I got this girls telemiphone number." He had a huge smile on his face.

" One James its **telephone** two you don't own one."  Takara pointed out 

" But…."

" What you gonna do send her an owl?"  Sirius asked.

" No but…."

" James you are a twit." Jade said walking a head of the group.

" Well at least I got a phone number." James said ruffling his hair.

" At least I got laid." Sirius shouted over his shoulder. Takara slapped him on the arm and opened the door and headed into Burger King.

***

Charlie was getting ready to head up to bed. She had just finished packing up the kids school clothes they would be going back to school tomorrow and she wanted to make sure they all had clean clothes. With a swish of her hand the clothes where packed nicely into the laundry basket. Charlie lazily swished her hand and the light in the kitchen was turned off. She walked out of the kitchen rolling her neck it had been a hard day.

She heard a noise coming from the living room but didn't think that much of it and headed up the stairs.

" You going to turn away from a opponent?" asked a figure from the shadows.

" Who are you?" Charlie asked walking back down the stairs.

" So you've already forgotten who I am?" the person walked out of the shadows. She had cropped light brown hair with pale blue eyes. " Miss me?" she asked mockingly.

" Like fucking hell I did." Charlie spat.

" I've just come to get what's mine then I'll be on my way." She said simply.

" Your not touching her, you just stay the fuck away from her!"

 The woman smiled evilly. She held her had out, a silver looking ball balanced on top of her palm. " Either you give me what I want or I'll trash this place."

" Bo fucking ho I'm so scared. You really haven't learned have you?"

" You had brats I chose to go away, don't blame me because you have no life." The woman threw the silver orb at Charlie. Charlie jumped over the banister the orb had just missed her.

Charlie held out her arm and shouted. "Expelliarmus!" the woman was blasted to the wall. Charlie grabbed her by the throat her eyes where a deadly white.

" Good to see you haven't lost your duelling abilities." The woman laughed.    

Sorry for leaving it on a cliffy it's just that I just got my tattoo done and my mum's pissed. But I am 18 now but she's still pissed.

Toozet Crankley- yes they will be going to school very soon.

LyRa-WeAsLeY- thanks for your review!! 


	33. New Year Dangers Pt 2

Takara ordered a strawberry milkshake. She sat down next to Sirius and shared it with him. The thick and creamy mixture slid easily down her throat.

" Mmmm that is lovely." Takara said licking her lips.

" Ain't it just?" Jade agreed.

" Evans can I have some of your milkshake?" James asked ruffling his hair.

" There's the counter if you want one." She said turning away drinking her vanilla milkshake.

"_Lily don't be so flipping mean he's trying to be nice."_ Takara chastised.

" Fine." Lily gave her milkshake to James.

" No it's ok, I don't want it anymore." James said a bit hurt. He got up and headed to the counter.   

" Why do you always have to be like that to him?" Remus asked.

" He annoys me." Lily said not facing Remus' gaze.

" He likes you and instead of you telling nicely that you don't for years you've shouted at him and humiliated him in front of the whole school."

" Are you guys ready to go?" James asked coming back with his own milkshake.

" Yeah sure." Sirius said looking at James. He looked hurt and sad.

They headed to the train station.

***

They came in through the front door laughing. Takara saw the kitchen light on. _That's strange mum never leave the light on._

Jade took off her coat and headed towards the kitchen.  " I need a hot drink anyone else want one?"

" Yeah." Chorused everyone else taking off their jackets abs hanging them up.

 Jade walked into the kitchen right past Charlie " Hi aunt C how was your night?" she searched the cupboard for mugs and hot chocolate powder.

" So you can't say hello to me to?" asked a voice, the person back was to Jade but she new that voice from anywhere.

" What are you doing here?" Jade shouted.

The woman turned around her pale blue eyes sparkling. " Now Jade is that anyway to greet your mother?"

***

" What you doing here?" Takara heard Jade shout, she looked at Remus then ran into the kitchen her shoes clicked against the marble floor the others where close behind her. When she got it she saw Jade glaring at someone she turned to her right and saw Shannon Li.

 " Aunt Shannon what you doing here?" Takara asked.

" Well you all know how to welcome a guest don't you?" Shannon asked sarcastically " Jade shouts at me and your mother holds me up by my throat."

" She should have broken your fucking neck." Jade said slamming the mugs on the table. Remus took the mugs out of her hands and held her hand.

" Why did you hold her up by her throat?" Lily asked.

" Who's the loud mouth?" Shannon asked directing her gaze to Lily.

" That is Lily or don't you remember anything." Jade said snidely. 

" Oh the mudblood now I remember." Shannon said more to herself than anyone else.

Jade eyes turned a dangerous colour of silver. " Don't you ever talk about her like that."

" Why not it's true all mudbloods are little twits who deserve to be exterminated." Shannon said off handily.

Lily flushed crimson as tears welled up in her eyes. She brushed them away quickly.

Jade's eyes turned completely silver, she glared at her mother. Suddenly her mother smashed into the wall. " Don't you ever talk about her or any of my other friends like that again."

" How did she do that?" Sirius asked in awe.

Shannon got up off the floor. " At last how long did it take to do that." Shannon said relieved.

" What's going on down here?" Anasty asked rubbing her eyes.

" It's ok baby go back upstairs." Charlie said kissing Anastasia on the forehead.

Anasty looked over her shoulder. " Aunty Shannon!" she exclaimed. She ran up to her aunt and gave her a hug. " Where have you been I haven't seen you in years. What happened to your lip?" 

" Your cousin blasted me into the wall after years of trying to make her do it." 

" What's going on?" Sirius mumbled in Takara's ear.

" It's a long story."

" Where Clinton?" Shannon asked, " I pooped over to the house but he weren't there."

" That bastard is in jail like he deservers to be." Takara spat.

" Why?"

" You are no sort of person to bring up a child if you don't know what's going on in your own house." Remus said.

" I beg your pardon?" Shannon said turning her gaze to Remus.

" You heard me…."

" Remus leave it alone." Jade said holding on to his arm.

" No I want to hear what the boy has to say."

" What kind of mother leaves her child with a abusive person?"

" What is he talking about?" Shannon asked turning to Charlie.

" Jade was being abused by Clinton." Shannon looked at Charlie puzzled " you know her dad."

" Oh he isn't her dad. Nope I got pregnant by some other guy told Clinton that she was his."

" YOU WHAT?!" Jade shouted.

" Hey it's better you learn this stuff now than when you grow older. I felt this is the age you needed to know."

" Oh you've pulled some pranks in your time Shannon but this really takes the cake." Charlie said slamming her fist on to the table.

Tears began to well in Jade's eyes. " Do you know what he did to me when you where gone?" she asked as her throat grew tighter.

" No enlighten me." Shannon said dryly.

" Why do you always have to be like this?" Jade shouted throwing a cup on to the floor.

" Like what?"

" Like this, so cold you've been like this since I was old enough to walk. Why do you resent me?" Jade said as tears slid down her face. Remus tried to hug her but she shrugged him off.

" Because you where a mistake I had to live with." Shannon said venomously " you where a mistake I couldn't get rid of because by the time I found out it was already too late."

" Who's my father?" Jade asked viscously wiping her tears away.

" I don't remember."

" You liar!" Jade walked over to where her mother was sitting and slapped her on the face. " Who is he? I have a right to know!"

" You don't want to know." Shannon said looking at the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes.

" Fucking Tell ME!" Jade shouted.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stair. Nickos, Marco, Alessandro and Keely came into the kitchen.

" What is all the noise about?" Macro asked doing up the sash on his dressing gown.

" What is she doing here?" Keely asked suddenly fully awake.

" She was about to tell me who my father is now TELL ME!" Jade screamed her eyes turning a pale white.

" _Lance Carvel." _Shannon whispered barely audible to anyone. But Charlie heard, her whole body started to shake.

" You what?" she said in a deadly whisper.

" I'm so sorry Char…"

" After what he did to me! Why would you do it Shan why!" Charlie asked crying.

" I didn't mean to we got drunk…."

" Yeah and being the little tart that you are you couldn't keep your legs closed right!" Charlie exclaimed.

" What the fuck are you talking about?" Keely asked grabbing Charlie by the arm " Who are you talking about?"

" Lance Carvel is Jade's dad not Clinton."

Keely-paled. She turned to look at Jade a studied her closely, and there she could see it. She had his eyes, his lips. She turned and looked at Shannon murderously.

" Lance, ye mean the one who raped…." Nickos stopped mid sentence.

" Raped who?" Takara asked not knowing what the hell was going on around her.

" Raped you." Jade said looking at Charlie. She dragged her finger through her hair.

" You got raped?" Takara asked looking at her mother.

Charlie merely nodded as tears cascaded down her face. The room was silent; Remus held Jade tightly, Takara was crying into Sirius chest while Lily trembled, James stood there awkwardly.   

" Why do all of ye have to tell so many lies?" Anasty asked looking around. " Why canna ye be hones' for once, tell the trooth. My god am I the only one who has no secrets around here?"

" Well do you know what…."

" What's wrong with you…."

" This is all your fault…." Everyone started to shout at the same time. 

Aedan tugged on James' trousers. " You got to come." He dragged James out of the kitchen by his hands.

" Where are we going?" James asked going up the 4th flight of stairs.

" I have to show you come on." Aedan continued to drag him up the stairs. They got to the 8th floor, James looked out of the big window that was up there. " What am I meant to be looking at?" he asked looking at the small four year old.

" Look can't you see it?" Aedan pointed out towards the trees. James stepped forward and squinted his eyes it looked like people where out there, a lot of people in black cloaks….

" Shit. Aedan run get everyone out of bed, tell them that Death Eaters are here."

" Are they bad?" Aedan asked trembling with fear " they don't sound nice."

James bent down and held onto his shoulders " Look things are going to be ok, you just need to be brave ok." 

" Fine, I can do this." Aedan ran down the stairs.

James apparated downstairs where there was a full on war going on. Everyone was shouting at everyone their where plates, cups and everything.

" HEY CAN WE STOP THIS!" James shouted at the top of his voice. Everyone turned and looked at James " Look I don't know what kind of mad bullshit is going on but Death Eaters are heading towards the house."

" Death Eaters, why would they…."

" I don't know Si all I know is that they are coming and it looks like there waiting for some sort of signal." Aedan runs in to the kitchen and tugs on James' trousers.

 " They don't believe me. They said it was just a dream and that I should shut up and go to bed."

" It's ok Aedan you did a good." James ruffled Aedan's hair and then turned to the others. " Right Padfoot, Moony you apparate into every room and get everyone up…"

" That will take ages." Sirius said.

" No it won't. Anasty and I will do the left side you guys do the right side since there's more people over there." Takara said.

" You can't apparate and you can't do magic outside of school." James said.

" Please you guys aren't the only rule breakers you know." Takara looked at Anasty and winked at her with that they both disappeared.

" How did she do that?" Sirius asked.

" I leant to stop asking along time ago." Remus said disapparating.

***

Takara apparated in to the triplet's room, " Get up!" she shouted.

" Mum I don't wanna wake up." Mumbled one.

Takara swished her hand and a bucket of water dropped on their head.

" What you do that for?" Carina asked wiping her wet hair out of her eyes.

" Death Eaters are coming…"

" Don't tell me you've been listening to Aedan…"

" It's true there coming so you guys need to get your fat arses out of bed pronto." Takara disapparated out of the room with a pop.   

                                                                                                ***

Sorry I know I have a habit of doing this.

Ok let me explain, Shannon (Jade's mum) hates Jade that why she is acting so nasty towards her.

See ya later . Plz review.


	34. the fight

Everyone was scattered all over the place. They where all very tired having to wake up so early in the morning.

" Couldn't you let me put on some make up or do my hair or something?" Autumn asked heading into the kitchen.

" Death Eater are coming not the fashion police." Summer said rolling her eyes at her twin.

" Where are they?" Cori asked wand in hand.

" You don't know enough spells to fight death eaters." Anasty said.

" I do." 

" Not."

There was aloud bang, the door blew off the hinges. Over a dozen deatheater's flew into the house.

" ALL THE KIDS KITCHEN NOW!" Takara screamed. A bunch of 3-19 year olds followed her. 

" How we goin' ta get out Kara?" Anasty asked.

Takara closed her eyes and held out her hand "accio car keys." Car keys flew from every corner of the house.

" What are we meant to do with these?" James asked.

" Drive it you stupid jerk." Takara said frustrated.  " WE can't get to any of the fireplaces deatheater are everywhere, we'll have to drive around 10miles down the road which should take like half and hour, unless you drive at 90miles per hour then it takes 15 at the most."

" Alright."

" Everyone take you car keys." Takara held her ones out of the way. Everyone took one even Anasty.

" You can't drive." Pietro said.

" She been steeling your car the last 3years I think she knows." Jade said.

" You stole my…."

" So not the time to talk about this. Where Aurora?" Takara asked.

" I don't know I put her to sleep." Sky said

" She went to your room," Rocco said pushing his hair out of his face.

" You guys go I gotta get her." Takara said. She tired to apparate but it didn't work. " Great thanks dad the anti Apparating spell." She threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the kitchen.

" Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

" I'm going to save my baby." Takara ran up the stairs missing hexes along the way.

***

" Who knows where were meant to go?" Sirius asked.

" I Do." Anasty said.

" Right everyone follow Anasty."

They ran out through the garage. All the kids started fussing about whom they wanted to be with.

" Look! I couldn't give a flying shit that you want to be with whoever just get your fucking arses in the car!" Calogero shouted getting pissed off with all the squabbling.

" Um I'm telling mum you said a swear word." Tulia said putting a hand on her hip.

" If you want to live to see her get into a car."

Sirius was still looking out for Takara. " Where is she?"

" She'll be alright." Pietro insisted jumping in the front seat of his dad's car.

Sirius didn't think so. While Remus, James, Lily and Jade got into a car he ran back inside.

" Where the fuck does he think he's going?" James asked coming out of the car as the other car began to depart.

" James where are you going?" Lily asked.

" To get Sirius what does it look like…. You just called me James!" he said astonished.

" That's your name isn't it?" Lily asked irritated. 

" Well we gotta go inside." Remus said also getting out of the car patting James on the back.

" Where the fuck you going." James asked as Jade and Lily came out of the car.

" Well if your going in…." Lily started to take off her shoes.

" Were going in," said Jade taking off her shoes.

" Jade your not…"

" Remus don't try and tell me what I can and can't do. Takara is the only family I got left…" she swallowed a lump in her throat. " I'm gonna help her." With that she stormed off inside. 

***

 She got to her room and found Aurora in the corner crying with Spectrum in her arms.

" Aurora baby come to Kara." She held her arms open as Aurora ran to her.

" _I got scared so I hid over there. Spectrum was scared to." She sobbed._

" That was a good thing to do." Takara said. She put Aurora on the floor " Now were gonna have to run could you do that for me?" Aurora nodded. " What about Spectrum?"

Takara got the kittens box and put him in there. She wrote a quick note to Professor Dumbledore telling him what was happening. She got her owl Paws and sent both of them on their way.

Takara opened the door and started to run behind Aurora, when they got to the 1st floor, they saw that everyone was fighting with Deatheater's. Aurora clung on to Takara's leg tightly. " Listen to me and listen good. I'm going to make you levitate over the banister to the floor I need to be brave."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She had never levitated a person before she only usually used small objects. Aurora lifted off the ground slowly but steadily she went over the banister. Takara suddenly felt a sharp pain in the chest and fell on the floor.

***

Sirius checked the kitchen to see if it was safe to come in, he signal to the others and ran into the hallway.

James looked up and saw Aurora falling down. He ran skidded on the floor and caught her. " That is what Quidditch practice does!" he shouted.

" Where's Takara?" Sirius asked Aurora.

" She's up stairs." Said Aurora clinging to James.

Sirius ran up the stair.

" If it isn't my little cousin." Said a voice behind him, he knew that mocking tone.

" If it isn't Bellatrix. Now how much I love this family reunion I got to go," Sirius took out his wand, stunned her and continued to run up the stairs.

He saw Takara lying there on the floor. He bent down and shook her. Takara's body levitated off the ground, her body drifted from the stairs to the middle of the room. She was at least 25 feet in the air (remember the house is big.) Her body came up horizontally. Deatheater's surrounded Takara. Sirius began jumping down the stairs three at a time. " Be gone evil from this place, I Sera banish this evil from this place!" she opened her eyes which were now bright silver and a silver light came out of the middle of her body.

The Deatheater's that surrounded where blown away. They all flew out of the house on their broomsticks.

Charlie turned around and saw Takara's body convulsed and her body suddenly dropped from the air at a fast speed. With a swish of her wand she slowed down and was gentle hit the floor.

Sirius ran to Takara's body. She looked so pale and her skin was cold. 

" Sirius get her in the car keep going straight when you get to the crossing go right you'll see a little cabin there, go inside use floo powder. Remus tell him the name of the house in London." Charlie said not even looking at them but glaring at her sister.

" But…."

" GO!" she shouted.

Sirius picked up Takara's body and ran towards the car. Remus revved the car up and started to drive.  

" Remus what's going on?" Sirius asked.

" What are you talking about?" he asked his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

" All of this! Did you go blind while Takara got taken over by some sort of thing?"

" No I didn't go blind."

" Well tell me what the fuck is going on. I know Lily knows, Jade knows you know but I don't. I want to know now!" Sirius said banging his fist on the dashboard.

" That is Takara's business not mine, I have no right to tell you." Remus said in a tone that said the conversation was over.    

 ****

The house in London was much smaller than the one in Scotland. It was a six bedroom house so all the kids had to share the rooms. It was a tight squeeze but they managed it.

Takara twisted in her bed. Sirius squeezed her hand not knowing what to do he'd never seen her like that before; she began to mumble incoherent word. Suddenly she shot up and hugged him.

" Sirius is that you?" she asked mumbling into his chest.

" Yes, you ok?" he asked stroking her flaxen hair.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed

" Wheat you talking about?"

" Aurora I didn't mean…I tried to save her but it wasn't my fault."

" Aurora's ok. She's in bed sleeping."

" But when i…she fell I didn't mean."

" Look I don't know what your talking about but she's fine." He kissed her on her forehead. " Takara do remember anything?"

" I remember coming home seeing Aunt Shannon, the n the Deatheater and I went to get Aurora then everything went blank."

" You need to tell me what's going on?" Sirius said standing up.

" What do you mean?" Takara asked looking worried.

" Weird shit is going on. Before you left to that knew school blood started pouring out of your eyes. Today you and Anasty apparated, Jade slammed her mum into a wall then less than two hours ago someone took over your body and you got rid of a whole load of Deatheater's." he sat on the bed and held her hand " Tell me what's going on."

" I can't." Takara said looking away from him

" But you can tell Lily."

" She found out by accident…"

" Jade…"

" She's my cousin…"

" Remus. How comes he knows more shit about you than I do?"

" It's difficult to explain." Takara said guilt started to build in the pit of her stomach.

" Try." 

" I can't. Please try and understand."

" I can't Remus knows more about you than I do! I mean you even tell him stuff you don't tell me!"

" He understands me better…"

" Than I do?" Sirius asked getting riled up

" That's not what I meant."

" Save it." Sirius walked out the bedroom without looking back. Takara pulled the blankets over her head. She couldn't tell him because he wouldn't understand.

***

Jade sat on the roof staring into the sky. Dawn was soon approaching and the sky where beautiful colours of blues and reds.

" You ok?" Jade turned around and saw Lily. She carried a blanket with her and gave it to her.

" No. How can I be? My mums a slut who slept with the man who raped my aunt, the guy who I though was my dad sexually, physically and mentally abused me since I was six years old. How am I meant to be ok?"

" Well…I don't know how to answer that but I got something." She took something out of her bra." There was a sound and Lily put it back in. they both turned around and saw Takara.

" You ok?" Lily asked.

" Fucking brilliant New Year would you say?" she asked sarcastically.

" What's wrong?" Jade asked sharing her blanket with her.

" Sirius wants to know what's going." She said sighing. " I can't tell him. Lets not talk about me how are you doing Jade."

" Don't ask." Jade said rolling her eyes. " Lily I'm so sorry about what my mum said."

" Well here is something to make us feel a little better." Lily went back into her bra and took out a joint. 

" Where did you get his from?" Takara asked.

" How did you get it?" Jade asked.

" Fabian duh."

Takara pointed her finger at the joint and it light up.

" Let us smoke and be happy." Lily said merrily.

****

Sirius stormed into the kitchen pissed off with the situation that was happen with him and Takara.

" What's wrong?" Remus asked who was sitting at the kitchen table with James.

" I don't want to talk to you." Sirius snarled.

" What did he do?" James asked.

" He knows."

" What because I wont tell you something that Takara told me in confidence?" Remus asked.

" Exactly." Sirius said triumphantly then he looked confused. " No… I mean."

" Look I'm going to telly you something and I swear to god if you tell anyone I will bite you come next full moon."

" Okay." Both Sirius and James.

" When we were young she stayed over my house. My brothers friends pissed her off…"

" You have a brother?" Sirius asked.

" Just listen. My brothers friends pissed her off she ran off, I ran after her and my brother ran after both of us. Takara and my brother had a chat she fell off the cliff; he save her then fell off. A werewolf bit me and she blasted it like what Jade did to her mum tonight."

Sirius sat there in shock. " Is he?"

" Yeah he died 10years ago." Remus said swallowing hard.

" But what does that have to…." James was looking pass Sirius to the doorway. There stood Takara her whole body shook and her eyes blazed with a mixture of anger and fear.

" What th-thee hell do you think your doing chec-checking on me? Takara asked stuttering.

" Kara calm down." Remus said.

" N-no I didn't wa-want him to know!"

" Takara I just wanted to know…." Takara ran off down the hall way to the bathroom. Sirius ran after her and started banging on the door. " Takara let me in." he heard a sound that didn't sound right he broke the door open and saw Takara throwing up in the toilet. She lifted up her head and looked at him, tear cascaded down her face. She wiped her mouth, face and sat the edge of the bath trembling.

" Takara no matter how bad it is you know I won't leave you." Sirius put his arm around her " just tell me."

Takara took a couple of deep breath " I have powers."

Sirius wrinkled up his eyebrows " I know…you're a witch."

Takara let out a loud sigh. " Not like that, these powers are different. I can move stuff with my mind like telekinesis. I can also do magic with out and stuff like that."

Sirius looked into Takara's eyes and didn't know what to say. The silence was so tense Takara became afraid. " That's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you didn't want to be with me."

" It's just a bit of a shock that's all…. So anyone else in your family like you I mean the whole I can do…. you know."

" Yeah it's all on my mothers side. Jade just found out she has don't know how that works, my mother and her sister and Anasty."

" Is that why her eyes are silver?" Sirius asked stroking her hair behind her ear. 

"  Anasty is clairvoyant," Sirius looked at Takara oddly.

" English." 

" Telepathic."

" I said English." Sirius said with a small smile playing on his lips.

" She can see into the future. And she has the whole wandless magic thing too."

" Like divinations?"

" That's a good dog." Takara said patting him on the head.

Something just came back to Sirius. He remembered the first time he met Anastasia, what she said to him.

She stopped at Sirius and whispered in his ear " Me sister love ye, take care of her." Gave him a kiss on the cheek blushed furiously and ran.

' She couldn't have known we were going out, not even her parent knew.'

He felt Takara's hand on his face. He looked down and she smiled at him.

" So what about Remus' brother?" he asked. She froze her eyes widened in shock.

" Wh-why do you wa-wanna."

" Takara stop it." Sirius said grasping onto her hands. " Stop it, your not 5 anymore you can deal with this."

Takara shook her head violently. " No-no I can't." she said in short sharp breaths. 

" Yes you can, I'm hear take your time."

" Th-they where reading my diary, P-paul and B-bob. It had private stuff in it." She took a deep shaky breath.

' Dear butterfly (" she actually has a name for her diary." Paul sniggered.)

I have the biggest crush on three guys.  I know they don't feel the same because I stutter like a mad freak but I hope they do.

Sirius is meant to be from a really bad family so I'm not meant to like him, but he's really nice and sweet.

Then there's Remus with his really dreamy eyes and nice hair but he's my best friend so I don't have to say anymore on the subject.

The there's Jason. He's real hot and he's 15 which makes him much more mature than most guys. He has eyes that are like mist and you could get lost in them. But he only sees me as a kid and I think I'm in love with him that's why I've been avoiding going to Remus' house…. "

" P-P-Put that down!" Takara shouted.

Paul and Bob looked up from the diary and saw Jason, Remus and Takara standing there.

" Hey didn't mean to …"

Takara took her diary threw it into the fire and ran out of the house.

" They were laughing a-at me. I felt so embarrassed I threw it into the fire and ran off. I ran into the woods, I don't know how long I ran for but I just had to. Jason saw me at the edge of the cliff and talked to me.

_" M-m-my diary. Y-y-you heard w-w-w-hat it said." She whispered._

_" Yeah and I don't care what it said. I love you your like the little sister I should have had instead of that twerp of a brother I got."_

_Takara smiled a little and sat at the edge of the cliff._

_" You know I'll love you no matter what, it's just that I think I'm too old. You should find a special person to share all of this with. You know happiness I'm old and crinkly." He said holding her close to him._

_He got up and Takara got as well. She lost her balance and fell down the cliff._

**_" Help!"  _**_She screamed.****_

_Jason looked over the cliff. He tried to reach her but her couldn't._

_" Hold on!" he shouted._

_Takara tried but the rocks under her started to crumble away. " I ca-canna hold o-on."_

_Jason climbed down the cliff beside her. " Grab on to my shirt."_

_Takara did as he asked and hung on as he climbed back up the cliff._

_" Kara climb over me and go up" Jason reached the top, breathing raggedly he turned around to make sure Takara was safely on the ground._

He saved me from f-falling I was so scared." She sobbed out. Sirius held onto her tightly.

" Jason turned back to face me… bu-but when doing so his foot slipped on a loose rock and tipped back slowly. I tried to grasp onto his shirt but wasn't fast enough." She started sobbing harder. " I tried to search him, but he wasn't in sight. I searched at the bottom of the seabed but the tide had come in. He'd died it was entirely my fault. 

After Remus got bitten he was at my house, our parent where downstairs talking. We crept downstairs to here what they where talking about and they said that they where going to take Remus away from me…they said they wanted us to spend sometime apart. We ran away…. didn't get that far and they take him away from me. I didn't meet him again till Hogwarts." She said drying her tears with the back of her hands.

Sirius suddenly understood why Takara and Remus where so close. He kissed her on the top of her head and held her close.


	35. backto the start

Sirius couldn't sleep that night. He wondered what else Takara could be hiding from him. He got out of his sleeping bag and climb over the sleeping bodies; he headed down the stairs and saw Charlie sitting in the front room watching something on the T.V. Sirius went to sneak back upstairs.

" So she told you then?" Charlie asked not even turning around.

"Y-yeah she did." Sirius said walking through the door.

" Come take a seat." Charlie said patting on the chair next to hers. Sirius sat down gingerly. " Don't worry I'm not going to bite."

Sirius looked at the television screen and saw she had long golden brown hair that curled down her back her dark blue orbs, her hair was the same shade as her skin golden brown colour that shimmered in the sunlight. She smiled he could see she had two front teeth missing.

Next to her stood a girl with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes. She waved at the camera and did a cartwheel. Sitting on the grass was a girl wavy brown hair and blue brown eyes. She steered into space with the sun shining on her hair.

" I didn't know Lily knew Takara when she was younger."

" Yep they met each other in ballet and gymnastics." Charlie said smiling absentmindedly " They where four there. Soon Takara started having nightmares about stuff and couldn't control her powers properly so we kept her a distant from them. Jade's dad I mean step dad wouldn't let her come around no more so that was the end of that."

Sirius saw Remus well a younger version of Remus spinning around with Takara. Suddenly a guy who looked at least 15 picked up Takara and held her upside down. She giggled and wriggled around, Remus tired to help even though he was 5feet shorter than the boy. Sirius had never seen Remus so calm not worrying about anything. " He looks so relaxed." Sirius said.

" That was before he got bitten." Charlie said.

" Who's that guy?"

" He's older brother Jason. He was pretty special well to me anyway. He was captain of the Quidditch team that's how good he was, he was a chaser and the fastest I had ever seen. He was a good student could have been anything in the world anything he wanted to bad about what happened." Charlie wiped her eyes and sniffed.

" Did you know him well?"

" Since he was a babe. Beautiful lad, he had his mother brown hair but he's a father misty grey eyes." 

Sirius looked at the screen, he hadn't seen Takara or Remus that happy in a long time.

" I think you should go to bed tomorrow you have to go back to school, plus I think Takara wants to do something you."

Sirius nodded and stood up. He hugged Charlie giving her a kiss on the cheek, realising what he had just done he ran upstairs.      

Sorry this chapter is short going on holiday for 2weeks tomorrow so I'll finish this when I come back.

SiriusGyal


	36. visitor

**_Takara lay in bed, it must have been past 11am but she couldn't care less, she was having the most intense dream of her life. It was like a waterfall of happiness falling over her. _**

She was having the most splendid dream of her lifetime. She was dreaming that her and Sirius was on a beach making love ...   

****

**_" Takara Amerie Yasu Katharine Carlviér what do you think your doing?" Came a blazing voice. Takara new that voice._**

She shot up out of bed and ran to the stairs. She didn't even look to see if anyone was at the bottom of the staircase she just jumped down and fell into the arms of a man smiling like a Cheshire cat.

" Uncle Chi, how are you where you been what you been up to?" Takara jumped off him

And then she slapped him. "How dare you come into my dream?"

" Who was that guy?" he asked smiling.

" None of you business." She said with a nod. Takara looked at her uncle again. He hadn't changed. He still looked like he was 17 the same roughish good looks. His hair was as black as the night with bright silver eyes; he had always been the troublemaker out of the Carlviér children.

" What is all the racket? Asked Nickos coming down the stairs.

" Daddy looks who here!" Takara shouted. Soon the whole family was downstairs greeting the uncle.

" Uncle Chi!" Jade screamed leaping into his causing him to loose his foot and fall on the fall "it's so good to see you." Then her mood changed "where the hell have you been you can't just show up when you feel like it you wait till auntie Charlie get a hold of you."

" Aye she willna be too happy." Anasty said knowingly while skipping through the hallway.

" How do you know?" he asked getting off the ground.

Anasty smiled and looked behind him and he turned to see his sister with her wand out and her eyes blazing.  " Kristian Rayne Yu Ramsey Li, you better have a good   explanation why you haven't contacted me in over 5years!" she said advancing on him with her wand out.

Kristian put up his hands in defense " look I was busy and I've been working plus you also told me that I shouldn't come around anymore because I was corrupting the children."

" That was when I 20 and you convinced Takara it was alright to use my wand!" she shouted.

"Shit I forgot that was fool proof. Look little sis I'm here now so come and say hello while putting down your wand."

Charlie put down her wand and ran and hugged her older brother. " If you ever leave that long again you'll never have children." She warned.

" I'll keep that in mind." He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  

They all walked into the kitchen. Charlie, Jade, Lily and Takara made breakfast.

" So where Shannon?" Kristian asked taken a bite into his toast. Jade dropped her plate.

" Um comes on kids let's play in the game room."   Elmira said leading the children out of the kitchen.

" What?" Kristian asked.

Charlie told him the whole story from beginning to end and he was angry he accident broke the table.

" The son of a bitch!" he shouted.

" Look it's over now all we can do it s be there for her." Charlie said absent-mindedly rubbing her arm.

" Has she reacted in anyway way since this happened?" Kristian asked repairing the table.   

     " No, she keeps it al inside that's what I'm worried about you know how bad it is when you keep all your feeling bottled up especially with the power we have."

" Morning." Came the voice of a yawn Remus, Sirius and James.

" Morning boys. This is Kristian Takara's uncle. Chi this is James Potter you already know Remus and this is Takara's boyfriend Sirius Black."

" Boyfriend eh." Kristian raised an eyebrow " I think we need to have talk." He said motioning Sirius out the door.   


	37. Questions

Sirius walked back out of the kitchen grumpy. _Great when I wake up I meet more family._

" So what are you intention with my niece?"

" Huh?" Sirius asked rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

" What are your intentions?" he asked.

"Um…"

" Do you smoke?"

" No"

" Drink?"

" Sometimes like everyone does."

" Is my niece still a virgin?"

" Yes." Sirius stopped and looked at the man in front of him.

" You're lying." Kristian said smiling "I don't blame you mind I would have done the same but it will do you no good lying to me."

Sirius lifted an eyebrow "why is that?"

"Because I can read your thoughts and please don't curse so loudly you'll give me a headache." Kristian said dramatically rubbing his temples.

"You can't just go into other peoples minds whenever you feel like it!" Sirius said fuming.

"I wanted to see if you where good enough to go out with Takara."

"And am I?"

"You'll do."

"Can I go now?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Go ahead." Kristian said shrugging his shoulders. As Sirius left he knew that Takara had fallen deep for Sirius and that soon enough things would come to test how strong their relationship was. And he was sad for he new he wouldn't be alive to help her.

There was a ring at the door. Takara ran down the stairs and came face to face with Mrs. Phillipa Lupin. Takara hadn't seen her since her and Remus had been split up years before. She still looked the same she had the same grey speck in her golden blonde hair with the warmest honey coloured eyes. Standing behind her was Mr. Jason Lupin, Remus' dad. He had dark brown hair with misty grey eyes. He reminded Takara so much of Jason Jr.

"Hello Takara how are you my dear?" Mrs. Lupin said giving her a hug. "Albus told us what happened yesterday is everyone ok?"

Takara was still in shock "Y-yeah were all ok, um come in Remus is in the sitting room."

She moved out of the way making Mrs. Lupin come in. Mr. Lupin shook her hand and walked in after his wife.

"Remus! Your mum and dad are here." Takara shouted.

Remus walked out of the sitting room holding Jade's hand. "Hi mum hi dad what you doing here?" Remus asked.

Mrs. Lupin ran to her son and put him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my I was so worried." She said.

"Dad tell her." Remus said whining that his mum was embarrassing him.

"Remus leave your mother she's been pacing the house all night." He father said with a small chuckle till Mrs. Lupin glared at him.

"Phillipa is that you?" Charlie asked running out of the kitchen with Keely behind her. Sirius came out with a big bag of crisps.

"Keely Malfoy well I never how are you?" Phillipa asked hugging Keely. Sirius started chocking on the crisps he stuffed into his mouth. James started thumping him on the back.

"You're a Malfoy?" he asked in between gasps.

"Well yeah." Keely said with a shrug "I'm Lucius' older sister."

Sirius started coughing again. "You can't be."

"Why can't she be?" Charlie asked.

"Because she's not evil, she not evil and that gits married to my cousin."

"Your cousin? The posh one stuck up looks like-''

"She has shit up her nose yeah that's her. How did you get out?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"I did what you did ran with Charlie over here." She said nudging her best friend.

"Right over to my house." Phillipa said laughing.

"But you a muggle…"

"Yes I know Remus but it doesn't mean I didn't know about the wizarding world I dating you father at the time."

"You ran away from home?" Takara said shocked.

"Well that is the Li way after all, that's what I'm told." Charlie said shrugging "It's so good to see you Phi." She said hugging her.

'Phi' Takara mimed to Remus he shrugged and looked as the three of them started talking.

"Jamie? Jamie where are you?" came a frantic voice.

"Oh god." James said lowering his head.

A woman with long thick raven coloured hair hugged the life out of his "I was so worried about you." She sobbed.

"Dad tell her." James complained trying to keep himself upright. Lily giggled behind him.

"Janet he's fine." Patrick said trying to pry his wife's arms from James' neck.

"Sirius, oh Sirius!" Janet said strangling Sirius.

"Mrs. Potter I'm fine really. Mrs. Potter please don't cry." Sirius said patting her on the back.

"Has she been like that since yesterday?" Jason asked Patrick.

"Yep." Patrick said nodding.

"Mine to."

"Ah nice to see you all here." Takara turned to see Dumbledore standing behind her.

"Don't do that." Takara said holding her chest.

"Maybe it would be best that the children went out and play while we discuss very..."

"Nickos Carlviér!" came a voice from the door way. A woman stood there she had fiery red hair with pale blue eyes and a strong Irish accent.

"Oh god." Lily said blushing slightly.

"Shivahn how are ye?" Nickos asked backing away.

"Don't ye try that shit wi' me." She shouted poking him in the chest.

"Shivahn leave him." Said a tall man with blond hair and emerald green eyes.

"No Eric. Charlie how do ye live wi' this arrogant ass."

"Mum!" Lily said "Please stop."

"See Lily's fine." Eric said.

"As I was saying maybe it would be best that the children went out and play while we discuss some important matters." Dumbledore said.

"Why can't we hear?" Anasty asked.

"Because I think it's a bit to grown up for you ears." Dumbledore said looking down at the little 10year old.

"But I already know most of it so it dinna matter."

"How do ye know" Nickos asked.

Anasty turned to her father "I told ya the man named Tom told me, he said that something coming this way and that if I tell him everything I know he could help me."

"What was this mans name, it's of most importance?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"Tom Riddle."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"I told him that I have sister have and he asked if her name was Takara and I said yes."

"Kid outside now." Kristian said.

"But Uncle Chi." Takara protested.

"Now Takara no back chat just go." He said opening the door. The kids left mumbling and grumbling about how they where old enough to know what they were talking about.

Charlie led them all to the study.

"She is talking with Voldemort?" Kristian said before Dumbledore could open his mouth.

"We have less time than we though."

* * *

Sorry i took so long i went to POA premier and let me tell you the guys in the HP film are so hot up close.

R/R


	38. the truth

"Wonder what there talking about?" Jade asked aloud.

"Dunno, so what are we going to do now?" Pietro asked ruffling his hair while watching Lily.

"Wanna go to Hyde Park?" Takara asked.

"How long would it take us to get there?" James asked glaring at Pietro.

"Only ten minutes, maybe less if we take the short cut…"

"Heck no," Remus said "over that flipping wobbly bridge."

Takara hadn't listened to a word he said and walked pass them all. They all followed talking laughing or in James and Pietro's case looking at Lily.

They came to a stream with an old wooden bridge.

"Yay let's swim." Rocco said.

"Why did I have to come with the twits from hell?" Calogero asked raising his hands to the sky.

Takara said a spell; the bridge suddenly looked more stable. Takara walked across with the other trying to rock the bridge.

"What do you mean she's talking to Voldemort?" Charlie asked.

"He used to go to Hogwarts, one of the best students but he was filled with rage after when his father left his mother because she was a witch. He's name is Tom Riddle." Albus said walking around.

"But what does that have to do with a little 10 year old?" Janet asked holding her husbands hand.

"He knows it's her." Kristian said pacing "that's why I came back."

"You came back to tell me my daughters are being hunted, well don't I feel special." Charlie said sarcastically.

"Charlie listen…"

"No Kristian why should I between you and Shannon I don't know whose worse I mean you my older brother you meant to…."

"Charlie listen to me…."

"You're meant to protect me but instead…."

**"I'M DYING!"** Kristian shouted.

There was an eerie silence. "You're dying? But how I'll help you I'll heal you don't worry we'll get through this…"

"Charlie there's nothing you can do. I've know for sometime and there's no way of stopping it."

"But you can't I wont let you. I'm supposed to go 1st; you've always had your have your own way." Charlie started thumping Kristian in the chest "why did you do this? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME TOO…" She crumbled in his arms and sobbed. Kristian stroked her hair.

"I don't want to leave you but there's nothing I can do the last thing I wan to do is help you."

"I still don't understand." Janet said.

"Thousands of years ago in China a long line of Charlie's family where witches and wizards as you most probably know but they where different than your usual pureblood family some of them could see into the future and do wandless magic."

"One Chinese New Year, year of the dragon my family did a ritual don't ask me why but they got every essence of wand cores, dragon heartstring, phoenix feather and unicorn hair and somehow took it in making themselves strong.

The problem with this is the men in my long line of family are power hungry and started to do things, real terrible things, like killing for fun and getting into dark magic. The woman of the villages where scared so it took the woman of my family to kill them. There was a prophecy written that to every person born there will be a person born of a certain core type.

The men will have to choose good or evil, since men are power hungry that choice will be there only one. Only every few hundred years will there be born a phoenix, a person who will bear to purge the world of an evil and rise to bring new life." Albus explained.

"So Takara's this child then?" Jason asked.

"No," Nickos said with a sigh "She's its mother."

"The prophecy says she will die protecting the phoenix child."

The kids came back form the park muddy and very happy. They played football, considering there were only a few of them who knew how to play it had been great fun.

Sirius came out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. He saw Takara on the sofa sleeping, she looked so cute. Mr. Potter had just given Sirius keys to his own place. He was so happy.

_"Takara"_ Sirius whispered in her ear. She stirred slowly opening her eyes, she smiled and sat up.

"How long have I been gone for?" she asked stretching.

"An hour." Sirius said sitting to next to her.

"Well I'm happy we'll be at school in 24hours." Takara said smiling "Now that you know all about me do you feel differently about me?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yes," Sirius said holding her by the hand. "I love you even more." he kissed her. Takara felt so happy that she had such a caring boyfriend, they had no secrets it was like they where one. A golden orb came out of her body and plunged into his. Sirius' eyes widened and he started gasping for air.

"Help!" Takara screamed.

Kristian ran into sitting room along with Nickos and Charlie.

"Isn't that cute?" Charlie said resting her head on Nickos' shoulder.

"What the fuck are you talking about? HELP HIM." Takara screamed hysterically.

"We can't you've given him part of your soul don't worry he'll be fine." Kristian said shrugging his shoulders.

Sirius began to breath again more easily. "What happened?"

"You tow are now one you've have shared everything a man and woman could share."

Nickos eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yep."

"She and he...."

"Yep."

Nickos turned to Sirius "Get out!"

"What are you talking about he isn't going anywhere." Takara said looking at her father like he was crazy.

"You two have had sex." he yelled

"Well of course they have, my god are you that slow?" Charlie asked.

"I want him out!" Nickos snarled.

"But Da..."

"Choose. It's him or your family."

Takara's eyes widened with shock he couldn't believe what he was saying. She ran up the stairs and began to sob.

She heard shouting downstairs.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Sirius shouted knowing that he really shouldn't but he was so angry.

When Takara went downstairs the whole family (and friends) where downstairs shouting at each other. Nickos saw her. .

She walked passed him and to Sirius _"I'm sorry."_ she whispered.

Nickos and smiled smugly he knew he was going to win this.

Takara turned to the dad. "Bye." she wrapped her arms around Sirius and they disappeared with a 'pop'

* * *

A/N sorry the story is taking so long to come together but i haven't had much time. after my lat exam on the 18th thing will start happenning. plese r/r


	39. shock

The months passed like days to Takara; soon it was the end of February. The one night she spent at Sirius' house was the best of her whole life. They talked, made love and snuggled up to each other woke up at dawn. She still hadn't talked to her father, he didn't want to apologies and she felt she wasn't wrong. The gang told Takara that her parents had a big argument and that Charlie started chucking stuff at Nickos' head until Keely managed to get her and diapparated with her to calm her down a bit. Anasty was in hysterics so the Lupin's; Remus and Jade followed them while James went home. Jade kept on bitching at Takara to talk to her parents but alas no avail.  
  
Sirius was in history of magic when he got called out of class and was told to go to professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Please Mr. Black sit down." Professor Dumbledore said in a calm voice.  
  
"What is it professor?" Sirius asked taking a seat in front of the big oak desk.  
  
"I am sorry to have to tell you this but your uncle Alphard has passed away." Professor Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"He... what.... How?" Sirius asked baffled running his hands through his hair.  
  
"He was died n his sleep, it was painless."  
  
Sirius ran his fingers through his hair again "Thanks for telling me professor." Sirius said standing from his seat.  
  
"That's not all I wanted to tell you Mr. Black. Your uncle left you some items in his will."  
  
"He did but why?"  
  
"Well when I talked to him last he always said that you where his nephew. Well Mr. Black the Potters have volunteered to have you for a week, you'll be leaving tonight."  
  
"Thank you sir." Sirius said. He stood up and walked out of professor Dumbledore's office just as the bell rang.

Jade searched the ground for Pete Nelson the guy who could find out anything you needed whether it was in the wizarding or muggle world. "Pete." She ran up to him as he was going back into the castle.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" he asked smugly.  
  
"I need some information."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Pete said smugly. "Look buddy I need to find information about a Lance Carvel can you get me some?"  
  
"What you want to know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Who is this person to you anyway?"  
  
"_My father_."

Sirius' fathomless violet eyes searched the crowed for someone.  
  
"Hey Padfoot what's wrong?" James asked putting Sirius in a headlock.  
  
"Not now." Sirius said.  
  
"Ah come on Sirius."  
  
"I'm being serious James."  
  
"Sirius being serious that's a laugh."  
  
_"My uncle Alphard died."_ James stopped mucking about and looked him in the face. "Are you serious?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said simply putting his hands in his pocket.  
  
James clapped Sirius on the back in a brotherly manner "I'm sorry mate."  
  
"It's alright bro, you didn't know. I'm going to your house for awhile, to sort out things."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Do me a favour." Sirius said putting a hand on James shoulder "Take care of Kara for me, she's sick and I'm worried about her."  
  
"She's seemed fine to me when I saw her." James said scratching his head.  
  
"She's been throwing up and not eating, she says she's fine but I think it's got something to do with her parents."  
  
"Will do mate, will do." James said patting Sirius on the back.  
  
They walked to the great hall to have lunch. Sirius wanted to talk to Takara but she wasn't there. When lesson started back up he looked for her again but she still wasn't anywhere to be seen, Sirius got worried and asked one of the Professor Dumbledore when it was time for him to leave.  
  
"She's with her parent I though it was time for them to talk but she should have been back by lunch, maybe they over ran." Professor Dumbledore said his blue eyes glimmering.  
  
"Well see you soon." With that Sirius touched the porter key and disappeared.  
  
Remus went upstairs to get some homework done. The guys went to Quidditch, Jade and the rest of the girls where nowhere to be seen. He opened the door to see someone lying on Sirius' bed sobbing.  
  
"Are you ok?" Remus asked attentively.  
  
_"Remus?"_ Takara asked in a small voice  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked sitting at the edge of Sirius bed.  
  
_"I'm pregnant."_ She sobbed.

* * *

ok this part happened much faster than i would like but if i don't finish it now i'll be here till i'm 105.

Yes a big shock takara is pregnant and jade's trying to find her dad?

please read and review love you all and thanks to all my reviewers.

SG

XxXxXx


	40. walls come down

Takara head a loud thud and saw Remus on the floor. "You ok?"

"I'm dreaming aren't I? This is one big joke." Remus said laughing.

"It's not a joke Remus." Takara said punching him in the arm.

"But how I mean didn't you use protection charms?"

"Well if we did I wouldn't be pregnant now would I? Takara retorted.

"I'm gonna kill him." Remus said getting out his wand and making his way towards the door.

"But he doesn't know you and uncle Kristian are the only two people."

"How he find out?"

"I met my parents today to talk because professor Dumbledore said it was high time for us (me and my dad) to stop being so stubborn. I met my dad mum and uncle Kristian. Me and my dad talked and were talking again and my mums happy because she hate being in the middle. Uncle Kristian pulled me to one side and told me he felt something was wrong with me and I told him I had been sick a few times.

He asked me a whole load of questions then told my parents he was going to buy me a new outfit. We ended up at the hospital and they took a urine test and hey presto I'm pregnant. He was pretty pissed but said he won't tell anyone until I was ready."

"So what are you going to do?" Remus asked sitting next to Takara.

"I'm getting rid of it."

Jade was in her room, everyone was out which was a good thing. She took a bottle of fire whiskey out of her trunk and opened it. No body knew she had this, she took it from Nickos' office the day of all the madness. She couldn't talk to anyone because who would understand. She needed to meet her biological father, needed to know who he was.

Jade took a large gulp of the drink. Her face screwed up as the scorching liquid glided down her throat. She heard a tap on the window and was an owl. She staggered to the window and opened it.

It was a letter from Pete. He had gotten everything. His address grades everything she needed.

She took another swig of the drink and walked out of the bedroom.

Jade ended up on the 3rd floor and stood in front of the picture of Robert Bruce he helps fight the first big war but died. Jade took out her wand and muttered a charm. The wall opened up and she walked through.

Charlie lay on the couch and flicked through the channels she was worried she knew what her brother was telling the truth this wasn't a thing he would lie about. She was happy that Takara and Nickos' were talking again. The fireplace turned green and a head came through.

"Albus what you doing here?" Charlie asked standing up.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come to Hogwarts."

"Why what's wrong? What's Takara done this time?"

"It's Jade; she has got into a spot of bother please come right away."

Charlie picked up her trainers and walked towards the fire.

Dumbledore look at the young teen in his office. She had always been such a good student but this was not the young lady who came to Hogwarts 6years ago.

"Albus what's wrong?" Charlie asked dusting off her robes. Charlie took a seat next to Jade.

"I had an owl from Mr. Carvel that a student from Hogwarts was outside his house shouting abuse and throwing stones at his window." Albus saw Charlie stiffen at the name.

"He let her in the house because she injured herself when the glass shattered. She then began throwing stuff around Mr. Carvel's stating that he was her father."

Charlie turned to Jade. Jade's eyes were out of focus and her head lolled from side to side, she stunk of alcohol.

"I'm so sorry Albus, but what she is saying is the truth but I never though she would do this."

"I'm afraid it is out of my hands. Mr. Carvel wants to meet up with Jade's parent/ guardian tomorrow to discuss damages."

Charlie paled; she had to meet up with her rapist face to face. "That's fine. May I have a word with Jade please?"

"Of course Charlie maybe you can take her back to her dorm and let her sleep it off."

Charlie grabbed Jade by the arm and hauled her out of Dumbledore's office.

"Your hurting me." Jade said as students passed them in the hallway.

"You're lucky I don't flipping murder you." Charlie snarled.

"You can't talk to me like that." Jade said staggering as she yanked her arm out of Charlie's grasp.

"Get into the bathroom and wash your face." Charlie said calmly.

"No! You can't tell me what to do!" Jade yelled. Passersby stopped to hear the argument.

"Jade you are making a fool out of yourself in front your classmates."

"Oh who gives a flying fuck? I don't hey do you know who your parents are?" Jade asked frank "Don't be so sure they could screw you over then you find out the whole time your father isn't a drunken muggle bastard he's a pureblood who doesn't give two toss about his child." Jades laughed bitterly.

"Jade I'm going to ask you one last time go into the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up."

"No you can't tell me what to do your not my mother."

Charlie couldn't take it anymore she grabbed Jade by the collar of her robes and dragged her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ashley Applebee asked as she put her brush near the sink.

"Get out." Charlie said. The girls didn't need telling twice. Charlie then rounded on Jade.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but you better fix up and soon! Now I have to meet the guy who raped me when I was 12, this is not something I want to do but you are my responsibility."

"Oh high and mighty Charlie come to save me again." Jade said in a mocking tone.

Charlie swung her hand back and slapped Jade around the face.

"I know this is hard for you and what your dad did to you was terrible but I wont take you talking to me like this." Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes "Your turning into your mother carrying on the same way she use to and if you want to be like her then you carry on I will even send you to her, but don't get pissed at me."

Jade broke into sobs "He said I was a mistake and that she didn't tell him and he wouldn't have married her if she wasn't knocked up. Clinton that is; how can you tell that to a six year old?"

Charlie wrapped her arms around her. Then sobs soon subsided and she was left with hiccoughs.

"When did he start…?"

_"When I was six and mum was sleeping with some man."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're doing what?" Remus shouted standing up.

"I can't keep it Remus. I'm 16, they'll throw me of Hogwarts and my parents will freak…"

"But its Sirius child, he deserves to know."

"You won't tell him will you?"

"I share a room with the bloke and he's my best mate. You can't do this."

"What am I going to do?" she wailed.

"You're going to tell Sirius as soon as he comes back but right now your going to sleep." Remus kneeled in front of Takara and took off her shoes. Then laid down next to her and pulled the curtains around the bed round. "How many months are you?"

_"3 ½ months."_ Takara sniffed.

* * *

siriuszsecretlover: here is ur chappy

LyRa-WeAsLeY: thankyour for reviewing :)

Faith Destroyer: thankyoui'm glad you like it.

To all my reviewers thankyou very much and this stroy will be coming to an end soon but not to soon anyway so thanks again. R/R


	41. I never want to see you again

Everyone walked on egg shells; no one wanted to upset Takara. She snapped at everyone got into fights and cried almost every night.

Sirius had been away for more than two weeks, day by day Takara wanted to run away so she couldn't tell him the secret that pressed on her heart.

Jade sat in their bedroom with the rest of the girls.

"I'm going to bed." Alice said barely awake to take off her school clothes.

"It's all that stupid James Potters fault. Why put a dug bomb in McGonagall's draw?" Lily asked angrily

"I don't know." Jade said "What I do want to know is why the whole class got a two hour detention."

Takara didn't hear one thing she was already asleep on her bed in full uniform.

"Should we wake her?" Lily asked.

"No, let her sleep she hasn't been sleeping properly."

Takara slept restlessly she hadn't slept properly since she found out she was pregnant she didn't know what to do.

She shot up out of her sleep. _What_ i_s that noise?_

Takara rubbed her eyes and walked to the window. She couldn't see anything, she open the window and looked outside. Something grabbed her by the arm and placed and hand around her mouth. Takara struggled and tried to bite the hand that was wrapped around her mouth.

"Angel will you stop it." A deep husky voice said.

Takara looked up a stared into a pair of violet orbs. _He's back you have to tell him_

Sirius carried her out of the window onto the broomstick. "I've missed you so much."

Before she could say a word he flew her to the boy's dorm and carried her threw the window.

"Sirius I have to tell you something." Takara whispered trying not to wake the rest of the sleeping people.

"Ssh." He placed a figure on her lips and kissed her passionately.

_Tell him_ Takara's mind implored but she couldn't do it. She didn't want to think anymore she just wanted the man that she loved to stay with her, _even if it's only for tonight._

Sirius stripped off Takara's clothes needing to feel her body under his hands. The past two weeks had been the most stressful of his lifetime.

"Takara I need you." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"I'm your." She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Takara woke up, it was early in the morning the sun lightly shone threw the curtains. Takara felt so content in Sirius' arms nothing else mattered.

She watched Sirius sleeping his; his long sooty lashes made a shadow on his cheeks.

Sirius' eyes gently opened; he smiled lazily "What? Am I that irresistible that you can't take your eyes off me?"

"No. your that big headed I'm watching you head increase every second." retorted Takara.

Sirius pulled her down a kissed her lazily. "Well as much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you I have to go to my room and get ready."

Takara picked up her clothes and quickly got changed.

Takara had been avoiding Remus all day. The only thing he wanted to was talk about the thing that was inside her body.

She ran passed the charms class when Remus grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in.

"You can't avoid me forever. You have to tell him."

"Remus leave it out ok, I'm really not in the mood for this." Takara snapped.

"Well to fucking bad. I can't look him in the face because of what I know that you know but he doesn't know."

Takara tried to follow Remus' weird logic but gave up "Look I know alright. But I can't tell him, Remus you have to keep it quite."

"Takara you can't do this to me. If the tables were turned and it was Jade in your situation I would want to know if Jade was going to do something as crazy as this."

"How am I meant to tell him 'By the way Sirius I'm pregnant but I'm getting rid of it…?'

Yeah that would really make sense."

"Yeah I think that would be a start."

Takara heart beat went up a notch; she turned and saw Sirius leaning against the door with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Sirius I…."

"Don't speak Takara. You and me were meant to mean something…and you keep this shit from me you tell Remus."

"I'll leave you two." Remus said walking out of the door.

"Sirius it wasn't like that honest." Takara said walking toward Sirius.

Sirius took two steps back. "Don't fucking touch me! My child is growing inside you and you were going to have an abortion?"

"Please Sirius let me explain it's not like that. I'm only 16 and this is a lot for me to deal with."

"So you were going to get rid of **my** **child **and expect to have this relationship with that great big fat lying over your head!" Sirius shouted slamming his fist on the table.

Takara had never seen Sirius so angry. She backed herself up into a corner; Sirius prowled towards her placing both of his arms on top of her head.

"Get this straight Carlviér." He said in a menacing voice "We are no more. I don't want you anywhere near me, stay away from me and I'll stay the fuck away from you."

Sirius walked away from with a disgusted look on his face; he said the door.

Takara crumpled on the floor in tears. _What am I going to do?_

Ok this is it. Sorry it took so long but I had to redo the whole chapter 3 times because it didn't sound right hope you like it

Please R/R


	42. Cryptic Message

Sirius stormed down the hall way. Everyone could tell this was one of the times you didn't want to mess with Sirius Black; even Snape left him alone and went the other way.

"Sirius Oi!" Fabian ran to catch up with him. He saw the menacing look in his eye. "What's happened?"

Sirius said nothing just kept on walking.

"It's Takara right? She told you…."

"Oh so her majesty told you to huh? She tells you Remus and but not me."

"But I though you wouldn't be happy but hey this always next time…"

Sirius turned on Fabian grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall.

"NEXT TIME! NEXT TIME? ARE YOU THICK?" Sirius yelled eyes blazing. "She is getting rid of my baby and you're talking about next time?"

Fabian paled "She's pregnant?"

Sirius let go of Fabian "Yeah, but of course she already told you that."

Fabian shook his head "No I didn't know that. I though you were talking about the fact she can't go with you this summer on holiday."

Sirius stared at him and walked off.

Fabian stood there for a few seconds then ran to try and find Takara. He ran past the charms class when he heard the sound of someone crying; Fabian opened the door and saw Takara crying.

"Takara I just heard. Why are you doing this?"

Takara looked up at Fabian "Don't talk about things you know nothing about."

"Explain it to me then and maybe I can learn."

"I'm 16years old. My parents didn't want me to date at all, I have powers I can't control so there's a chance my children could get this freakish thing I have. I shouldn't have this baby I'd be a terrible mother, I can barely look after myself…"

"Now I know that's a lie." Fabian cut in sitting next to her "You can look after yourself; you've been sticking up for yourself for as long as can remember and you stick up for others too, to me you'd be the perfect mum."

"Thanks. But that still doesn't help me I'm 16; I don't want to grow up resenting my child because I couldn't get an education."

"All I'm saying is think about this, your decision will change the rest of your life."

Takara kissed Fabian on the cheek; she got up and left the classroom.

Takara tried to talk to Sirius for a week but as good as his word he acted as she wasn't there. The Sirius Black fan club was back with vengeance as soon as they heard he was a free man again they started flocking around vultures. All the marauders stopped talking to her even Remus, Frank and Gideon. Jade was acting strange and hardly talk to her Lily stayed with her and Alice kept the peace between everyone. Fabian was the only one who stuck with her, he made sure she was eating and sleeping properly, he also kept her company when no one else would.

Outside the sun was setting; it was a cool spring night so most students were outside.

Takara on the other hand sat in a tree looking at the butterflies; she was trying to catch one when she almost fell out.

"Takara, what the hell are you doing up there?" Fabian asked.

"Trying to get a butterfly." She answered pensively climbing out of the tree.

"And why may I ask would you do that?"

"Well my nana said that butterflies were spirits of loves ones wanting to say good bye or keep an eye of us; my mum says that if you make a wish on a butterfly it will take it to the heavens and you wish will come true."

"Still you shouldn't be climbing in your condition."

"I need to find a butterfly…"

"Why?"

"I'm keeping the baby and I need to pray because my parents will kill me."

Fabian looked at shocked then put her in his tight embrace "What made you change your mind?"

"I had a talk to my uncle and we talked so I've decided to keep it. Have you seen Sirius?"

"Yeah he's in his dorm. There's a pajama party tomorrow you coming?"

"Of course I will be there. Save me a dance." Takara tiptoes and kissed Fabian on the cheek and ran up the many stairs to get to the Gryffindor common.

She stopped outside of the boy's dormitory taking a deep breath.

_You're a Gryffindor and a Carlviér it's in you blood to be brave_

Takara opened the door and walked into the dorm. She looked on Sirius' bed and couldn't believe what she saw. Takara walked backwards finding it hard to breath; she turned around and ran.

**Two days later**

Sirius woke up with the same dull ache he had for the pass week, Takara had been dishonest and he couldn't live with that.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed dry scrubbed his face, stretched and headed into the shower. The day before Jade had told him that Takara had gone with her uncle to have a break but he knew she went along with her decision of having an abortion and tried to cover it up.

When Sirius got out the shower he saw Remus, James, Gideon and Peter packing there school bags with necessary books and quills.

"Moony when are you going to sleep Jade, you've been dating since the end of December." James said.

"How can I do that when I'm keeping something from her, she noticing when I disappear like I'm going to have to tonight?" Remus sighed dropping on to his bed.

"Look Moony I don't understand why you just don't tell Jade the truth, the last thing she needs is another person lying to her." Peter reasoned.

"I agree with Peter, you have to tell her." Gideon said spiking his hair.

"Look I'll do it when I'm ready." Remus snarled leaving the room.

"What are you going to do about your situation?" Peter asked Sirius backing away slowly.

"Let off some steam." Sirius said putting on his school uniform.

"You don't mean…."

"That's exactly what I mean." Sirius said

"Fabian isn't going to be happy about that." Gideon said.

"He can stay on that stuck tarts side if he wants, the only reason I haven't done it to him is because he's your brother."

Sirius walked out of the door and to the great hall to have breakfast. He sat down took out his wand and muttered a spell and waited for Takara to come down to the great hall.

Alice came in first with Frank arm draped around her shoulders, next came Jade and she was followed by Lily. He waited for Takara to come in, then he saw her walking in with Fabian and it made his blood boil. Fabians head was on Takara shoulder; her golden brown curls were placed in a crocodile clip. She laughed when Fabian whispered in her ear and she brushed her finger against his nose.

Takara walked threw the door still smiling. Her clip fell off her head and she went to pick it up.

Students in the great hall began to point and laugh; when Takara got up to put her hair in the clip she only felt her scalp.

"Takara what happened to you hair?" Annabelle asked rushing towards her cousin aid.

Takara's eyes welled with tears "What do you mean?"

Annabelle took Takara out of the great hall.

"You heartless bastard, I'm going to get you for this." Fabian snarled walking after Takara.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked.

"Did what I haven't done a thing." Sirius said taking a bite out of his toast.

"You keep playing the innocent Black, your nothing but a smug bag." Alice said which shocked Sirius because Alice was usually a sweet tempered person.

"Come near again and I will kill you." Jade picked up her bag and walked out.

Sirius felt like lowest creature to have walked the earth but something in him wouldn't let him stop pranking her.

_She put you through hell by getting rid of you child, she has to pay._

Takara though that was the end but she was wrong, Sirius made skin change colour, sprout feathers. Annabelle and Fabian stayed with her, Fabian even got out of his classes to stay with her.

Marvin Thomas walked up to Sirius with a heavy scowl on his face. He knew Takara since 1st year, they hadn't talked much but what Sirius was doing was wrong.

"Sirius I want to talk to you." Marvin said.

"Yeah Marv what's up?" Sirius asked ending his conversation with James.

"I don't like the way you're treating Takara."

"Who asked you Thomas?"

"Me that's who. Why are you treating her so badly?"

"Don't talk about thing you know nothing about."

"You're wrong."

Sirius took no notice and walked into the great hall. That's were the last pranks was going to happen.

Takara walked through the door and all her clothes disappeared. Fabian took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. Takara ran out in buckets of tears with Annabelle behind her.

Fabian turned around walked straight up to Sirius, dragged him off his chair and punched him in the face. "You bastard, you change her skin colour, get rid of her hair and embarrass her in front of the colour school."

Sirius staggered and got up and punched Fabian back. "Fuck you."

"Do you know she's running her life for you? She is going to get kicked out cause of you. But hey you couldn't give a flying fuck right?"

Sirius looked at him weird "What are you talking about?"

"She has a part of you in her." With that cryptic message he went.

* * *

Sorry I lost the original one of this so I had to improvise. See here and finish. my other ff i will finish that chapter soon very soon 


	43. On the Prowl

The Slytherin table was in hysterics. They had a poll running on how long they would last and Jason won 200galleons.

"To bad Black you tow made such a cute couple." Jason said laughing.

Sirius got so mad he hexed the whole Slytherin table; Remus and James helped him to.

Sirius took of to the hall on his way to get some air.

"OI Sirius!"

Sirius turned around and got punched in the face by Gideon.

"Don't you ever touch my little brother again. It's not his fault that you don't have time to work thing out thing with Takara. I mean the girl needs friend it's not like Remus is there." With that Gideon stormed off.

Sirius walked around for the rest of that day trying to figure out what Fabian was talking about.

_What part of her?_

He got back to the common room with an hour to kill. He sat on the sofa next to James and Peter.

"Hey. What do you think Fabian meant when her said '_apart of you is in her'?"_

_"_Sirius you are meant to be the smart one, but hey it seems people are wrong." Peter said smugly putting down his charms book.

"What are you talking about Wormtail?" Sirius asked rolling his eyes.

"Are you that thick? She kept the baby and she plans on keeping it."

"You're wrong, she told Fabian that she couldn't raise a baby and she's getting rid of it."

"But I agree with Wormtail." James said butting in "Believe me she has all the signs. When my Aunt Ronny got pregnant she was cranky, crying all the time, she ate a lot…"

"She's keeping it. The bitch she's keeping it!" Sirius shouted shooting up from his seat. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"When **was** she exactly was she meant to tell you? When you acted like she was dead or pranking her?" Peter asked sarcastically.

Sirius stormed up to the boy's dorm and got on his broom. He flew to the girl's dorm and opened the window.

He walked inside but no one was there, he went into the bathroom and saw Takara standing there looking at her stomach in the mirror.

"What should I call you." She said in a whisper "You're a girl how about Rain or Catriona." Takara smiled rubbing the slight bump she had. "We can have a place in the muggle world and my uncles will help decorate and you will never want for anything. Not even your father." She sighed and turned.

Sirius stood there with his mouth hanging open. "You flipping lying bitch." He sneered harshly.

Takara was taken aback by his word but shrugged it off. "What do you want?" she asked barging past him.

"You lied to me, I though you were getting rid of it."

"No you heard me tell Remus that I was thinking about it."

"Yeah you did but you didn't tell me. And when you decide to keep it you still don't tell me."

"When was I meant to when you acted like I was dead or when you told me never to speak to you again or when you were fucking Jenna Pierce?"

Sirius didn't expect that last one. "WH-what?"

"You heard me I caught you when I went to tell you that I decided to keep it, but guess what I saw when I got there? You in between legs; and now I hear that you've been shagging that slut for awhile and during the first three month we were dating to. Is this true?"

"No. I mean yeah I slept with her while the first few months we were dating but was just once when I got drunk and I woke up and she was in my bed…"

"Yeah Sirius like I can believe you now. I heard her telling everyone mean while I foolishly believed you loved me well you know what? Fuck you I don't need you, my baby don't need you." Takara said turning away from him.

"This is my baby to!" Sirius shouted grabbing her by the arm.

"Get off me! All you did was provide sperm I'm the one who has to leave school and carry her for 5month not that you though of that." Takara kept poking him till he was backed up to the door. She opened the door and pushed him out. There was a high pitch scream which came from the boy's dorm.

Jade stood in the middle of the boy's dormitories while Remus packed some stuff in a bag.

"But why do you have to go?" Jade asked again with her arms crossed.

"My uncle David is really sick so the whole family is going to see him." Remus lie packing clothes into the bag.

_Jade please leave, I need to go._

**Why don't you just tell her?**

_Why would I do something dumb like?_

**I don't know maybe it would be smart you div.**

"Remus are you listening to me?" Jade asked putting both hands on her hips.

"Of course I was gorgeous, but I have to go." Remus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Will you miss me?"

"Nope, I'll have plenty of men queuing up to have me while your away." She said smiling cheekily.

"Is that so?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

Jade lightly hit him on the arm and walked towards the door. "Wait." Remus said. He spun her around and kissed her passionately. "Something to remember me by."

Jade walked off with a silly grin on her face. Remus shook his head and went down the stairs. He was cutting it fine; it was almost time. He went to the portrait hole but it was shut; Remus pushed it but it still wouldn't budge. He looked out the window again and shoved the portrait again.

Remus ran up toward the boys' dormitory. _The windows just fly to the ground then leg it _Remus tried that but it didn't work either, he threw a book at the window but the glass wouldn't shatter.

The moon slowly rose in the sky and Remus body stated to shudder.

Jade walked back up to the boys' dorm she forgot her school bag and she needed to get some work done. She saw Remus bent over clutching his sides.

"Remus are you ok….do you want me to get help?" Jade asked worriedly.

"Jade get out of here." Remus said. He screamed and Jade walked closer.

"But Remus…"

Remus turns around. His eyes were the colour of molten laver and he began to grow fang.

Jade screamed, she tried to move but fear kept her was she was. She saw the whole transformation. Remus slowly walked up to her.

There it is. I'm sorry I left it so long


	44. Now i know

Jade sat in the common room that night with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that Remus would do that to her.

"_Not Remus not my Remus..."_

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He lied to her the one person who she though was special turned out to be like the rest.

"Jade are you ok?" Takara asked handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"What do you think?" She asked hauntingly "My boyfriend turns into a werewolf right in front of me! I'm flipping peachy."

"Jade I know how you feel..."

"No you don't. He lied to me; he hid this from me...And the son of a bitch tells you as usual."

"Number one: I was there when it happened. Number two: it was my fault. Number three: look how werewolves are treated. I'm not condoning what he did but what done is done now you to have to sort it."

"You're one to fucking talking look at you and Sirius. You miss him you love him why aren't you together?"

"Because were not."

"Why it can't be as bad as Remus."

"He slept Jenna Pierce. We had only been over for a week a he hops into bed with her."

Jade gasped in shock. "He didn't."

"He did at least you know Remus would never do that." Takara squeezed her cousins' shoulder.

Jade slapped Takara looking scared. "You idiot what do you think you were doing running in the room like that? You're pregnant."

"The baby's fine. I had to help you. It's only a few a scratches."

"Well at least we know that the people who did this will be dealt with." Jade said rubbing her temples.

"Yeah it was a pretty shitty thing to do."

The two cousin sat thinking about what happened tonight that changed there lives.

Jade fell asleep that night.

**Flash back**

Remus turns around. His eyes were the colour of molten laver and he began to grow fang.

Jade screamed, she tried to move but fear kept her was she was. She saw the whole transformation. Remus slowly walked up to her.

"Remus it's me...." Jade breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breath. She started to back up slowly toward the door, when Remus saw this he growled and pounced on her.

The door swung open and in came Takara. When she saw Remus as a werewolf it didn't surprise her turning into a unicorn Takara used her hooves to battle Remus back as Jade ran out of the dormitory.

Jade woke up startled and looked around she was in her room. She looked out of the window and saw the moon shining brightly mocking her for her stupidity. Lying back down she sobbed herself to sleep.

Sorry this is all I can do I got school again please r/r


	45. will they wont they

Everyone now had to pick battle sides; even though most of them didn't know why Sirius and Takara broke up or why Jade and Remus had either.

Jade refused to talk to Remus which led him to believe that she hated him for what he was. Takara kept on seeing Sirius and different girls together which lead her to believe that he was sleeping around and Sirius kept seeing Takara with Fabian and though that they were now dating. Frank and Alice tried to make each person talk but it was no use, what was worse the two groups were slowly breaking apart. Lily spent more time with her new boyfriend than with the rest of the girls and James spent his time with some girl. The two rift between the groups where reeking havoc on Frank and Alice's relationships; they chose to stand by there friends but didn't want to loose each other.

One evening when they had sometime alone, Frank snuck Alice off to the three broomsticks for a few drinks.

"This is madness Frank. There all to bone headed to apologize and they need each other." Alice sighed.

"Its ok babe they'll work it out you know they will there has just been too many cross wires."

"You mean too many lies. I can't take it anymore I can't go anywhere with out hearing about them and I can't sleep because either Takara's throwing up or Jade is steering into space or having nightmares. Can I stay with you for awhile?" she asked resting her head on his chest.

"Course you can I was going to suggest that." Frank said he could see the dark smudges under her eyes. Taking her by the hand he brought her back to his dorm room.

Frank didn't share a room with the marauders but with a few guys from the Quidditch team.

Alice sat on his bed while Frank went to get her a drink.

"You aren't a miracle worker Allie you can't make them sort it out if they don't want to. I know you hate confrontation and you want everyone to get along and that's what I love about you but you have to..." Frank turned to see Alice sleeping on his bed. He smiled; taking off her shoes and put a blanket onto of her, kissing her on the forehead he left her to get a decent night sleep.

Jade sat in the common room doing some homework. She was so tired but she was falling behind on work. She couldn't seem to concentrate anymore; her mind was always on Remus. What was he doing? Who was he seeing?

He seemed so pale these days she hadn't talked to him in three weeks and it was killing her. It's no that she had a problem with him being a werewolf it was just that if she hadn't found out then would she had ever known about who he really was?

Sighing she tried to work out her runes calculations when two owl flew threw the window straight to her. Picking up the white coloured envelope she looked at the writing, she didn't recognize the handwriting. Opening it she read the contents of the letter.

'_Dear Jade_

_This is Lance Carvel, I know we did not meet when we were meant to last time, my youngest daughter was sick and I had to take care of her. I'm not going to try and act like concerned father; frankly I think that would insult you because what I did to your aunt all those years ago. But you must know I knew nothing about you._

_Well I was hoping I could see you sometime this weekend and maybe talk things over, write back._

_L. Carvel._

Jade sat there not knowing what to say. Biting her lip she picked up the next letter; opening it she read it:

_Can we talk, I understand if you don't want to but let me explain. Meet me at 7 by the willow tree._

_R.J.L._

She looked at the time. She had five minutes to get down there, running down out of the portrait hole she ran down the stairs. She bit her lip and wished they would hurry up and change direction. When they did she ran down the rest of the stairs straight into Sirius.

"Have you seen Takara?" he asked messing about with his school shirt.

"She's in the room of requirements." She said running past him.

She got out was out on the grounds and saw him pacing. He looked paler than before she could in his face that he hadn't been eating he'd lost so much weight. He looked at her and smiled weakly as she walked up to him.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked.

"What?" she asked looking at him confused.

"You haven't got any shoes on you feet." He said smiling.

Jade blushed and put her hand on her hip. "Remus J Lupin are you taking the piss?"

"I do believe I am." Remus said smiling. It felt like old times but then time passed and he looked at her. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you...."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she cut him off. She walked off by the tree sat down where she saw a blanket.

Sighing Remus followed her and sat down too. "It's hard, people haven't taken my condition very nicely lets put it that way."

"So you thought I would do the same?" she asked looking hurt.

"Yes-no. I wanted to tell you but you'd been so much I didn't want to add to that with all this."

"I wouldn't have freaked....well I would have been very worried about you but I love you Remus." She held his hand and gave him a smile "So who else knows?"

"Well Takara...she was there when it happen." He added just incase she became jealous "James, Sirius, Peter and Snape."

"Snape....Snape knew before me?" she said her face falling.

"You don't understand. Snape was always trying to find a way to get us Marauders in trouble and he wanted to find out were I went every month. Sirius decided to tell him were I go when I ... change and he saw me in full form as you did tonight. James heard what happened and saved him in time. Snape legged it a told Dumbledore that they both played the trick because James was too pig headed to let Sirius get in trouble for it. Sirius 'fessed up and he was suspended for two weeks, Snape can't say anything Dumbledore gave him some sort of warning."

Jade sat there with her mouth open "That's why you stopped talking to Sirius for ages I though it was because he slept with your girlfriend."

"Well we had to say something didn't we." Remus gently stroked her hand with his thumb "Were does this us?"

Jade kissed him on the lips as she moved away she smiled. "Were back together we can just say this was a break."

Remus gave his first real smile and kissed her back with passion she'd never expected from him. He never been that forward with her.; breaking off the kiss he smiled.

"You want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure." She said breathlessly.

Takara sat on the floor looking at the scan of the baby; she was so small and beautiful Takara still couldn't believe that she had a little life growing inside of her. She had a dream that her daughter would have her eyes and her curly hair but her hair would be straight like Sirius' and she would have his eye colour.

She sighed and looked at the ceiling. She though about him a lot these days; she knew she missed a lot at first she put it down to hormones but then she realised that he was the love of her life.

The door of the opened and there stood Sirius. He looked the same just as hansom as she remembered but he looked nervous.

"Is it okay if I sit down?"

"Sure." She fiddled with the ultra sound picture "here you go." She said handing it to him.

Sirius looked at the photo and looked at Takara. "Is that...is that the baby?"

"Yep I'm almost 5months pregnant and she giving me hell." Takara said smiling.

Sirius looked at Takara with sad eyes "We need to talk. I want to be apart of her life your life. I want us to have this baby together what do you say?"

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update but I have writers block. Thank you all for reviewing.


	46. Tragic

Sirius lay in bed with arm wrapped around a girl. He knew when Remus saw him he would stop talking to him because he said that would be the last time he would do something like that.

The curtains were flung open by Jade; Sirius squinted as he saw her in Remus' shirt and a scowl on her face that could kill.

"You fucking bastard, what dirty tramp are you in bed with this time?" she asked her temper rising.

"Oi watch who you're calling a tramp." Takara said taking the cover off her head.

Remus sat up in bed and saw Sirius and Takara in bed together. "You said you wouldn't Sirius, she's pregnant." Remus said shaking his head.

Takara looked from Jade to Remus then back to Jade. "Goodbye Jade." she said

Snuggling into Sirius she began to laugh. "They have had sex at last thank god."

"Took them long enough." Sirius stroked her arm and kissed her lips softly. He kissed down her body till her got to her stomach. He rested his head and tried to listen to the baby till kicked him.

"Did you just feel that?" Takara asked sitting up with a huge smile on her face. Sirius couldn't speak it was the first time he actually felt like there was a life inside of her, putting a gentle kiss on her swollen tummy he smiled.

The curtain opened again Peter stood there then blushed. Takara put the cover over herself quickly.

"Sorry, it's just that Takara your parents actually most of your family are in the great hall."

Takara shot out of the bed and put on her clothes "Jade get out bed now."

Jade looked out of the curtains and giggled as Remus placed kisses on her neck "I'm in the middle of something." She said eyeing Remus.

"Well my family is here and if they see you two together with hardly any clothes on he." She said pointing to Remus "won't be seeing anything, because he'll be dead." Takara said going hysterical putting her shirt on back to front.

Sirius got out of bed and held her by the arms, giving her a kiss on the forehead he leaned his head against hers.

"Breath everything will be ok; Prongs!" He shouted throwing a shoe at his bed. You could hear a muffle groan then you saw his messy hair come out of the curtains.

"Get downstairs pronto mate, Kara's parents are here and she going crazy."

James staggered towards the closet till Peter turned him around directing him to the bathroom, Sirius looked a Fabian trying in vain to make a house of card with exploding snap cards. "Fabian keep the kids busy for a little bit and I will owe you."

Fabian got up liking the sound of that he closed the door behind him then came back in.

"There in here! There downstairs I think your mums gone into the girls rooms." He said turning white.

Takara began to pace and hyperventilate. "That bloody woman is always so flipping nosy." She said sitting down.

Jade got of Remus' bed fully changed and began to help dress Takara. "Get your flipping act together." She said after when she did her tie.

Standing up Takara put on the rest of her clothes just as James came out of the bathroom. Muttering a spell Jade made the bedroom neat and tidy then Pietro came in with Lily.

"Do people ever knock?" James asked pulling on a shirt.

"Why would we you're a dog Potter we don't have to knock to see dogs."

"Or Whore's so why don't you turn that red light on Evan." James said venomously, ever since that New Years Eve they had been at each other throats constantly.

"I think you should take that back Potter." Pietro said standing in front of Lily.

"Stay out of it Carlviér, this has nothing to do with you" James said looking at Lily.

"Well now I'm making it my business." Pietro said taking a step closer to James.

"Will you two just shut up, James apologies or I will kick you ass and Pietro you should knock it's not your room." Jade said looking at the both of them.

Kristian stood downstairs and looked at the surroundings of the Gryffindor common room; he had only been in here a few times in his life. When he came to Hogwarts in his 5th year he was placed in Ravenclaw because he was smarter than most people perceived him to be.

He could hear bits of the conversation upstairs and he smiled the baby was growing healthy but it still worried him that Takara still hadn't told her parents, she was beginning to show and if she forgot to put on the charm she would be in serious trouble.

Takara came down from the boys dormitory behind her was a pissed off Pietro.

"Why the long face?" Kristian asked.

"Potter what does everyone see in that trumped up arrogant fool?" He raged.

"What does everyone see in you?" James asked storming down the stairs. He threw a punch in Pietro's face; tasting the blood in his mouth Pietro rugby tackled James to the ground.

Coming down the stairs Helen ran to break up the fight with Charlie. Using her wand Charlie hung them at separate parts of the room. "You are not immature boys so will you stop acting like it." She shouted at both of them.

Helen ran toward her son "You should know better I should let you stay at home instead of going to this party tonight. What would your father say about your behavior?" she raged on slapping him in the head.

"Mum your embarrassing me." He complained as Charlie let them on the ground. Pietro looked at the rest of his family and rubbed his jaw "I'm still going Uncle Dan said he wanted us all there."

"Uncle Dan, party?" Takara asked looking at the cut on James' head.

"Yes that's why were here, we have talked to Professor McGonagall but she say both you and Jade haven't finished your essays and so you can't go." She said eying both girls shaking her head. "What have I always told you? Do you work first guys can come later. Speak of the devils."

Sirius and Remus came down the stairs laughing, as soon as Sirius saw the condition of his friend he ran down. "What the…" he looked at Pietro and went after him. Takara stood in his way.

"Leave it." she snarled viciously.

"Leave it? Your cousin hits my best mate and I have to leave it?" he asked pointing at Pietro.

"Yes, it's been dealt with, James hit him first." Takara said glaring at James over Sirius' shoulder.

"Look this is pointless." Kristian said rubbing his temple. "Pietro is pissed because James called Lily a hooker, James is pissed at both Pietro and Lily. Takara just needs to sit down and Sirius wants to defend his best friend. Now can we have breakfast?" he asked clapping his hands together.

Shrugging her shoulders Jade walked out with Remus holding hands.

"They've been bonking." Charlie said her eyes widening looking at Helen.

"Mum your acting like sex is a foreign thing?" She asked walking out the portrait hole.

It was late afternoon and the Carlviér family was getting ready to leave the castle. James and Pietro eventually made up and discussed there differences and found out they had a lot in common.

Charlie and Nickos relived the days when they were in Hogwarts; they even showed them a few hide outs that still held stuff that they had left years ago. It was a hot day and Charlie sat on the grass gossiping with Keely when Nickos came over and held out a hand to her.

"Can I have the honor of this dance?"

Charlie blushed and nudged a laughing Keely in the ribs. Standing up they danced around as passing students clapped and smiled at the handsome couple.

Jade and Takara walked the family to the gate.

"I'm so happy I'm going." Annabelle said fixing her over night bag over her shoulder.

"Don't rub it in Belle get me some cake." Takara said giving her a hug. Discreetly she rubbed her stomach. "Bye baby Rain."

"There was something I wanted to ask you. Would you be her godmother?" Takara asked smiling.

Annabelle Squealed with glee "of course you didn't even have to ask." She gave her cousin a big squeeze then ran towards the gate waving.

Nickos saw Takara, picking her up he swung her around like he used to when she was younger. "Bye baby girl, take care and do ye homework." He looked at Jade "You too." Placing a kiss on both there heads he walked off with Helen. Charlie kissed them both and grabbed Kristian by the hand "Come on."

"He doesn't like me, I don't like him do I have to go?" he moaned

"Yes, now come on." Charlie said slapping on the hand.

Kristian stopped and turned to Takara and Jade. "Take care of each other and you sister." He said cryptically. _"Trust your gut instinct."_

"Course." Takara said looking puzzled at him

"Have a good time and tell Uncle Dan to take care of himself." Jade said waving. They disappeared, Jade and Takara walked slowly back to the castle linking arms with each other.

"When are you gonna tell them?" Jade asked looking at them sky.

"Next week I got to have a check up by then so I figured that would be the best time." Takara stopped finding it hard to breath, Jade made her sit down.

"Take deep breaths."

Takara breathing became normal and she got up with Jade's help. "Have you ever had a feeling that things are never gonna be the same again?"

"Well it isn't is it? When this little terror comes everything will change." Jade said with a smile.

Takara nodded in agreement but in the pit of her stomach she new something was wrong. Kristian's words kept on floating around her head even as she lay down to go to sleep.

Both gangs (including Peter) sat down to have a breakfast.

"Look all I'm saying is that if you're stupid enough to cheat when McGonagall is in the room you must be caught and punished." James said taking a bit out of his toast.

"Well said mate." Sirius agreed "At least do it with Binns he doesn't pay attention to anything."

"Are you two condoning cheating?" Lily asked appalled.

"No were just saying 'why do it if you don't have the skills to do it right." Remus pitched it.

An owl flew in a dropped a letter on Takara's lap.

"It's probably Annabelle or Corey telling me what a wonderful time they had yesterday." Brushing her hands off on her robes she opened the letter, she scanned the content.

"Look you guys are pointless." Alice said eating her muffin "It happened two weeks ago. Kara where you going?" she asked as Takara made her way out of the great hall. Staggering slightly Takara collapsed with the letter in her hand.

Sirius ran to her kneeling down he picked her up and took her to the hospital wing with the others not far behind him

Placing her on a bed he stood back as Madam Pomfrey worked her magic. Remus looked pale as he walked in.

"There dead." He said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked still worried about Takara.

Remus handed him the letter as his eyes welled up in tears.

'Dear Mrs. Carlviér,

I am sorry to report to you that you last night your family was killed by the dark lord and his supporters. We are still trying to locate the bodies of your sister Anastasia Carlviér and your cousin Aurora Carlviér.

We are sorry for your loss.

The Minister of Magic

Barty Crouch.

Ok it took me a while to get here but I am now and now you know.

Please review


	47. Found out

Gideon woke up out of his bed. Looking around he saw that the others had gone and left him. He didn't go to bed till late the night before he was glad for the extra twenty minutes lie in.

Stretching he headed into the shower he tried to wake himself up, he was getting ready for his big night with Belle and he couldn't wait, the guys had a laugh at him because it had taken so long for him to tell her, the truth was he only though she was a nice piece of totty back then but now he felt differently. Getting out of the shower he put on his clothes then went to the great hall. Walking into the great hall Tony ran up to him.

"Where have you been? Takara just collapsed them lot are in the hospital wing, Fabian told me to get you." He said with a look of worry on his face.

Running in the other direction he shouted thanks over his shoulder. As he ran he bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Prewett what are you doing running in the halls this is not a play ground?" she asked summoning her books back into her arms.

"Sor-sorry Professor, Takara's in the hospital wing." He said running past her. When he finally got there the room was quiet, everyone was sitting down looking melancholic. "Who died?" he asked in a smiling when no one laughed at what he said he figured something bad had happened.

Fabian walked over to his brother, his eyes bloodshot red. Gideon hadn't seen his brother cry in years he knew something really was wrong. Fabian sat next to him and wiped his eyes.

"Broav there's something I have to tell you." Fabian said looking at his hands; he saw his yes welling up with tears.

"Fabian what's going on?" he asked not liking the airy silence. He looked around to the other. Sirius was by Takara's bed; Alice was on Franks lap her face hidden in his chest. Lily was on the other side of Takara, James was leaning against the wall with his head bowed; he saw Remus kneeling in the corner of the room but he had no idea why.

"There was an accident yesterday at the Carlviér party, death eaters came and no one survived as far as we know." He said as he didn't know what else to say.

"What, but they where….and we." Gideon couldn't take it all in, thoughts were swimming around in his head, and he couldn't seem to understand what he was being told.

"There dead Gid." Lily said quietly "there gone."

Gideon placed his head in his hands as the realisation of what happened seeped in. A tear fell from his eye, quickly wiping it away he looked at his brother.

"What about Belle? Is she-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Fabian nodded and hugged his brother; Gideon stood up and walked towards Remus knowing he must feeling worst than he was right now.

Jade had been rocking back and forth in corner for over half an hour. It pained Remus to see her like this but every time he tried to reach for her she moved further away from him.

"Jade, it's Remus." He said trying to reach for her, she looked at him blankly then moved away again. Sighing he looked up at Gideon "she's been there for ages I think she's having a break down." Getting off the floor he walked to Madam Pomfrey's and told her the situation.

Bustling in the room with her usual manner she placed a hand on her hip. "Everyone who does not need help out."

There was an uproar clashes of voices echoed around the room, Madam Pomfrey couldn't get a word in edgeways, and taking out her wand she put the silencing charm on each and every one of them.

"Now listen to me, they need rest and time to get there thoughts in order you can come back at break but right now I need you all to leave so I can get them sorted."

Glaring at her Sirius got up from where he was sitting and left along with the rest of them when she took off the charm. Remus' eyes silently filled with tears as they arrived late to there transfiguration lesson.

"Why are you arriving late to the lesson?" Professor McGonagall asked with her usual stern manner.

Remus walked up to the front of the class not wanting anyone to know about what was going on "We had to bring Takara to the hospital wing; the Carlviér's have been murdered." As the words escape his lips saying it didn't even seem real, they couldn't be it had to have been a mistake.

Gasping Professor McGonagall put a hand over her mouth shocked at what she had just been told. She hadn't been told, standing she walked towards the door. "Everyone stay where you are I shall be right back."

She hurried towards Dumbledore's office wanting an explanation of why she wasn't informed. Saying the password she hurried up the stairs opening the door she saw Albus sitting there with a grave look on his face his eyes went dull holding no shine. Sitting across from him was Barty Crouch.

"Well I shall be off," Barty said standing "Once again I am sorry." Nodding to Professor McGonagall he walked out of the door.

"Is it true Albus?" she asked her breath catching in her throat. She didn't need him to tell her she could see it from the expression on his face but she needed to her the word without them there was still hope that this was a misunderstanding.

"I'm afraid so it happened at the party that both she and Jade were meant to attend. Someone must have told them the family was to be there. They are still searching for the Anastasia and Aurora." He stood up and walked toward the fire place calling madam Pomfrey down to find the progress of Takara's situation.

Madam Pomfrey came down and dusted off her clothes looking flustered.

"What's wrong Poppy is it that bad?" Professor McGonagall asked standing offering her chair to the obviously disturbed matron.

"It's worst, in all my days I never though anything could-" she broke off pinching the bridge of her nose "Jade Li has had a break down, she is going to recover but right now she needs rest and to talk out her problems."

"What of Takara?" Professor Dumbledore asked sitting back at his desk his fingers pressed together.

"She is pregnant; if I'm correct she's almost in her 5th month."

Professor McGonagall gasped pressed her hand to her chest.

Sorry that it took me so long i've had bad writers block, that and i found out my exams results come on my birthday rolls eyes sorry again


	48. Who would have known

The two months it took to tear everything apart moved like days, so much had happened so much had gone wrong Sirius couldn't get his head around it.

Not only did Takara's family died but they still couldn't find the bodies of her sister and cousin. By the second week they had to force Takara to bury her family, she was so distort that Sirius had to hold her the whole time in fear of her falling. Jade couldn't make it she had been taken into hospital after hearing about what happened to the few people that cared about her she snapped. Remus went to visit her not that she talked to him or anyone else she simply stares straight through him.

All the stress and strain was too much for Takara she lost the baby in her 7month, she and Sirius were devastated. Takara blamed herself but Sirius knew she couldn't help what had happened, the little baby girl they named her Bianca and buried her next to Takara's parents. Jade was let out after awhile, she was still a little edgy but everyone could deal with that and respected her space when she needed it, they decided it was a good idea not to tell her everything just yet because she was still unsteady.

It was breakfast time when James strolled into the great hall; he had spent the night on the sofa in the common room. Takara had been having nightmare so she had slept in their room Remus was away it was the last night of the full moon and after running around with him he couldn't be bothered to make it upstairs, the strangest thing had happened Lily had actually covered him up with a blanket. Shaking his from his foolish thoughts he took a seat picking up some toast he saw jade sitting a couple of seats away looking sort of lost, standing again he placed himself across from her.

"Morning Jade, how are you?" James asked after five minutes of waiting for her to say something.

Jade looked at James like she only just noticed he was there "Oh hello James, when did you get here?" she asked looking down at her half eaten toast.

"I've been sitting in front of you for around five minutes now," he said concerned she was having a relapse.

Jade shook her head, "sorry I was just thinking about stuff, it doesn't matter." Brushing the bread crumbs with her fingers she dusted them off again.

"Anything you want to talk about? I'm a good listener and I will promise not to talk."

Jade sighed picking the nail varnish off one of her nails she tried to think of where to begin. "You know what my life has been like, not exactly a good one but still a life right? Anyway I was going to live with Aunt Charlie and Uncle Nick and everything was going to get better, Kara would have her baby and we would all be happy well not totally happy Uncle Nick would have beaten Sirius with a shovel but it would have been better than the life I had been leading. It just seems like everything I touch turns to mush-" she held up a hand so that James wouldn't interrupt "I tried to break up with Remus last week and he said that he wasn't going anywhere and that I was special to him and he loves me, so here I am thinking everything is going to be ok again right? Wrong, I accidentally found out that Takara's baby died they weren't planning to tell me because it might have sent me back over the never ending bridge with is called depression/ suicide/ insanity." She paused and looked up at James her eyes told the pain she was feeling and how lost she was. "So is happening to me and I know its not just me, everyone is telling me to be strong, keep my head up, things will get better. I have no family no where to live no money and prospects of finding a job are slim. I have the feeling that I'm falling and no one can catch me to make me stand up right." She broke eye contact with James, she wasn't meant to tell him that much not even in that much detail.

James listened to her and saw where she was coming from, she wasn't even 17 yet and she had all these problems to deal with, clearing his throat a little he thought of what to say "Well Takara's parents probably left you money, you were like one of their children but most of all your family and I very much doubt Takara would leave you without any money. You don't need to think about somewhere to live because while you were in hospital my parents talked to the Lupin's and the Evans' and they have both said they would be happy to stay with you, Takara has to stay at Lily's house, the adult thought it was best not stay at Sirius' house, Lily's mother said they would be living in sin or something among those line." He said with a smile as he remember the blush on Sirius face, reaching over the table he squeezed Jade's hand "You'll find away to stop falling, just like you found away to come back to us. Things will get better you'll see." Getting up James walked out of the great hall not feeling so tired anymore, he felt more worried than before, things were going to get worst much worst.

Jade sat there confused, that was the first time that James had said something nice to her. Usually he'd tell her she was being a high class bitch and to get over it, she looked around for someone else to eat with but there was no on e she actually wanted to talk to, picking up her stuff she headed towards the lake, it was the best place to go to just think and decide.

She hated to admit it but James was right she didn't have much to worry about that much, she would probably stay with Lily and she had some money saved away she just felt so alone.

"You're not alone, you have us." Said a voice from behind her, Jade closed her eyes and took a breath she looked at the grass. "You're not real." She said in a faint whisper.

Jade felt a tug on her robes "Are you angry with us?"

Turning around she looked down, her eyes spotted a pair of blue ones. Everything went black after that.

AN: yes I know it has taken me ages to write this but I had writer block and I was thinking of deleting the story after reading the 6th book but then decided that was stupid, if its not up to standard I am soo sorry.

SG


	49. To my readers if your still there

To my readers

Ok so I know this isn't allowed but I think you all have a right to know why my posting has been so inconstant recently. My grandfather died in October and it has been a real blow to my family because were a close family. So my brain has been all over the place and my family (mum and sis) haven't really been coping with everything that has been going and between school and home life things are pretty much screwed up at the moment but I am getting back on board and I have began rewriting the fanfiction from the beginning I'm still keep the storyline but some chapter will be change or not there at all (if there is a chapter you really don't want to be gone e-mail me at or the first chapter will be up soon and this fanfiction will be gone as well as drops of Jupiter (though that one may just stay can't make up my mind)

Hope you will read the new story and forgive me for my absence.

Love from Stephania

A.K.A

Sirirus Gyal


End file.
